Get a Life
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: On the outside, Sasuke is one of the most "coolest" kids in school. But on the inside...he's really an online gammer! A "geek" as it were. But he doesn't want anyone else to find out. But...there's this guy...Naruto, who makes it kinda hard for him to hide it since he's a geek too... (NaruSasu, ShinoxKiba) NOT COMPLETE! Might be a while to finish. Go visit my Deviantart account!
1. Chapter 1

"ROLFMAO learn to play newb."

The raven haired boy sighed.

"You think he would've given up after two hours of trying that."

"I don't even really have to dodge. He just kind of misses."

He smirked.

"I know right?"  
"Well you do the honor?"  
"Gladly."

By simply pressing the number 3 button on his keyboard the opponent was annihilated. They could both hear the scream coming from the other player.

"I'll get you for this Kitsune and RedAdvenger! I'll get yooooouu!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"49." Came the reply from the other.

"I'll- wait what?"  
"No no, continue. Don't mind me."

"…Uh, a-and I'll stop at nothing until I defeat you!"

"34."

"Okay what the hell." The defeated gamer replied, "What is up with all the numbers?"  
There then came a bubbly reply from the other teammate.

"It's a little hobby of mine. I like to keep track of the number of times I've heard certain lines."

The opponent was baffled. How the fuck dare he-!

"Oh yeah!? Well…I'm… I'm gonna make you cry like a Mandrake!"  
"Oooh….9."

"…Gaaaaahhh!"

And with that the other person logged off. The two boys were laughing their asses off.

"Oh wow, another Harry Potter reference."

"I know right? Talk about so last year when the final movie came out."

"On blue-ray."

Their laughter soon died and there was silence.

"There is one down side to this whole 'teaming up' thing."

"Hm? What's that Kitsune?"

"No one can beat us."  
"And that's bad caaause-?"  
"It's no fun if the games not challenging!" the other boy whined. "I wanna actually USE the damn power ups I blew my money on."

The raven smirked.  
"Wanna spar with me then?"  
Even though he couldn't see the other person he could somehow feel the smile through his headphone speakers.

"You think you can take me on?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Bitch Imma pown you."

"Oh that's it. Game on!"

And with that began fighting with one another.

It was weird. Sasuke never really thought of himself as a 'geek', a nerd maybe with his good grades, but a geek? When did that happen? I guess it was a few years ago when he noticed his brother playing online games. Wanting nothing more than to beat his brother in every possible avenue he could get he decided to try it as well. It was kinda stressful at first. The games didn't come with a rulebook, he was by himself to begin with, and since he was new everybody kept beating the ever living shit out of him. He was seriously about to quit- until he showed up. Kitsune. Unlike the other goddamn pricks out there, he actually helped Sasuke out. Taught him how to play, gave him cheats and not too long afterwards went on missions together. Ever since then the two of them formed an unbreakable online friendship and were the unstoppable masters of the online gamming world! …Except when Itachi came out of fucking no where with his Akatsuki gang and whoop their asses just for kicks… Sasuke swore one day he was gonna kill him, in the game of course.

"Game on? Geez, what are you? Jaden from Yu-gi-oh GX?"  
He could hear the other boy growl at him.

"Teme, don't you dare be referencing me with a fraud."  
"Imma throw down a facedown!"

"THAT FUCKING DOES IT!"

The other boy began upgrading himself to increase his strength hopping to beat the shit out of him. Which in general isn't a bad move, but he was going up the RedAvenger here, who's special was being incredibly fast. Didn't matter how strong you were, it wouldn't mean anything unless you actually managed to hit him.

"Bitch hold still so I can hit yooou!"

"Ch, like hell I well."

It wasn't like beating his opponent was all that easy for him either. No matter how many times he landed a hit on him, no matter how powerful, damn little prick kept healing himself. Like those bastards in pokemon with max potions…you know what I'm talking about.

"Aw, looks like the little lovers are having their first fight."

Sasuke twitched.

"Itch- I mean, RavenBlood what the hell!"  
Both boys could hear the older man chuckle on the other line.

"You two have been at it for hours. Time to call it a night."

The other boy on the line snorted.

"Why? You're not the boss of me."  
"Oh really?"

Itachi's character then activated one of his characters special moves causing them to be paralyzed and unable to move. He then drew his sword and slashed right through them. One move was all it took for both characters to fall.

"THE HELL!?"

"It's 2:00 in the morning. Go to bed boys."

"…" Sasuke twitched. Itachi was such a god damn prick.

"Like I care what time it is. I'll take on anyone anytime!"  
Itachi sighed.

"Don't make me disconnect you two."

They could both hear a huff in the other line.

"Fine…whatever."

And with that Kitsune logged off. Sasuke soon followed the action as well before storming off and into Itachi's room.

"Why the fuck do you HAVE to ruin my life?"

"Cause it's fun." Itachi chimed. "Speaking of fun, you seem to be having a lot of it lately with that boy."

"So?" Sasuke crossed his arm.

"Sooo…have you met him?"  
Sasuke was a bit taken aback.

"I-in real life?"  
"Well, yeah."

"…no."  
"I think you should."  
Again Sasuke twitched but for a different reason.

"No."  
"Why not?"  
"First off, there's a reason it's online. NO ONE KNOWS WHO YOU ARE. Second, I personally don't want to. It might ruin our 'gaming only' relationship. Lastly, I don't even know if he's from around here."  
"You don't?" Itachi was a bit shocked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we talk about our personal life. Heck that's what online gamming is for. To escape reality."  
"Yeah well, even I have the ability to look up user profiles."

"User what?"  
Itachi then pulled his screen closer to Sasuke.

"Under the Character info page you get a link that sends you to the user profiles. See?" he then showed him the profile page for Kitsune. "Says here he's a local."

Sasuke leaned in close. He…he lives near by? Sasuke then snapped his eyes open and shock his head like a wet dog.

"No."

And with that left Itachi's room. Itachi sighed. He knew the REAL reason Sasuke didn't want to do it. Sasuke didn't want to admit to the rest of the world that deep down inside…he was in fact a gamer. Not the complete emotionless bastard he claimed to be. Sasuke…needed REAL friends. Not the ones he pretended to give a shit about at school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Squeal! It's Sasuke-kun!"

"OMG! Sasuke Sasuke!"

"Look over here!"

The girl next to him twitched before pushing up on her glasses.

"Get out of the way before I brake an arm!"

Sasuke sighed. Girls…even Karin who walked beside him was no exception. They were all annoying. But at least by hanging out with her she was able to protect him with the bombarding waves of fan girls. Karin began shoving them away as they continued to reach out to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked into the school.

"Sasuke-Kun is so cool~"

"And dreamy."  
Girls sighed as he walked past.

"He's perfect."

Perfect huh? God he wished. Had that been the case he would be better than his damn brother. Which is all he really ever seemed to care about now and days…oh, and online gamming. But he'd be DAMNED if anyone found out. He then did a side glance at a group of boys huddled by a locker. He shivered. They were the geeks. He didn't want to be rude but they literally looked like the typical stereotypes of a geek. Hunched back, thick-rimmed glasses, horrible acne, plaid stripe shirts with pockets full of pens, you name it. Sasuke was NOT one of them.

But there was one set back, he knew they liked the same sort of things he did. While his so called 'friends' did not. Sasuke sighed. It was like…no one NORMAL could ever understand him.

"You should get yourself one of these! A PS Vita!"

Sasuke stopped, well THAT got his attention. He then turned his attention towards the loud energetic brunet.

"It has a brilliant oled display, front and rear touch features, dual analog sticks, and six axis motion sensors!" Sasuke glanced at the device in his hand. He actually WAS thinking about getting one of those… "It also has front and rear cameras as well as wifi and 3G capabilities for on-the-go gaming! To top it off, you can sync it with your PS3 for cross-platform playing!" He then raised his brows and smirked at the person who he was obviously targeting in his advertising "It's the ultament gaming device."

"Can it play old school pokemon?"

The boy frowned as he then looked at his new toy.

"…no."

Sasuke had to resist snorting. Priceless.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke collected himself and returned to his cool exterior self.

"What?"  
"We're you listening to a word I said?"  
"No."

Karin was taken aback and obviously hurt. Suigetsu only laughed.

"Buuuurn!"

"Shut up Suigetsu!"

Karin snapped. But his laughter did not die down. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He needed new friends.

"I still can't believe you still have a Gameboy."  
"Dude! I used to collect these!"

Sasuke then felt someone bump into him. Not harshly, but enough to notice. He then turned to notice a boy glancing up from an object in his hand. Sasuke raised a brow. Was that…an old school Gameboy? As in a 1989 old school Gameboy? …He thought those where myths.

"Um…"  
Sasuke glanced up to meet the boys face. …he…he actually looked normal. Well, he then noticed the whiskers on his checks, for a geek.

"What the hell!?" Karin then walked up to him and pushed the boy into a locker. "Just who the hell do you think you are bumping into Sasuke-Kun like that?!"  
The boy twitched, but smiled.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

The corner of Sasuke's mouth did the slightest curve. The kid had guts.

"Ch, I take that back, I don't care who you are! Back off!"

"Aaaw, are you jealous cause I got more action then you?"

She froze. "What?"

He then smirked devilishly.

"I merely tap him and you freak out like an protective mother." He then sauntered and raised an index finger under her chin and lifted it. "Face it. You. are. Jeal-ous~"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Karin was about to punch the boy but he didn't even move or seemed to care. Maybe because he knew what was about to happen. Her punched was stopped by the other boy who was with Naruto.

"Now now ladies. This is not the place to ruff house and bitch fight."  
"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me." The other boy gave her a threatening glair and lowered his voice into a dangerous tone " ."

Karin jolted back. Then huffed.

"Come on guys, lets go."

But before she turned around she managed to smack Naruto's hand so hard that the Gameboy flew out of his hand and into the trash. Karin began laughing.

"GEEK!"

Then walked of with the rest of the gang. Sasuke walking very slowly.

"Can you believe that bitch?"  
"I know right?" Naruto complained as he rummaged through the bin, "Who in their right mind would throw away a perfectly good Gameboy?"

Sasuke smirked. It was strange. He hardly knew the kid…but he was already starting to like him. He then walked faster to keep up with the others. This was not going to be the last time he saw him. Oh no, he was gonna make sure the two of them were gonna get to know each other. A LOT more.

"…"

"You just noticed they're in our class, didn't you?"  
"Yeeeah, maybe I shouldn't of done that…"  
"You kidding me? I'm proud of you!"

Naruto sighed as he noticed Karin giving him death glairs.

"One day Kiba I am going to get myself expelled."  
"Without me!?" Kiba whined.

Naruto laughed. Kiba was so weird.

"Bitch I'm serious!"

"Sad part is, I know."

"You and I are Mario and Luigi my man!" Kiba patted him on the back. "The unstoppable two oh!"  
Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Two of a pod."  
"Damn straight!"

"That's been snapped into two."  
"Say wha-?"  
Kiba and Naruto turned around in their seats to face someone. They kinda knew him…Shino they believed his name was.

"Kakashi just assigned me as Kiba's partner."

Kiba frowned.

"Well that don't seem right. Kakashi's usually to lazy to put effort into pairing us up."

"Yeah-" Naruto to was suspicious as he turned to ACTUALLY pay attention to his teacher. "What gives?"

Kakashi smiled as he continued for the real reason he decided to choose everyone's partners.

"Naruto, you are with Sasuke."  
"…who?"  
" #$%& #$%&!"

Naruto then noticed Karin's odd behavior and his shoulders slumped as his expression became dull. "Of course." He then turned to face the right to see Sasuke had already took the liberty of finding him. He rested his check on his hand. Welp, this was gonna be one hell of an interesting assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sooo, do you have any idea what it is we're supposed to be doing?"  
Sasuke twitched. Did this guy take him for an idiot?

"Of course I do!"  
"Ah good." Naruto smiled "Cause I sure as hell don't."

…say what?

"What do you know?"  
"Oh I know all sorts of things! Wither or not they're relevant is irrelevant!"

Sasuke turned away and covered his mouth. He didn't want people to see the smile that was threatening to creep out.

"Dope."

"Teme."

…Teme?

"Oh right sorry. I'm taking Japanese. Sadly though the only words I seem to actually pick up are all the bad ones!" he stuck his tong out while smiling goofily as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sasuke raised a brow.

"What's Kitsune?"

Now Naruto was raising a brow.

"What now? You doubting my skills with a test?"  
"Just answer the dumb question."  
"It means fox."

…huh. So his online partner was named fox. Weird.

"You gonna quiz me with another word?"  
"Baka."  
"That means stupid."  
Sasuke twitched. So that's what he meant… Naruto smirked.

"I take it a cold hearted bastard such as your self hears that a lot from the foreign exchange students?"  
"Something like that."

Naruto snickered. Go figure.

Annoyed Sasuke snapped his fingers near Naruto's face.

"Focus moron. We have an assignment to do."  
Naruto laced his fingers behind his neck and leaned back in his chair.

"And I still have no clue what it is we're doing."  
Sasuke looked at him dully.

"Maybe you should pay attention in class."  
"Hey! I would! …If it wasn't so god damn boring."  
"Huh."

Naruto twitched.

"Look Mr. Sterotypical popular boy, just cause I'm a geek doesn't mean I'm a nerd."

Wow, someone OTHER than him knew what the difference between the two words.

"We're supposed to write a paper on anything so long as it has four sources, three non-online, and is at least six pages long."

Naruto groaned.

"Geez, what are they trying to do to us. We're only high schoolers for pete sake, not college grads!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It wasn't that hard.

"Know a lot about a subject to write six pages worth?"

"Why yes, yes I do." He then raised both arms in front of him a bit to the right and slowly moved them to the left "Why school is a complete waste of time."

"You could write six pages on that?"  
"Bet your ass I could!"

Sasuke sighed.  
"I don't think Kakashi's gonna let that slide."  
"Speaking of Kakashi-" Naruto turned to face the teacher "Don't you find it weird that he actually assigned people with partners this time?"

Sasuke glanced away. Like hell he was gonna tell him that he actually bribed his teacher to get assigned with him. He would die right then and there from embarrassment.

"Yeah, weird…"

Naruto leaned back in his seat and slouched looking over towards Sasuke.

"Welp I'm fresh out of ideas. What about you Mr. Popular? Wanna write a paper on the magic of wooing women?" Sasuke shivered.

"Hell no."

Naruto smirked.

"Aaaw, is little Sasuke-Kun afraid of the big bad women?"  
"How would you feel with Karin guarding you 24 hour 7?"

Naruto stretched his neck and spotted the girl throwing a book at some other poor kid (Suigetsu).  
"I stand corrected."

Naruto then took out his Gameboy from his bag. Sasuke raised a brow.

"How about that?"  
Naruto glanced up at him.

"About what?"  
"That block of a Gameboy you have there."

"This old thing?"  
"Well, not six pages on that one type of Gameboy, but the evolution a hand held games through out time."

Naruto then looked down at his Gameboy, that actually didn't sound too bad…

"Do you think people actually write books about these sort of things?"  
"Wouldn't hurt to look."

"What?"  
"Not that I'm apposed to the idea but…I'm surprised you wanna write such a thing. Wouldn't you rather write about lame things like sports or something?"

Sasuke looked at him dully.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would partake in such a thing?"  
…not really.

"Oh I don't know what you weirdo's like!"

"Look who's taking." He noted as looked at the Gameboy.

"Hey!" he then clinched his toy to his chest and petted it. "Ignore the mean old popular kid. He's too normal to understand."

Sasuke twitched.

"What?"  
"You heard me." The blond smirked. "I bet you never even played a Gameboy before."  
"Ch, I have." Naruto's eyes widened. "Back when I was like, a kid." Now Naruto glared at him.

"Well no shit Sherlock. EVERY kid during that time era had a Gameboy. The pokemon games were the hugest thing ever."

"Still are I believe."  
"Ha!" Naruto laughed. "You mean those modern ones with the new pokemon? Hell no! Not with the whole contests and puff making machines." Naruto stuck his tong out. "That shit is just lame."

Well, Sasuke wouldn't know since he didn't actually play the newer ones.

"Anything OTHER than pokemon?"  
"No. It was the only one worth playing."  
"You never played Mario?"  
"No."  
"Sonic?"  
"Isn't that a play station game?"  
"Donkey Kon?"  
"Isn't that just an arcade game?"  
"…I'm surprise you even know what an arcade is."

Sasuke smirked.

"Well then, you're going to be in for an even bigger surprise."  
Naruto leaned a ways from his seat. He didn't like the sounds of that.

"You make it sound like we're gonna be getting to know each other for a long time."  
"Oh but we are. This assignment is a part of our mid term, which is weeks away."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean I'm stuck with you for three weeks!?" Naruto yelled as he stood up and pointed at him. "You're fan girls are gonna kill me!"  
"Yep." Sasuke smirked devilishly. Naruto shivered, which only encouraged Sasuke even more. He diffidently enjoyed missing with this idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well well, looks like someone had a good day." Itachi commented the minute Sasuke walked in. Sasuke raised a brow.

"What makes you say that? I'm not smiling."  
"Yes but your not frowning or sulking like you normally do either." Itachi then sat down on the couch and took another sip of his coffee. "So, what's up?"  
"I may or may not found another person worth my time."

Now Itachi was interested.

"A friend?"  
"Hm, more like a source of entertainment."  
Itachi looked at him dully then sighed.

"Really Sasuke? Really?"  
"What? He amuses me."  
"Why can't you be a normal person and try to make an actual friend?"  
"But who needs that-" he then headed for the stairs "when I have Kitsune?"

Itachi twitched. Which mind you, Itachi hardly ever did.

"Sasuke you're not seriously saying that your best friend is someone online?"  
"Uh, yeah?" and with that bolted up to his room.

Itachi glared at his coffee cup. That wasn't good. Not good at all. Not to mention unhealthy.

"Hey Kitsune!" Sasuke yelled into his speakers. "You damn fox!"

"Oooh looks like SOMEONE learned a bit of Japanese."

"Bet your ass I did! You've been calling me stupid!"  
"Have I? I thought I was calling you a baka."  
"It's the same thing!"

The boy chuckled then sighed.

"I really needed this."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Oh yeah?" he commented as he went through the list of missions they hadn't completed yet. "How come?"  
"I don't know Red. If I tried to tell you I would probably never stop and we'd NEVER get around to actual gamming."

"Guess that's true. Let's keep personal affairs outside the game, yeah?"  
"Fine by me. But…I'm still a bit edgy from today. Can we do something that involves smashing things?"  
Sasuke smirked.

"Why of course." He then found a suitable mission. Troll bashing. They weren't hard to beat but fun as hell to smash.

"Eeeew!" he could then hear the boy on the other line cry in playful squirmish.

"Oh come now if it REALLY bugged you you would of stopped."  
"But do they REALLY need to show how the brain comes out when you hit in a certain angle? It's not a zombie game."

Sasuke shrugged and continued on word.

"Yo."

Both boys stopped what they were doing.

"Red, da fuck is RavenBlood doing here?"  
"Like hell if I know." Sasuke became pissed "But I know for a fact it can't be for a good cause."  
"Yeah, hi Kitsune, sorry to ruin your little 'bonding' time, but Red here needs to stop gamming for a while."

"…come again?"  
"Why? He grounded or something?"  
"Something like that."  
"YOU SON OF A-"

But before he could finish that sentence and the attack, Itachi had already pulled out his sword and cut Sasuke into two. Sasuke banged on his Keyboard and ran into Itachi's room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"  
"It was one thing when you where addicted but a whole other thing when it became your 'excuse' not to make friends." He then pointed at Sasuke. "One friend. That's all I ask. If you can successfully make one and bring them over I will agree to let you go back to gamming."

They then heard the computer make some noises. Itachi turned around and realized what had just happened.

"Why that little-!"

Kitsune had killed Itachi's character. He then put his headphone speaker on.

"Kitsune I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you!"

"Ah huh, that's nice. In the mean time…I HAVE THE SWORD OF ASGAURD!"

Itachi's jaw hanged open.

"SON OF A BITCH STOLE MY SWORD!"

Sasuke smirked. At least there was SOME justice.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke walked to school tried. Usually it was because he stayed up all night gamming. But nooo, Itachi had taken away his computer privileges! Now he was staying up BECAUSE he had no gamming. How unfair was that?

When he got to class he noticed right away he wasn't the only miserable human being on the planet.

"Um, should I ask?"  
Naruto slammed his books on Sasuke's desk along with some papers.

"I normally have better things to do then homework so I don't bother since I'm failing anyways." He then glared at the books. "But now I can't do said things, I have nothing better to do BUT work."

Sasuke looked over the papers and his eyes widened. Naruto had actually started a rough draft.

"Wow you sure know a lot on these old gamming systems."

"Well, yeah, I grew up with them." He then flopped a seat next to him leaning back and resting his feet on the desk. "But times have changed and now every god damn thing is expensive."

"Hm." He looked at the paper again. It wasn't actually all that bad. There was some good facts and strong points…but his grammar was atrocious.

"Not a bad start really."

Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke twitched.

"Hey, baka, I was giving you a complement."

Naruto gave a fake gasp.

"Oh your right!" he rested his hand on his forehead giving a swooning like effect to accent his acting. "I should feel so HONORED to receive such a gift! I should gravel on the ground and kiss your feet!"

Sasuke smirked.

"That's better."

"…Bastard."

The teacher finally came in, late as usual and explained that today they were going to the library to continue research until the end of the week. Sasuke groaned. What a complete waste of time. The class left and Sasuke ended up following Naruto to the computers to the far back. Sasuke was typing away on his computer hard at work, until he heard Naruto make a grunting sound. Sasuke then glanced over and noticed right away Naruto was far from actually doing research.

"I'm sure this game is the key to the report." Sasuke spewed with sarcasm.

"Why, it very well could."

His Mario got hit with a barrel and the screen showed a game over. Naruto pouted in his seat.

"Damn impossible level."

"I doubt it's impossible."  
"No, it literally is." Naruto then pulled up another page about the game. "It's pretty famous. It's said that no one can actually beat it."

Sasuke scrolled down the webpage. It really was some famous game. But it originated in an arcade game, not a hand held device.

"Nice try, but we need to focus on the subject at hand."

Naruto then smirked.

"So if I played a game that came from a hand held device, you'd be okay if I played it during our 'study time'."  
"Dope that was not what I was implying at all. Sides, you can't do that. Only hand held games can play hand held games."

Naruto's smirk grew even wider.

"Challenge excepted."

"…Sasuke, Naruto? What are you doing?"  
They both looked up to see Kakashi looming over them. Naruto smiled.

"Research!"  
He looked at them dully.

"Oh really?"  
"Yep! We're doing a paper on games!"

"…" Kakashi smacked himself on the head. Well, he did say on ANY topic… "Just get back to work."  
"Yes sir!" Naruto saluted before immediately going back to playing the game. Kakashi sighed. Way to leave it to Naruto to completely take away the point of a project…he then walked off to check up on the other students.

"I can't believe that's all he did." Sasuke was a bit surprised.

"You kidding? I'm surprised he put so much effort." Naruto commented. He then scooted the keyboard to Sasuke who was actually really close to him due to the fact that he had been watching Naruto inventively play games.

"Why don't you give it a shot, Mr. Popular."  
"Are you EVER gonna stop calling me that?"  
"Well, I guess I could always call you Teme."  
How weird would it sound if he told the dope that he would actually prefer Teme?

"Whatever." He then took the controls. "Lets see what I've got."

"…"

"What?"  
"Are you like a natural gammer our have you just not come out of the closet?"

Sasuke gulped but not in a very noticeable way.

"You make me sound like I'm a gay person when you put it like that."

"Hm, that too then I guess."  
Sasuke twitched.

"Dope, do I look gay?"

"…"

"Dope."

"You don't want me to answer that…"  
"Why you-!"

He then began choking him but Naruto was laughing his ass off. Even if this was violent, he sort of…liked this. Was he a machinist? Naruto decide to shrug the thought aside and bask in the joy of seeing the angry teme before him. Yeah, Teme…that really did seem to suit him better than ' '.


	6. Chapter 6

"Seriously? You've NEVER heard of a tamagotchi?"

"I think you're just making up words as you go."

"No it's a real thing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto then began to pounder deep in thought.

"How's that thinking going?"  
"Honestly, it hurts. I'm so confused."  
"About?"  
"Well, this is for our literature class right?"  
"Yeah?"

"So why are we talking about it, in our math class?"  
Turns out they actually had a lot of classes together. Lit, math and gym while the other half of there classes they didn't share. Which Sasuke didn't mind. He was glad to even have these many classes with the blond. He made things WAY more interesting.

"Come to think about it, why am I talking to you? Didn't your girlfriend push me into a locker and throw away my Gameboy?"

"She's not my girlfriend."  
"Say what you like but I don't think you have much of a choice." He then looked at the table behind Sasuke where Karin was keeping a careful eye on them. "Seriously I'm convinced that one day she's gonna rape you."

"Don't even joke about that." He shivered.

"I wasn't." he then looked Sasuke dead in the eyes and seemed once again lost in thought. Sasuke gave him a smug look.

"Like what you see?"  
Naruto snorted and gave him a friendly nudge.

"Teme. I was just thinking about how odd you are."  
"Odd?"  
"Yeah, like how the hell is it we get along so well? You're nothing like me."  
"Oh? You sure about that?"  
"What makes you think we're not?"  
True he liked talking with the boy, but he didn't want to become too close. He didn't want people to find out he was becoming friends with a geek.

"We'll, we're both boys."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why thank you captain obvious. Where would I be without you?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little. What could be say? The blond had this amazing gift of spreading that contagious smile of his.

"Probably dead in a ditch."

"I think I could survive."

"Narutooo…"

Naruto turned around to his whining friend.

"Yes Kiba?"  
"I can't believe you're cheating on me." Kiba pretended to wipe a tear.

Sasuke was a little taken aback. He was kidding right?

"Now now Kiba you know you're my one and only."  
Sasuke frowned. Why didn't he like where this was going?

"You mean it?"  
"Of course." He then raised his hand in the air in a dramatic way. "Until the ends of time!"

"Oh Naruto!"

Kiba lunged at him and they could hear some girls squealing in the background. Sasuke on the other hand was shaking and the pencil in his hand snapped into two.

"Kiba, Naruto, stop missing with the crazy fan girls with your over the top bromance fan servicing."

Sasuke's world seemed to of stopped. Bromance? His world then left out a big breath of air. Kiba pouted.

"I can't help it. I get jealous whenever Naruto makes friends with someone other than me." Kiba smiled up at Naruto "We've been friends for life. And I'm going to stay his number one friend until the day we die."  
"Yeah well your friendship is being mistaken as something off of a Shonen Ai series."

"…I don't think we're close enough yet..." Kiba whispered loudly as Naruto lowered his head to listen then nodded agreeing.

Shino twitched.

"The point isn't to make them think wild yaoi fantasy's!"

"Uuuh, yes it is." They both commented at the same time while Kiba was still embraced by Naruto.

"We like missing with peoples heads."  
"Yeah!" Kiba pumped his fits in the air. "Plus-" he then gave suggestive eyebrows "The chicks totally dig it."

Shino buried his face in his hands. Kiba…that moron.

"Ah-hem."

The boys then looked up to see their math teacher. But they didn't move really. After all, they were quite comfy.

"Yeees?"  
The mischief boys grinned at her. She snarled.

"I don't care what it is you're doing, but stop it. You're distracting the class."

"Can't help it that I'm beautiful."

Naruto commented as he ran his fingers through his hair and flicked it at the end.

"Uzamaki I sincerely doubt your 'looks' had anything to do with it."  
"Owch."

Naruto pretended to be hurt as he placed his index finger on his lip as though it were burned.

"And you, Kiba, you're not a dog. Get up."  
Kiba did as he was told and sat in his seat before she turned around to continue her lecture.

"Sigh, I miss your warm embrace already, my dear friend."

"Don't worry Kiba-" he then leaned back in his seat and ran a finger down one of Kiba's checks "there is always time to be close to one another…when where alone."

The girls squealed once again. Sasuke twitched but then heard something. He turned around to face Shino. Looked like he wasn't the only one with a broken pencil.

"Do they seriously do this-?"  
"EVERY math class? Yes. Most the girls here only have this class with them. So they abuse the hell out of it."

"Only in math class?"  
"Well, sometimes in gym depending on the situation. But other than that no."

"What do you mean by-"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Sasuke looked back at the two. He could understand they were really close friends but…something about them being together bugged the shit out of him.

The bell ringed and it was odd. Sasuke never thought there were other boys in the school who could get a group of girls swooning over them. Well in this case they were kinda cheating and not using their looks alone. Turns out they really were yaoi crazed. …whatever yaoi was. Sasuke then began scribbling something down, but the page was immediately ripped out.

"To protect your virgin eyes I recommend you DON'T look that up."

Shino commented before walking away with the piece of paper. Sasuke stood their baffled. Why the hell couldn't he look it up? NO ONE told an Uchiha what to do!

Oh dear god what was he thinking? Why didn't he just listen to Shino instead of dashing to the library the minute lunch started to go look it up online? He was disturbed…and yet he couldn't seem to pull away. It was like when you have to turn and look the minute you hear someone barfing. It's gross, but you looked anyways.

"Yeah they maybe close, but I don't think they're THAT close." Sasuke shivered at the thought. No. Just, no. He then logged off his computer. He didn't need to see anymore, he got the rough idea.

"Hey Teme! What'cha looking at?"

Sasuke jolted and thanked GOD he already shut down the webpage.

"Nothing…"

Naruto puffed his checks and pouted.

"Teme, so are such a TERRIBLE liar."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I always come here during lunch." He then smirked. "What are YOU doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the cafeteria with the other cool kids?"  
"I don't need to be with them ALL the time."  
"Careful, they way think I'm corrupting you into our geeky ways." Naruto taunted as he crawled his fingers towards Sasuke's general direction.

Oh you have NO idea… Sasuke thought to himself.

"What do you do here?"  
"Oh you know, geeky things. Read comics, hack codes, dress up as star wars characters."

Sasuke chuckled at his stereotypical joke.

"You would make a great chewbacca."

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"You…you've actually SEEN star wars?"  
"What? It's a classic."  
Naruto just stood there blinking a few times. Sasuke frowned. Was admitting that too much?

"Dude, it's just a movie."

Naruto twitched and something snapped.

"Just a movie!?" he began waving his arms in the air "It's one of the greatest films of all time!"

"Yeah cause phantom menace was SO fantastic."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PHANTOM MENACE WAS YOUR FAVORITE STAR WARS MOVIE!?"  
"I NEVER said that…" he looked at him dully. "I was being sarcastic."

Naruto let out a big gulp of air.

"Oh, oh thank god…" he then placed his hand on his beating heart "For a second there I thought I was going to have to de-friend you."

"We're friends?"  
Naruto shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

Sasuke smiled. A friend… he then remembered something.

"Do you wanna come to my place after school?"


	7. Chapter 7

"…"

"What's up?"  
"I don't honestly know." Naruto admitted. "I…I just got invited to go to the Teme's house."  
Kiba's eyes grew wide.

"Oh dear god…you are cheating on me!"

"Oh well you shut up? I think it's just for our assignment."

"You heartless two timer…"  
Naruto sighed. He didn't share this class with Sasuke so he couldn't very well talk to him now. It was…odd. Naruto looked down on the doodle he had made on his desk. Why would someone like Sasuke ask him over? Was it really for the project? He did seem like a cool person… Naruto then shock his head like a wet dog. No. Sasuke was one of those weird popular kids. Kids like him…didn't hang out with geeks like him… Naruto sighed. Great, now he was depressed. Why was this bugging him so much? He then took out his phone. Maybe it was because now that his online gammer buddy was off line he needed someone else to talk to. Sure there was Kiba, but… he then began texting.

"And then she was all like…. So I said-"

Sasuke groaned as he slumped his head into his hand.

"Please shut up…"  
This right here was why he'd rather hang out with the blond. Who cares about who got what pair of damn shoes?! He'd rather talk about flipping Star Wars! He then noticed his phone buzzing and checked it. Looked like he got an email. He took a closer look and his eyes widened. Kitsune?

**Yo! Red! Bored as fuck since you logged off. Hurry and get ungrounded! I wanna try out my new sword! .**

Sasuke smirked as he typed back.

**Can't gotta make friends.**

There then came an immediate response.

**What the hell for?! You got me don't you? I'm I not good enough anymore? DX**

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

**Big brother thinks I need a social life.**

**-.-; Dude, you're a gammer. Gammers don't need social lives so longs there's online gamming.**

Sasuke sighed.

**IKR? That's what I keep telling him.**

**LOL. Text me when your free from the evil that is RavenBlood. XD**

**Well do.**

Sasuke turned off his phone. He was already feeling gamming deprived. Luckily the minute Itachi met Naruto he was gonna get his god damn gamming privileges back. Then a weird sort of idea crept into his head. What if…he got Naruto into online gamming? He rested his arms on the desk and buried his head so that no one could see him try to hold in his laughter. Oh dear god that would be hilarious! He could just picture it now. Naruto swearing as he kept getting his newbi ass whooped and Sasuke having to explain every little thing to the moron…actually that seemed like it would be a lot of fun… no! He could not let Naruto know just how geeky he really was! …Shit. Sasuke just realized something. How the fuck could he do that, if said moron was going to his house?

"Ah so popular boy's in our gym class too huh?" Kiba smirked as he and Naruto walked into the locker room. "This should be interesting."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he removed his shirt.

"Must be nice to know that there's one place the girls can't reach you."

Naruto nudged Sasuke on the side.

Sasuke smirked. Yeah that was true, they couldn't reach him in the boys locker room.

"Careful, I may just skip class and stay in here."

"Seriously? I would of thought you'd like gym."

"I thought so to, but he told me he's not into sports." Naruto explained to Kiba.

"No kidding…" He then swatted Naruto's ass causing Naruto loose balance and bump into Sasuke "Hurry up and get changed! Imma whoop your asses!"

Naruto pulled back and chased after Kiba.

"I believe it is YOUR ass that's gonna get the whooping!"

Sasuke just stood there then looked down at himself. What was that just now? That weird feeling he got when Naruto pressed against him? Sasuke shrugged it off and put on his gym shirt. It was probably nothing.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"

Everyone groaned. You'd think he'd get tried of saying that at the start of every one of his classes…

"Today is Friday! And you know what that means!"

Some of the students got perked. Sasuke then noticed a group of boys in particular that were even more so.

"DODGE BALL!"

Naruto, Kiba and some other kid (that resembled their gym teacher) cheered.

"Dats right boys! Dodge ball!"

Sasuke then turned in the other direction and noticed the other geeks were not pleased. It was weird. Naruto and Kiba were geeks but… Sasuke then returned his attention to the teacher. The two boys where nothing like that.

"Don't worry Sasuke! I'll protect you!"

Karin leaned into Sasuke. Sasuke twitched. He didn't need THAT kind of protection…

"We'll count by two's to divide into teams!" Karin jerked as she realized something. By sitting next to Sasuke she was gonna be sent to the other team. She tried to switch places with someone, but Guy (their teacher) stood before her. "Now now, no switching around! That would be cheating! Count off!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Naruto, Kiba and the other boy looked at each other pumped with excitement.

"Lee and I will kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I don't think so." They all turned to notice Sasuke walk up from behind Naruto and rest his arm on his shoulder while the other hand pointed at himself. "I believe WE are the one's who are going to kick your asses." He then pointed at Lee and Kiba. All the boys grind.

"Oooh, Sasuke Uhicha, how rare. I always wanted to go up against you." Lee began jumping up and down one leg at a time while punching the air like a boxer. "Bring it!"

Guy blew his whistle and the boys departed to their side of the gym. Karin growled as he watched Sasuke talk to the blond.

"Man that kid WAS right." Karin snapped her head towards Suigetsu "You ARE jealous!"

"SHUT UP!" she then began beating up on him.

"Hey hey! I'm on your team!"

"I'm on Sasuke's team!"

"YOU READY!?"

Guy paused for dramatic effect as the kids leaned as far as they could from the wall with their hands still in contact. Sasuke glanced towards Naruto and saw him lick his lips in anticipation. Sasuke shivered. What was that just now?

"GO!"

Guy blew his whistle and Sasuke snapped out of it and ran as fast as he could towards the center of the battleground. Sasuke was one of the first there and threw one of the red rubber balls.

"I'm hit, I'm hit!"

Sasuke smirked as he stepped back getting ready to catch one. He may not of cared for sports, but damn this game was thrilling.

"Incoming!"

Naruto ducked and laughed.

"Geez Lee, you're never gonna hit anyone if you yell that out loud!"

"We'll see about that!" Lee then picked up another one "Ball!" then tried to hit the blond once again. From the looks of it, it was a close game. People were going out like crazy. Only three of them remained on each side.

"Ha! We are so kicking your-!"

Kiba then got whammed in the face with a ball. Guy blew the whistle.

"Header! Someone's in!"  
Kiba twitched. Who did that to him? Who the fuck DARED give the mother fucking king of dodge ball a header!? He then stopped. There on the other side was Shino, smiling, no smirking at him devilishly, as he waved in Kiba's direction.

"SHINO YOU ARE MINE!"

Kiba then began focusing all his attention on Shino. He had to hand him some credit, was damn good at dodging, unlike Lee and the newcomer who had just got in from the header.

"Kiba you moron! Stop!"  
"You need to get other people-!"  
"Or hell, start catching some balls!"

Ch, like hell if he cared. Once Shino was out of the way the others were a piece of- Kiba then noticed someone managed a hit on him.

"You're out Kiba!"

He glared at Naruto, who was laughing his ass off. Kiba was so distracted he didn't even notice the purposely-lame throw at him. I mean, lame to the point where ANYONE could of caught it. Kiba growled.

"You're next Uzamaki."

But Naruto didn't hear he was too busy lost in hysterics.

Karin twitched. What was it? What was it about this…this god damn geek that made Sasuke hang out with him so much? She then grabbed a ball. He wasn't even all that big of a deal. Nothing about him screamed charming. He was just so…ordinary. Well, beside the whisker marks. She put all her energy and anger into the ball and threw. He was gonna pay…

"Dope! Look out!"

Naruto turn to notice Sasuke had blocked a ball that was about to hit him. Sasuke had tried to catch it, but it managed to hit him square in the face instead. Naruto's eyes widened. The impact was so powerful it knocked Sasuke back and made him pass out on the ground. Guy blew his whistle.

"Header! Someone in!"

But nobody moved. All except Naruto who crouched down and shock Sasuke.

"Teme. Hey teme." Sasuke didn't move and Naruto began to panic. "Sasuke I swear if your joking with me I will knock you senseless!"

"He's already knocked out." Guy jogged over to check on Sasuke. He opened one of Sasuke's eyes then closed it. "Yep, I'm gonna take the boy to the nurses office." He then picked Sasuke up onto his back. "Continue on without me fellow students." and left giving Sasuke a piggyback ride all the way to the office.

"You-You…GEEK!" Karin screamed as she picked up another ball as he slowly stood up. "If he hadn't tried to block for you, he won't of gotten hurt!" she then threw the ball just like last time. She smiled like a mad women. She was gonna fucking kill-! She then froze. With his head still lowered towards the ground, he caught the ball with one hand. He slowly tilted his head, but only slightly, just enough to see his angry glair from behind his hanging bangs. The geeks, who where in the front of the line, since they got out first, hesitantly push the kid in front out. Angry as hell, Karin began screaming as she threw another ball. Though it was aimed at Naruto, Shino went up and caught it. Confused and blinded by range threw another one. Since it was a wild ball it was actually easy for one of the geeks who came in to catch it. The geeks in line smiled as one by one returned to the field as Karin continued to throw balls until there was no more on her side. Naruto snorted, which grabbed her attention and made her snap her head up towards him.

"You say you are one of the cool kids. HA!" He lifted his head up all the way. "You don't look cool! You don't look cool at all! Infact-" All the geeks raised their hands balls ready "You look alone!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke woke up with a killer headache. What just happened?

"You…baka."

He turned his head to the side to see Naruto from across the room, arms crossed against his chest and glairing at him. …why did he look pissed?

"Why the hell…did you do that?"

It took Sasuke a sec to recall what it was he was talking about, but then remembered. That was right, he took a hit for Naruto. Naruto started walking towards him while Sasuke raised his upper half resting on an arm and hissed placing the other hand on his head. He was still in a bit of pain. With his eyes closed he wasn't prepared for Naruto to shove him back down. He jolted his eyes open and looked at Naruto who hovered above him with both hands on his shoulders.

"Don't you EVER do that again."

Sasuke frowned.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?"  
"Sasuke."

Sasuke was a little taken aback. During the two days they had been together never once did he actually hear the other call him by his name. He then looked him dead in the eyes. Naruto was serious. Dead Serious.

"Naruto…"

The grip on his shoulders got tighter.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-!" Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could as he noticed Naruto was getting closer to him, and was expecting a punch. Only to of had the blond land on top of him. Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. "How…scared I was?" scared? "You…you weren't moving. You just laid there on the ground. I seriously thought the worst had happened."

Naruto then squeezed him bringing their bodies as close to one another as possible. Sasuke's face heated up. This feeling…it was coming back to him. That warm fuzzy tingly feeling that seemed to of rushed through his body. Only this time…his heart beat was loud, and faster. Without even thinking Sasuke ran his fingers through the blond's hair. It was so soft… what was this boy doing to him?

"Promise me-" Sasuke could hear him whisper against his chest "that you won't ever do something so reckless ever again."

Sasuke looked at the bundle of hair in front of him and sighed. He wasn't gonna answer that. Instead they just stayed that way, in silence.

"…Not cheating on me my ass."

Recognizing the voice, Naruto pushed himself up blush evident on his face and turned towards the door.

"K-Kiba?!"

"Getting your cuddles on without me. I see how it is…"  
"I-It's not like that!"

"Bitch please! You've been like that for a whole ten minutes!"

Naruto then looked at his digital watch. It had been in fact been ten minutes after school. Now Naruto's face exploded red. Sasuke chuckled as he basked in the expression Naruto had made. Naruto snapped his head back towards him.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD FROM YOU!"

He yelled as he pointed a finger at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."  
There was silence as the two of them looked at each other.

"Since you two clearly need a room I should probably leave now…"  
"Kiba you bastard!" He then took his backpack and lunged it at Kiba, who luckly shut the door just in time, and bolted off laughing. "I told you it wasn't like that!" Naruto panted for a bit then ran his fingers through his bangs. "Geez." He then turned around to face Sasuke. "Think you can manage to walk?"  
"I think I am more than capable of walking."

"Good, come on." He then walked over to pick up his bag. "We missed the buses so where ever it is you live we're walking."

It just dawned on him. He invited Naruto over to his place…

As the two of them walked out of the nurses offices Kiba could hear the two of them chatting away at the other end of the hall behind the corner. He could feel his heart slump and rubbed his hand on his opposing arm. Naruto was obviously happy with Sasuke. They surprisingly got along very well. …Kiba lowered his head as he slowly walked along the empty halls. He was afraid this day would come. The day… Naruto would no longer need him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiba was panting. He had just taken down three kids from the opposing school all on his own. He spat some blood then whipped his lips. His body might have been in pain, but he sure as hell felt better. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he then left the boys in the alleyway.

As he stood out, he squinted his eyes and raised his hand to shield him from the sunlight. Damn it was sunny out, too sunny. The fuck was up with that? Weather here usually sucked. Slouching he then continued on, hoping it would rain or something. Anything but be this fucking sunny when he was in such a bad mood.

It was no one's fault really, he knew one day this was gonna happen. But he couldn't blame it on anybody, which ticked him off. He wasn't "in love" with Naruto, he knew this because he never felt like doing anything sexual with him. But he did care an awful lot for him. Like an over protected brother sort of way. One who would get extremely jealous if someone other than him got to close. Which was exactly what had happened. What he hated most was the fact that he knew damn better than to go off and beat the ever living shit out of the Uhicha.

As similar as the two boys were, Kiba was hands down the tougher one. Naruto knew he used to get into fights. What he hadn't known was that Kiba continued doing so behind his back. Kiba grew up in the 'wrong side' of town, and still is really. It wasn't a neighbor hood to be proud of. But his family was below average so it didn't give him much of an option.

Having lived in such conditions, Kiba used to steal when he was little. He was really good too. Wallets, picking locks, the whole deal, at the age of six. One day he broke into an apartment. It was a shit hole, so he figured it would be an easy place to break into. When he opened the door though he was in a world of shock. It looked worse on the inside. Smelt god-awful, graffiti everywhere, walls coming apart, and the room before him only had a mattress with a tattered old blanket and a picture framed beside it. Picking up the picture a door then opened and he saw a boy, a boy his age.

"Who are you?"  
Kiba blinked a few times.

"I'm…Imma robber!" He yelled as he pulled out a knife towards him. "And I'm not afraid to use this!"

"Go right ahead."

Kiba's world seemed to freeze. There was no hesitance in the voice or any hint of fear. Nor did his face show any such emotions. The way the boy's eyes just bored into his expressionlessly scared him. Kiba's poor hand was shacking. He soon lowered it.

"Thought you said you weren't afraid to use it."  
"Normally I'm not…but something don't feel right."

"Oh?"  
"Where your parents?"

The boy merely pointed at the picture in Kiba's hands and Kiba could feel the weight of gravity push down on him. His parents where dead.

"Shit. I-I'm sorry…"  
"It's not your fault."  
"Well no but…I just tried to steal from you. And you don't even have anything."

"I have this."

He then walked up to Kiba and took the picture and hugged it against his chest. "It's the most precious thing in the world."

Now Kiba was gushing. Holy shit he felt bad. I mean, he'd stabbed people and took money but somehow none of it even compared to what it was he saw before him.

"SHIT!"

The boy jolted as Kiba yelled and whipped his eyes and snotty noise.

"…are you okay?"  
"Why the hell are you asking me that!?"  
The boy then hugged Kiba gently.

"Because you're crying."

Kiba dropped the knife and just stood there in the boys embrace. The boy pulled back and smiled at him.

"Feel better now?"

Naruto's childish chuckle echoed in Kibas head as he walked across the street. It had been awhile since he had a flashback like that. He then looked up at the sky. Naruto had really changed him that day. Even to the point that he even quit stealing. Though he still got into fights and took wallets as trophies. Kiba smirked as he squeezed the credit cards in his pockets from the boys he'd beaten up.

"Now, where to spend all yeah before they realize you're all missing…"

He then walked in front of a window of a toy store and smiled. He remembered taking Naruto in there back when they were little. A toy fox he believed the first gift. Oh what was it called? Kyuubi? Ah the look on that kids face. The way he smiled. Made Kiba so proud of himself and determined to always make sure he'd smiled that way. It was a struggle at first, after all Naruto had it even worse than he did. But over time things at home got better, his mother finally quit drinking and his older sis was finally old enough for a job. With money coming in family life was slowly getting better. Enough to even lend Naruto a hand.

Until he was old enough to start getting jobs over the summer and spring to make up for whatever the government didn't cover. Luckily they had finally found Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya, and didn't need to work all the time. But even then that didn't stop Kiba from being there for him… until now. Kiba frowned. No, he could still be there for him…just not as much…

"DAMN IT!"

He slammed his hand hard enough on a brick wall to make it bleed a little. It was weird. It was like…maybe it wasn't Naruto who needed someone. More like…He needed someone to need him. Kiba gritted his teeth. He would never admit that though…

"Oooh that had to hurt."

Kiba twitched as he looked up to see-

"Shino?" Kiba looked at him in disbelieve "The hell-? …on second thought, I don't want to know."

"You shouldn't steal you know."  
"Huh?"  
Shino then pointed at his pocket. Kiba snorted.

"What now? You my mother or something?"  
"He wouldn't approve of this-"

"Shut up!"

He glared at Shino angrily. Shino sighed.

"They were clearly not enough."

"Huh?" Kiba asked confused as Shino took off his coat.

Taking off his sunglasses he then glanced over at Kiba and raised his hand.

"Come on." He then bent his fingers towards himself. "Show me what you got."

Kiba smirked.

"If that's what you want!" He then lunged at Shino. "You're going down!"

"…"

"You were saying?"  
"Get the fuck off me!"

Kiba wailed as he squirmed underneath Shino who was sitting comfortably on his back with the cards in hand. Shino smirked and got off him to go put on his coat.

"Let's go return these."

"Why the hell for! I won them!"  
"Cause it would be rather silly to have them since the money you were gonna spend them on is food I'm going to cover for anyways."

Kiba looked at him completely blown away. That is, until his stomach started to growl which caused Kiba to blush. Shino chuckled.

"Come on the sooner we give these back the sooner we'll eat."

Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets, pouted, and followed Shino not too far behind.

"I want pizza."  
"Alright then."  
"Real pizza. None of that fake shit you get through fast food joints."  
"Very well."  
"With pickles." Kiba smirked hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"…so longs I'm not eating it."

Kiba laughed.

"Oh no, I'm am SO gonna make you eat one."  
"You will do no such thing."  
"Challenge excepted!"  
Shino rolled his eyes just before putting on his sunglasses. It was really nice out today…


	10. Chapter 10

"Dope-" Sasuke hissed in embarrassment "I said I was fine."  
"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn."

Sasuke groaned as Naruto continued to make Sasuke lean against him by having one of his arms around Sasuke's sides, and Sasuke's arm wrapped around Naruto's neck for support.

"I can not believe you actually used a gone with the wind reference."  
"Huh, is that where's it from? I didn't know that. Heck I don't think I've ever heard of 'gone with the wind'. What's it about?"  
"It's an old romance movie done around the 1940's."

"Ah."

Ironically the wind then blew by. Sasuke coughed. Awkwaaaard…

"So what's the big plan? We gonna hammer down and study or-"  
"Study."  
Naruto pouted.

"Well your no fun."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dope."  
"Teme!"

"Hello-"

Itachi slowed down his car behind the boys so they won't notice him.

"And what do we have here?"  
He commented as he noted the boy's arm around Sasuke and Sasuke was actually allowing the man to still live. How…interesting. Itachi smirked. He was gonna have a lot of fun with this…

"Why hello, would you like some candy?"  
Naruto turned to see a man in a black sexy sports car. Naruto looked like a child looking through the windows of a toy store.

"Only if that means I get to be in that sexy car…"  
"Naruto snap out of it!" Sasuke shook Naruto before glairing at the man. "And you!" he then pointed at him. "Have you no shame!?"  
"What? I'd take a cutie like him home any day."  
"That's kidnapping!"  
"Kidnapping is such a nasty word, I prefer the term "Forcibly inviting over"."

"It's the same god damn thing!"

Naruto chuckled. He normally wouldn't jump into someone's car, but since he looked so much like Sasuke, he had a hunch it was someone related to him.

"No seriously, come on in, I'll give you two a lift."

"Like hell we'd get in a car with you!"

"Tsk, you're right. You would much rather continue showing off you love and affection towards on another in pubic."

"…" Sasuke twitched. "Naruto get in the car."  
"Huh? But Sasuke-"  
"GET IN THE CAR!"

Itachi was having one hell of a time holding back his laughter. He really enjoyed messing with Sasuke way too much…

"Drive you bastard! Drive!"

And with that drove the two boys to their place.

"…"

"You a fish out of water?"  
Could you blame him? His house was HUGE! All he had was a small little apartment that he shared with Jiriya, his pervy old godfather who wrote porn for a living.

"Don't just stand there, come on!"

Naruto shook his head like a wet dog and followed the two inside.

As Naruto was taking off his shoes he couldn't help but notice Sasuke's brother staring at him. He turned to Sasuke and whispered.

"What's his problem?"  
Sasuke sighed.

"I don't often bring people home with me so-"

Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled. Sasuke twitched. "The hell's YOUR problem?"  
"Heh, makes me feel special knowing I'm the first."  
Sasuke blushed a little. The way he said that…just sounded wrong…

Itachi smirked. This was better than what he had expected. Sasuke didn't just bring over a friend, but a possible 'best' friend.

"Sooo, how did you two meet?"  
"Hm? Oh we have a class project together."  
"Oh?"

"Yeah! It's on-!"

Sasuke then covered Naruto's mouth and glared at Itachi. He would NEVER hear the end of it from him if he found out. Slightly annoyed Naruto did what any ornery child would of done. He licked Sasuke's fingers. Shocked and embarrassed Sasuke exploded pink and pulled his hand away from Naruto's dangerous lips. He could not believe he actually did that! Naruto glimpsed back and burst out laughing.

"Dude the look on your face! Priceless!"

Now Sasuke was just pissed. How DARE he!

"Aw, did I anger you?"  
"Imma fucking kill you!"  
"Now now, you don't REALLY want to kill your friend now do you? After all, who knows what you might get in return…"

Then it dawned on him. Oh yeah, if Naruto stayed long enough and Itachi saw him as Sasuke's friend, he could get his gaming privileges back! Naruto how ever was thinking something else entirely and blushed. What did Itachi mean by that? It sounded…kinda dirty… he glanced up at him. The way he had raised his eyebrows suggestively and smirking was not helping either…

"Why don't you two work on your projects upstairs in your room?"  
Naruto smiled and was about to head upstairs- until Sasuke pulled him back by the collar.

"Because WE are staying DOWN here to do it."  
Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. Why couldn't they do it in Sasuke's room? Was it because…there was something Sasuke was hiding from him? Naruto could help but let the smallest smirk curl on his lips. What could it be? Could it be it was messy? Nah. Unless Sasuke's underwear was everywhere…sexy undies? Thong? Naruto snorted as he tried picturing Sasuke in a frilly pink thong. Less likely, but it did leave a nice image in his head.

"Dope, what's so funny?"  
"What'cha hiiiiding from me?"  
Sasuke frowned.  
"None of your damn beez wax."

Naruto raised a brow. Poor Sasuke. He should have just told him. Once Naruto was determined to do something, there was nothing on the face of the Earth that could possibly stop him from achieving his goal.

Sasuke had ended up dragging him to the dining room table and began pulling out his books from his backpack. Naruto however just sat across from him, which caused Sasuke to twitch.

"You gonna do something?"  
"Hmm, nope." Naruto smiled. "I'm head of YOU now. YOU are the one who needs to keep up." Now Sasuke was twitching severely which only made Naruto's smile grow. "So if you need any help…feel free to ask me."  
"LIKE HELL I'LL ASK YOU FOR HELP!"

Naruto burst out laughing. Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun.

Or so he thought. Now he was just bored.

"Teme-" Naruto whined "I'm bored!"

"We just got started!"

"And now I'm boooooored!"

"Read a book."

Naruto pouted as he rested his chin on the table.

"I said I was bored not 'I need something to put me to sleep'." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto sighed. "Welp, Imma go look for the bathroom then." And got up and left the room. Sasuke sighed. Man Naruto was a hand full. He leaned back. But…he wasn't bad either. He was certainly entertaining… he smiled as he recalled all the time they had spent together. He was also a bit troublesome. Now Sasuke was frowning. Wait, did he seriously just leave Naruto alone? Sasuke eyes widened and bolted out of his seat.

"NARUTOO!"

He yelled as he ran up the stairs. He better not be where he thought he was-!

"Holy shit Teme." Naruto commented as he looked at the room before him. "You…are such a geek!"

Sasuke's world shattered. He saw it. He saw his room!

"Dude! You even have the figuring's!"

Naruto walked into his room and Sasuke began to panic.

"DOPE! GET OUT!"

"Is that a poster of the first Star Trek movie?!" he then leaned in "Oh my god! It's even signed!"

"GET OUT!"

"Daaaw~! You even have a little lego Stargate on your desk! Oooh! And Star Wars bed sheets!"

Sasuke buried his head in his hands in shame.

"All this place is missing is a doctor whooves plushie…"  
"God someone shoot me…"  
Naruto turned around and smiled at him.

"Teme, there is NOTHING wrong with being a geek. I mean, look at me!"

Sasuke did and was mortified.

"Oh dear god, WHY!?"

Naruto twitched.

"Heey…"  
"I wanna die."  
"Oh no you don't, you emo."

Sasuke sighed.

"Now you know my secret."

Naruto looked around the room. He had to hand it to Sasuke. It was an awesome geek room. Infact, he was kinda jealous.

"You gonna blackmail me or-?"  
"Huh? With what?" implicating he would  
Sasuke looked at him dully.

"Dude, if people found out about this, my reputation would be ruined."

"…so?"  
"SO!?"

Naruto sighed.

"Look there really isn't anything wrong with being a geek. In fact, it's kinda awesome." Sasuke groaned as Naruto continued. "There's comic cons, sci-fi conventions, gaming, online gaming-"  
"I know."

"So what's there to be ashamed of?"  
"You're not popular, you wouldn't understand."  
"I guess you're right, I don't. I don't see the benefits of not being able to be who you are and hiding it from the rest of the world."

"THAT'S WHAT I KEEP TRYING TO TELL HIM!"  
Both boys jolted.

"Itachi you bastard…"  
Naruto chuckled.

"See, even HE agrees with me!"  
Sasuke smack himself on the forehead and let his hand slide down his face. This was going to be a loooong day.

Just then it started raining outside.

"What the hell?"  
"It was so nice out too…" Naruto pouted. "And I forgot my damn umbrella at home too…"

Itachi smirked.

"Ah no, you are not going out with weather like that."  
"Huh? But I got to go home."  
"No, you need to spend the night."

A VERY long day…


	11. Chapter 11

Welp, so much for nice weather. Shino sighed.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me!"

Kiba whined. It had to be miserable NOW!? Where was this god damn weather 20 minutes ago!? Kiba then sneezed. Crist he was cold.

"It's a good thing we ate then. Where do you live?"

"Uh…a ways from here." Kiba then turned around, back facing Shino. "I'll go home by myself."  
…ah no. Shino then grabbed one of Kiba's hands and began dragging him in a completely different direction. Kiba blushed as he stared at their interlocked hands.

"H-H-Hey! W-What do you think you're going!?"  
"My place is closer…"  
"I don't care!"

Kiba tried to break free but Shino squeezed tighter. Like hell he was gonna let Kiba get away.

"Shino, let goooooo!"

"No."  
"Aw come on!"  
Shino smiled. Kiba was such a child, it was cute.

"Shiiinoooo!"

"Nope."  
"Whhhyyy?!"  
"Cause I said so."  
Kiba made a flustered like growl sound. This was embarrassing. And yet…he looked down at Shino's hands. It wasn't all that bad. Heck his hand was warm…

"What, you giving me the silent treatment now?"  
"Damn straight I am!"  
"You're defeating the purpose of it…"  
"SHUT UP!"

They really didn't have to walk far. Once they reached inside Kiba shock himself like a wet dog.

"You're drenching wet." Shino then pulled off his coat "There's a shower you can use down the hall."

"But aren't you wet too?"

Shino smirked.

"You implying that you want me to bathe with you?"

Kiba blushed like crazy.

"I SAID NO SUCH THING!"

He then marched to the restroom as Shino chuckled at him. Adorable, just fucking adorable…

"Damn that Shino gets on my nerves!"

Kiba complained as he let the hot water hit him. He then rested his back against the shower wall. Now that he thought about it…were where Shino's parents? He didn't hear a 'welcome home' when they walked in… there then came a knock on the door, which caused Kiba to jumped.

"Y-you better not think about coming in here!"

"I'm not, I'm just leaving a towel in here for you."

He could then see Shino's hand drop a towel before shutting the door. Kiba was silent and sighed.

"You're still there aren't you."  
"Maaaaybe."  
Kiba smiled.

"Pervert."

He could hear Shino chuckle.

"Is there something you want?"  
"We'll not really 'want' but…where are your parents?"  
There was silence. Kiba then turned off the water and got out grabbing the towel before getting close to the door. "Shino?"

He then heard a bonk on the door. Shino must of bonked his forehead against the door. He then heard Shino sigh.

"Not here."  
"Where?"

"Work."

"Is it like this all the time?"

"…"

Kiba then dried off his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist and got out. Shino just stood there sulking with his head down. He looked like an neglected puppy who needed a hug. Which mind you really got to him. He was even thinking 'Aaaaaww!' and tried resting. It be kind of awakard if a mostly naked man started hugging you. Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey." Shino then looked up at him. "Uh…can I spend the night? Since it's like, you know, raining and stuff?"

Shino smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can find for spare pajamma's."

He then left smile never leaving his face and humming some old catchy song. Kiba crossed his arms, leaned against the door, and smirked. Maybe…just maybe there was someone out there…who could need him after all.


	12. Chapter 12

"…"

"Not one word."  
"It's so cute~!"

Sasuke groaned. Why didn't he have ONE pair of normal pajamas? Naruto smiled as he looked down at the pj's he was wearing. He had on a plain grey shirt, which was way too huge, and cotton soft kitty bottoms from the big bag theory. He then glanced over at Sasuke's who wore, again another ridiculously large shirt (only his was green), and had black silky bottoms with green numbers going down all matrix style.

"Not a geek my ass, you have big bag theory pajama's."

"Didn't we already establish that I'm a geek?"

Naruto rested his chin in between his thumb and somewhat closed hand and pondered.

"You're more like…a nerd and a geek…hmm, what would that make you? A neek or a gerd?"  
Sasuke closed his eyes, pinched the upper rim of his nose, and sighed. Naruto…you moron… satisfied with his response Naruto smiled triumphantly. But that alone was not enough to overcome his boredom. He then looked down at his soft kitty bottoms.

"I wanna watch it now…"

Sasuke lowered his hand and looked up at him dully.

"Big bang theory?"  
"Yeah!" Naruto pumped.

Well, it was Friday so there wasn't any school tomorrow…

"I don't particularly feel like watching that."

Naruto pouted and Sasuke smiled, which Naruto caught on right away.

"Hey! You're just saying that to take pleasure in my misery!"  
"Schadenfreude."

"…a whata what now?"  
"Schadenfreude German for the happiness of the misfortune of others."

"Happiness for the misfortune of others…that is German." Sasuke laughed. "But no seriously now what?"  
Sasuke then looked around.

"Well, I do have a few games you could play."  
"Just me?"  
"Look, just cause YOU don't do your homework doesn't mean I don't do mine. Unlike you I'm determined to pass."  
Naruto rolled his eyes and stuck his tong out. Sasuke then walked over to a shelving unit and opened the main cabinet doors. Naruto's eyes opened in shock. Holy shit that was a huge tv. And just how many game stations where in there?

"Games are in the three dressers below. Have fun."  
Naruto walked to the shelf as Sasuke walked over to his school bag to pull out his books. Naruto was lost for words. .GAMES! Oh what to choose what to choose…Ah ha!

"Seriously?"

Sasuke commented dully as he noticed that Naruto had chosen a Gamecube game.

"What? I like Gamecube."  
"I have an X-box and a Wii, and you choose that?"  
"…I like Gamecube." Naruto mumbled.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and put on his glasses. Naruto was so weird. Naruto placed the game in, grabbed a controller and sat on a beanbag. Sasuke looked at the screen for a bit. What game did he-? No! Focus you've got work to do… He then returned to his book.

It wasn't long until he heard the familiar voice of a young link. Sasuke smirked. Just by the sound of the game he knew Naruto was playing the Zelda wind waker.

"Hold still you damn pigs!"

Sasuke covered his mouth and tried not to burst out laughing. He then did the slightest peek at the screen and saw Naruto miserably missing the pigs.

"Man you suck."  
"Don't you have work to do?"  
Without warning Sasuke came up to him behind him and took the control from Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto still watched the screen and saw Sasuke catching them like crazy. Naruto pouted in his seat. "Show off."  
"Nah, I'm just better than you."  
Naruto twitched.  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Nope, just a fact."  
"Imma out pig you!"  
He then pulled the cored forcing Sasuke to let go of the control and once again went after the pigs.

"Missed."  
"Teme! Shut up!"

Itachi was walking through the hallway and stopped when he heard a pig like squeal. Confused he then peeked through the barely opened door and smiled. Both Naruto and Sasuke were seating next to each other in beanbags, Naruto trying to catch piggies in the game and Sasuke watching intently with his reading glasses still on and an organic chemistry book in hand. Itachi chuckled. The sight before him was just adorable.

"You DO realize that there is in fact MORE to the game then catching pigs right?"  
"I KNOW THAAAaaaaaat…."

Sasuke then glanced to the side to see Naruto at a loss for words. Sasuke raised a brow.

"There something on my face?"  
Naruto then pointed towards Sasuke's face

"Glasses."

Then it dawned on him. He was still wearing his stupid glasses. Sasuke blushed and took them off.

"Wha-!? Hey Teme! Put them back on!"  
Naruto then leaned over to reach them, which as a result made Naruto's stomach land on Saskue's legs. Sasuke's blush deepened.

"Wha-?! Why?"  
Naruto had then snatched the glasses from him and slowly tried balancing himself up on the beanbags without damaging the fragile object.

"Cause Teme-" he then placed them on Sasuke "They suit you."

Sasuke was taken aback. No one had ever told him that before. When he was in elementary school and first tried them on he had heard people talk about him.

"Oooh look! It's the Uhicha's!"

"They look so cool!"  
"But what's with the glasses?"  
"Ch, yeah, they look dorky."  
"What is he, a geek?"  
That had really gotten to him. He ended up throwing them away. His parents got mad at him though and bought him new ones. That didn't change the fact he never wore them at school. Made reading the board hard at times (since he often forgot to put in his damn contacts), but he could hear what the teachers were saying and if he sat in the front row he could still make it out…ish. Sides, he had a 'cool' reputation to maintain. He couldn't very well go around wearing glasses now could he? But… he continued to look at Naruto who in turn was still looking straight at him, the fact that he said they suited him…

"Kiiiiiissss!"

Both of them jolted and turned to see Itachi peeking through the doorway and blushed like crazy.

"ITACHI YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!" Sasuke screamed "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY ROOM!" and threw his book, only to hit the shut door instead. They could hear Itachi laughing his ass off which pissed Sasuke off to the point he got up from the beanbag and dashed after him with a pillow in hand. "IMMA MURDER YOOOOU!"

Naruto just sat there, still blushing and slightly dazed. That moment back there, before Itachi interrupted…what was that? Itachi's words echoed in his head, causing the poor blond to blush even more.

"Ah-ah-Nooooo!"

Naruto then turned to bury his head into the beanbag and screamed. No! There was NOTHING romantic going on back there! None what's so ever! …Gaaaah!


	13. Chapter 13

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was Uhicha Sasuke. One of the most handsomest popular boys in school. Girls went ga ga over him, guys wanted to be him, and everyone knew who he was. Well, they knew his name and what he looked like. He frowned. No one knew who he REALLY was. He then looked down on the dresser to see his contact container and glasses.

_("They suit you.")_

Sasuke looked at the two items before him in silence before slowly taking the glasses and putting them on. The world seemed instantly clearer. It was like he could really see things. He lifted them up to see the slightly blurry world. The one he normally saw. The one where everything was a blur, he then leaned closer to the mirror, even himself. He then dropped the glasses back on. Was this really who he was?

He then felt warm arms embrace him. At first it started him, but when he looked down and noticed the arms were tan he knew it was Naruto and calmed down.

"Dope, what are you doing?"  
He could feel Naruto nuzzle his head against his neck.

"Did I ever tell you how good you looked with glasses?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked…good? His body then jolted as he felt Naruto kiss and suck down along his neck. Sasuke breath became shaky and heart was beating loudly and out of control. He moaned. Why did this feel so good?

"God you're sexy." Naruto practically growled against his now sensitive skin "I wanna hear that again." He then bit and sucked that the flesh in between the neck and shoulder while brushing his tong against the top. Sasuke yelped then made wanton like sounds as he slowly felt his self control seep away.

"Ah-ah Mmmm~!" Sasuke then bit his bottom lip.

A pop sound was made as Naruto pulled away leaving a nice hicky for the world to see.

"Now now-" Naruto then placed his index finger under Sasuke's chin forcing him to look Naruto dead in the eyes "We well be having none of that." Then moved his hand to the back of Sasuke's head and pushed him forward into a kiss. Sasuke's body was turned to face Naruto's as his mouth was violently abused by the other. Sasuke moaned in pleasure, as his butt bumped into the dresser behind him. Naruto then let his other hand roam down Sasuke's side, to his hips, then to his ass. Messaging it at first, then cupped it, then lastly squeezing it pushing it forward so that his groin made contact with Naruto's bent knee. Sasuke pulled out of the kiss with a gasp that was immediately replaced with a moan as Sasuke began grinding himself on Naruto's knee. Naruto smirked obviously enjoying Sasuke's little show, but decided he wanted more.

With his hand still on Sasuke's ass, he then lowered it to his thigh and pulled up causing Sasuke to wrap his leg against his. Getting the idea, Sasuke moved his other leg up and wrapped himself around Naruto. He then leaned forward making Sasuke go back until his upper body rested completely on the dresser. Naruto still continued to lean in so that his face was on the other side of the Sasuke's neck that he hadn't yet touched and began roughly grinding into him while giving his neck the same treatment from earlier.

"Ah ah ah AH!"

Sasuke clinged onto Naruto back, digging his nails into him, as though he was holding onto him for dear life as he felt the dresser below him move and bang into the wall. He was shaking uncontrollably and was unable to even speak one coherent word. Let alone think straight.

"This, THIS is the real you." He could hear, well more like feel, Naruto growl at him "This…is what I love about you."

Sasuke jolted up one hand on a blanket and the other on his heart. Panting like crazy he then glanced around his room then at an alarm clock. 8:00 in the god damn morning, so much for sleeping in on the weekend. …JUST WHAT KIND OF DREAM WAS THAT!? He ran his hand through his hair then brought it to his face. Apparently he was sweating. Sasuke sighed as he lifted the blankets off him and shifted. Then froze. He looked down at his lower half. Was that…what he thought it was? Sasuke's eyes widened. Holy shit it was. He then began to panic. He never had one of these before. Now that he thought about it, did this mean he had his 'manly period?'. Then an even more startling realization hit him. He had his first ejaculation from a wet dream about another guy. Sasuke's face exploded red. Holly shit, not only was he a geek…but he was a gay geek.


	14. Chapter 14

Get a life 14

Naruto woke up looking around him. That was…an odd dream. Not a bad one but…just odd. Naruto hopped out of his sleeping bag, then noticed Sasuke wasn't in bed nor in his room. He decided to shrug it off and began taking off his shirt.

"Morning dooooope…"

Naruto stopped mid way and turned to face Sasuke who was standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. Naruto looked at him up and down.

"When was the last time you ate? You're skinny as hell."  
Sasuke shook his head a little to snap out of his trance like state.

"Dope, you saw me eat pizza yesterday."

"…You look like a girl on a diet."  
He then took his shirt off all the way. Naruto wasn't ripped or anything, after all, he didn't really come off as someone who worked out. But he did have a flat stomach. Smooth chest… Stop staring you moron! Sasuke's inner self yelled at him. Naruto then put on his shirt from yesterday and Sasuke was once again able to focus correctly.

"You gonna stick around for breakfast?"  
"Depends-" Naruto smiled at him. "What'cha having?"  
"Well knowing Itachi…if he cooks it's going to be German sausages, mashed potatoes and gravy." In the appearance of something TOTALLY inappropriate, Sasuke added to himself, god damn perv.

Naruto then lowered his head and glanced up at Sasuke.

"What if YOU cook it?"  
"Eggs."

"That's it?"  
"And toast."

"Will I do love toast. Why don't you cook us some?"  
"Why don't you make something? You lazy-"  
"Do you want your kitchen destroyed?" Naruto chuckled.

"…your just trying to get out of cooking right?"  
"They don't call me Naruto for nothing."  
Sasuke didn't get the joke, nor did he really want to find out.

"Fine, I'll make us something…"

Naruto smiled in a perky manner. Awesome!

"…I smell food…"

"AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY!"

Sasuke yelled as he pointed a spatula at Itachi as he walked through the kitchen. Naruto sat next to the counter that divided the kitchen from the dining room and smiled. Breakfast time, Breakfast time, all for me, Breakfast time! Naruto hummed in his head as he nibbled on some toast.

"Whaa-?! How come he's getting some!? Oh wait that's right, with the way you two were all love dovey I suppose doing something like this would only be natural…"  
Naruto choked on his toast (if that is at all possible).

"Damn it Itachi do you ALWAYS have to be so damn perverse?! Naruto can't cook for shit!"

"Oh? Is that so?"

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Last time I tried that my old man and I were making cookies for 'santa'. Told me to go get the butter and melt it. It was frozen from being in the freezer so I asked him for how long to heat it up for. He said "Well how long do YOU think?". He should of realized that if I had to ask I really didn't know."  
"So how long did you heat it up for?"  
"15 minutes?" Sasuke nearly dropped the spatula. Naruto chuckled nervously "Yeah, microwave stopped working after that…did you know that you can in fact burn butter?"  
"Only you would know something like that."

Sasuke sighed as he flipped the eggs. Thank GOD he's not cooking. Who knew he was THAT bad?

"Take it you don't take packed lunchs then?"  
"Hm? Oh yeah I do."  
"So your parents make it for you?"  
Naruto paused and bit his bottom lip.

"Jiriya doesn't make lunches for me."

Itachi raised a brow as he noticed Naruto's actions and choice of words. The kids real parents died and someone else was raising him. Subject is emotional, do not bring up again.

"So if that's that case…what do you eat during lunch time?"  
"Ramen!"

Sasuke was twitching at him.

"Bull shit."  
"Huh?"  
Sasuke then walked up to him and lifted Naruto's shirt up and caused him to "ek!"

"How the hell can you eat that crud and still have a flat stomach?!"

Sasuke then placed his hand on him and ran it down his stomach. Naruto shivered as he leaned back and clinched his hands to the back of the chair. Sasuke's hands were really warm… and surprisingly soft. Sasuke's hand paused and he looked up at Naruto and their gaze just seem to stay there.

"Now, leeean in and-"  
"Oh for crying out loud!"  
Sasuke then turned around to fiddle with the eggs on the stove. Itachi pouted in his seat.

"You're no fun."

Sasuke then slammed the plates next to him and began putting some eggs on them. He then handed Naruto a plate.

"Huh? Where's Itachi's?"  
"I said I wasn't making him any."  
"Oh what a cruel heartless being you are. Letting your own brother starve!"

"Uh, if you want you can have some of mine."

"Hm, oh no thanks." He smiled at Naruto for the kind jester.

"Then what the hell was up with all that bitching!?" Sasuke complained.

Itachi sighed.

"It's the thought that counts…"

Naruto chuckled as he began digging into the eggs. It had been a while…since he had this…Hmmmm, eggs….

"So Naruto, you planning on staying longer? It is after all the weekend…"  
"Can't, I got a job."  
Now that got Sasuke's attention.

"Mind getting Sasuke one of those? He needs to get out of the house."  
Sasuke glared at him and Naruto laughed.

"I don't think the Teme here would like it."

"Even better."  
Sasuke twitched. Could his brother NOT be an ass? Just this once? He then noticed Naruto looking at him.

"I'm not wearing glasses…"  
"You really should-" Sasuke then took a sip of his OJ and Naruto looked away with the sliiiightest blush on his face and spoke softly "they look good on you." Aaand spat out the OJ nearly choking on it. Sasuke began pounding onto his chest.

"You kay?"  
"Choking…oj…what you think?" Sasuke coughed.

Naruto patted Sasuke on the back and looked at Itachi.

"I'm afraid the kind of job I do doesn't really get one outside much."  
"Oh?"  
"I have an online website where people can go to and request cosplay."  
"Cosplay?!" Itachi's eye's perked up "Do you mean like for con's and stuff?!"  
"Yep, turns out I'm really good at it. I even make stuff for the school plays, if the fabric is provided. Heck, I get paid and get to keep the extra's too."

"Awesome…" Itachi was in awe. Naruto raised a brow.

"You're thinking of a cosplay you want aren't you?"  
"Hellsing…"

"$125 or around $200 for a really nice set."  
Itachi pondered then realized something.

"Hey wait a sec are you apart of SmartBlonds Comp. per chance?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Dude you're cosplay's are awesome!" he then leaned over and wrapped an arm around Sasuke and pointed at him "Teach him how to do that!"

Sasuke twitched. Ah hell he was gonna learn something sissy like making cute little cosplays for over the top anime fans! Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Actually…I was kinda hoping to use him as a model…"

Sasuke froze.

"A…A model?"  
"Well yeah, I'd be lying if I said you didn't look good."

HE WANTS HIM TO BE A MODEL CAUSE HE LOOKS GOOD!? Itachi squealed.

"Only if I get pic-tuuures~!"

Sasuke snapped at him.

"Ah like hell there'd be pictures!"  
"But teme, that would be the point! I would be using you as advertisement for my work."

Somehow that just made it seem less exciting. Sides who knows what the hell the dope would force him to wear.

"Pass."

Naruto sighed.

"I figured as much." He then grabbed another piece of toast. "Welp, I'm off." And with that started towards the door. "Later!" and with that left.

There was silence.

"He thinks you look gooood."  
"Shut up."  
"He thinks your hooooot."  
"I said shut up."  
"And I bet, he wants to, to to to to go to bed with you~"

"I swear to god if you don't shut up right now I'll-!"  
"And make lots of babies too~"  
"YOU'RE F-ING DEAD!"

And thus began chasing Itachi through out the house and beating the ever living shit out of him. …what a lovely Saterday…


	15. Chapter 15

Get a Life 15

Welp, this was an interesting Saturday morning. Shino wasn't really sure what it was he should do. Sure he LIKED the position he was in…but what if Kiba woke up? Kiba was cuddling Shino. In his sleep of course, not free willingly. Shino had offered that they share a bed since his bed was big enough for the two of them. Shino glanced up to the sleeping Kiba. …Damn it he was CUTE! He looked back at Kiba's chest and blushed. Should he just pretend to go back to sleep? Wiggle out? Escape? Shino sighed. Kiba had an iron grip on him. There was no way to escape even if he wanted to. He then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, oh well, sides he's the one hugging me. It's his fault.

Kiba opened his heavy eyelids and yawned. Man he was tired…He hugged his pillow tighter and noticed it was kinda hard for a pillow. Or at least…what SHOULD HAVE BEEN a pillow. Kiba blushed. Shit! Had Shino pulled him in he would of beaten the shit out of him, but since HE had done it-! Kiba closed his eyes, Crist, what was he gonna do now? He then opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping Shino. …He looked a lot better without those damn sunglasses. Kiba smirked as an idea ran through his head as he carefully got out without waking him up.

"…"

Shino soon woke up not too long afterwards from lack of heat. He groaned. He wanted his Kiba heater. He then got up and stretched as he reached his hand to his night stand… then frowned. Were where his sunglasses? …Kiba…

"Why good morning!" Kiba yelled knowing from the look on his face that Shino was NOT a morning person. "Would you like some cereal?!"

"I would like my glasses…"  
"I don't think you can eat that!"  
Shino looked up dully at him then his eyes widened. Was Kiba…wearing his sunglasses?

"How can you wear these things? I can barely see anything!" Shino began snorting. "I even spilt the milk cause I could barely make out the bowl!"  
Now Shino was full out laughing.

"Is there a reason your wearing my sunglasses?"  
"Well, at first I just wanted to get rid of them, but then I got curious as to what it would be like to wear them like you do. Shino it's hard! Why do you wear them inside?!"

Shino rolled his eyes.

"Just hand them over." He reached his hand over towards Kiba but Kiba only huffed and turned away from him.

"No. You don't get these back."

Shino twitched.

"But they're mine."  
"You need to stop wearing them while inside."  
"Why?"  
Kiba blushed slightly but with his back facing Shino he couldn't see.

"Cause you look better without them…"

Shino froze and eyes grew wide.

"What?"  
"Y-you heard me!"  
"Hmm, no I didn't, could you say it again?"  
"Go get hearing aids!" Kiba turned around and snapped. Shino was smirking.

"Well now I can hear you…"

"Shut up!" Kiba then picked up his bowl and digged his spoon into the cereal before shoving it into his mouth. Shino chuckled.

"Fine, I'll stop wearing them while in doors."

Kiba smiled softly as he looked down at his cereal. This was nice. Being with Shino like this…

"Since you'll just end up taking them."  
When he wasn't such an ass.

"Damn straight I will!"

Shino walked over to him pulling the spoon out of his mouth, got a spoonful of cereal, and ate it close to Kiba. Kiba blushed like crazy causing Shino to smirk. He then took the bowl out of Kiba's hand and walked away. It took a sec, but Kiba soon realized what Shino had done.

"Son of a bitch! That's my cereal!"

"You didn't seem to mind."  
"I-I was distracted! Now give that back!"

Shino snorted. Kiba really was cute…

"SHINOOOO!"

"No."

"You bitch!"

But Shino ignored him and continued eating the cereal. This was a very interesting Saturday indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

Get a life 15

Sasuke sighed as he shoved his blankets into the washer. He was exhausted. After a day spent with someone like Naruto, having wet dreams about Naruto, and chasing Itachi through the house cause of Naruto he was tired as hell. Sasuke frowned, and it was all NARUTO'S fault. Damn dope, he was normal before he showed up! …Damn it!

He then heard a gasp.

"No, don't tell me…"

Sasuke just closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Shut up Itachi."

Itachi's smirk grew evil and devious.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!"  
"You well do no such thing!"  
"Watch me!" he then dashed off with his cell phone "Weeeeee~!"

Sasuke whined. He just got done chasing the prick and had no energy to do so now. God was he seriously gonna tell his parents he had his period? Or worse…that one preppy guy Itachi was chasing after?

"No kid?!"

Naruto then walked into the building.

"I'm here!"

The other man poked his head out and placed his index finger to his lips. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he noticed the other was on the phone.

"Ah huh, ah huh. Well good for him! Who's the lucky fellow?"

The man's expression changed immediately, eyes wide and jaw hung open and looked Naruto dead in the eye. "No f-ing way…Yeah I know him! He's right here!"

Naruto was worried. Who was talking to Deidara about him?

"You didn't know? I help make cosplay with him all the time! …No I will not dress up for you! …No you do not get discounts…cause bitch I need money."

Naruto rolled his eyes and took off his shoes as he continued to listen to Deidara's conversation. Deidara blushed.

"N-no, I won't sink THAT low for money. I'm not desperate or broke, I'm just not a playboy millionaire like you."

Naruto chuckled.

"Well I gotta go, Naru-Chu and I have costumes to make…ah huh…yeah I got it. Bey."

Deidara then hung up.

"Who was that?"  
"Itachi."  
"You two know each other?"  
Naruto was a little shocked. Small world.

"Yeah he was just telling me how-! Hooooww…" Deidara's voice then died off a little as he then began to pounder. He probably shouldn't tell Naruto Sasuke finally had his 'manly period' possibly because of having a wet dream about him. "Uh has a friend?"  
Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well duh, he has lots of friends."  
"Real friends Naruto. Those kids he hangs out with aren't really his friends. Just people he hangs out with during school. Heck I don't think any of them have been to his house."

Naruto then recalled something like that being mentioned while he was there. So was he…really Sasuke's only TRUE friend? Naruto smiled warmly. Somehow just knowing that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Deidara did an inner squeal, he way Naruto looked right now CLEARLY showed he liked Sasuke. Whither or not he actually knew that was irrelevant. The boy was bound to find out someday…after their first kiss, few dates…marriage… Deidara then squealed out loud. He had a thing with pairing people up…a VERY UNHEALTHY obsession.

"…Deidara? You're starting to creep me out."  
"Huh?" He blinked a few times, shook his head like a wet dog, then clapped his hands. "Right, focus. We have a job to do!"

They then walked into Deidara's living room and began working on costumes.

"…" Deidara was having a very hard time focusing. All he could think about was putting Naruto and Sasuke in costumes of his favorite pairings. It had gotten to the point he couldn't contain it anymore. "LET'S DRAG THEM TO KAMEHA CON!"

Naruto nearly had a heart attack from the sudden out burst.

"Jesus…why?"  
"WHY!? Cause I wanna dress you and- I mean, it'll be fun!"

Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Deidara dully.

"You're not fooling anyone, you just wanna dress me and Sasuke up in cute costumes."

Deidara sulked his head and poked his two index fingers together.

"Miguel and Tulio…"  
"That's not even an anime!"

"True, but you guys would look so cute!"  
Naruto sighed and continued with the costume.

"It be silly to invite them since the con its self invited us to come over for a cosplay panel. We'd hardly get to see them."

"I don't care, I don't care!" Deidara wailed and he swinged his arms in the air. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're doing it again."  
"You know DAMN well I'm still a child at heart so I can behave as childish as I want!"

He then crossed his arms and stuck his tong out at him before pouting in his seat.

"If you have time to pout you have time to work."  
"Bitch I'm working I'm working!"

Deidara complained as he picked up the fabric and began sewing.

"Still think we should invite them…"

Naruto was silent. With Sasuke being all, 'in the closet' would he even consider going with him if he asked? No, probably not…


	17. Chapter 17

Get a Life 17

Itachi could barely contain himself.

"You told that damn wanna be boyfriend of yours, didn't you?"  
"While Naruto was in the room!"  
Sasuke flushed as Itachi was howling with laughter.

"He-he HEARD you talk about it?!"  
"From Deidara's side of the conversation. Turns out they work together."  
Sasuke twitched. Oh dear god there was two of them!

"PLEASE tell me he DOESN'T know-!"  
"I don't think he does…yet." Itachi smirked as he pulled out his phone. "He's only a phone call away now…"

"ITACHI GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

Sasuke then lunged at Itachi but missed since Itachi managed to dodge just in time.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I don't wanna end up paying for a new one."  
"Then stop making me wanna break them!"

Itachi's phone ringed. He smirked then answered as he stretched his arm and kept Sasuke away from him.

"Hellooo?"

Itachi frowned. That wasn't who he wanted it to be. Sasuke then stopped. There was only one time Itachi frowned the minute he got a phone call… Sasuke stopped and took a step back. This was about to get ugly. Itachi gritted his teeth.

"Fuck no."

Sasuke did a side-glance, just anywhere but not at Itachi. He then decided to go to the kitchen to get something that would distract him.

"I don't know how the FUCK you got this number but don't you DARE call it again."

Itachi twitched before slamming the off button. He glared at the phone for a sec, ran his fingers through his bangs, sighed, then turned to face Sasuke with a huge ass smile on his face.

"Say, do you wanna go to the mall with me today? I need to buy a new phone."

Sasuke sighed.

"You know he's just gonna get that number too…"

Itachi just kept smiling ignoring the comment.

"You coming?"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He then got out of the kitchen handing Itachi a glass of cranberry pomegranate juice then grabbing his coat from the couch. Itachi looked at the glass and smiled. No matter how many times he got under Sasuke's skin he was still able to be there for him when he needed it. He then guzzled the drink down and licked his lips in satisfaction, god he loved this stuff.

"Hey! I'm about to ditch your sorry ass!"  
"Right right, hang on!"

Itachi then grabbed his keys and met up with Sasuke at the door then left.

"…"

"What's up?"  
"Oh dear god there's two."

Shino then turned to look at what it was Kiba was talking about. No shit, there really was two.

"Huh, I didn't know he had a brother."  
"The world was safer when it didn't."

Kiba sighed. Great, Sasuke just HAD to be here at the mall. TODAY. Shino knew Kiba was undergoing weird emotions right now. He didn't 'hate' Sasuke but…he must of just felt damn uncomfortable knowing he's after his brother like friend…

"You wanna leave?"  
Kiba shook his head like a wet dog.

"Hell no! There's a new game out today! Sides, I was here first!"

Kiba huffed as he crossed his arms. He then looked dully at Sasuke.

"Sides, it's not like I can just keep avoiding him. Sooner or later I have to get over it. Otherwise, I might just end up hurting Naruto's feelings…"

Shino nodded his head understandingly then looked at the two siblings.

"He looks pissed."  
"The big guy? Yeah I noticed that too. He looks cool and all with that fake smile…but you know he'll snap at any given moment. Look at him the poor guys practically twitching."  
"What do you suppose happened?"  
"Bets me."

"…wanna stick around and see if he kills one of the employees?"  
Kiba bit his bottom lip containing a gitty smile.

"Yeeeess…"

Shino chuckled, such a weird little kid Kiba was.

"No sir, I only want this phone and the same service as my last one."  
"But if you go with this you'll save $25 a mouth!"

Do I care? Itachi clinched his fist. He hated these people. What? Was he not clear? Did he REALLY need to spell it out to these people?

"Yes well, I don't want service that's crap. Now can I please have what I asked for?"  
Well, there was ONE benefit of going to the store with Itachi. It was nice seeing his brother at the receiving end. Sasuke smirked and leaned back. Itachi was doing good so far holding his end, but how long was it gonna last? Sasuke looked at his watch. Hm, lets see last time he lasted until-

"I just want just want the damn phone! Is that TOO much to ask!?"

Welp so much for a new record…

Sasuke could then hear laughter and turned to notice Kiba, which was actually kinda shocking. What was he doing here? Kiba noticed Sasuke seeing him and swallowed before putting on a big smile and walking over to him. He was gonna take this like a man, sides it wasn't like Sasuke was a bad person or anything like that…

"Yo! Popular boy! Whatz up?"  
He then bro fist Sasuke's shoulder in a friendly like manner. Shino had to give Kiba credit, he was taking this rather well.

"Just watching my brother getting tortured by costumer service."

"Heh heh, niiice." He then glanced over towards Itachi "What's his biff anyways?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Long story short there's this guy who keeps calling him and won't leave him alone."

"A stalker?"  
"Something like that."

"Jesus!" Itachi then turned to see Sasuke talking with yet another person. He raised a brow. Three days ago Sasuke had no friends, now here he was with a crush and talking to yet another kid without having to say 'hn' for every answer. Itachi sniffled. His little Sasuke was growing up!

"Now who's this?"  
"His names Kiba, one of Naruto's friends."

Kiba took out his hand and shook it with Itachi.

"New phone huh? Tight, I hear that's a really good model."  
"It's not bad really, but they need more service options that isn't total shit." He then smiled. "So what you two here for?"

"An expiation pack for an online game." He then turned to face a whole shelving unit of games. "Not too long ago Naruto got me hooked onto it. I'm still kinda new but he's made another character so that we can both be beginners. Come to think of it, I think he's getting a whole bunch of people at school into it."  
Sasuke was blown away and speechless.

"He…he plays online gaming?"  
"Oh yeah, for a few years now. Get this, ever since he kicked Karin's ass at that dodge ball game he's made three more friends who wanna join in too."

Sasuke frowned.

"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, uh what were their names again? Gaara, Neji, and…that one creepy kid, what's his name?"  
"Sai?"  
"Yeah that's it! Sai!"

Sasuke twitched. Ah no, hell to the mother fucking no.

"I'll kill him."  
"Huh? Who?"  
"Sai, that mother fuckers gonna die." Sasuke then chuckled devilishly. Like HELL he'd let a perv like SAI be near Naruto!

Kiba leaned back and whispered towards Shino.

"I think I broke him."

Shino began to pounder.

"Sasuke, would you like to join our little guild?"  
Sasuke stopped and looked at Shino (and so did a dumbstruck Kiba with a gapping jaw). What should he say? Yes? No?

"HE WOULD LOVE TO JOIN!"

Itachi cheered as he scribbled a number on some scratch paper.

"Here's our number! That way it make it easier to set everything up!"

Sasuke just stood there as all this was taking place. What just happened?

"Great, see you later Sasuke."  
And with that walked off dragging a paralyzed Kiba with him. As soon as there where a good ways away Kiba finally snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL SHINO!?"  
"Didn't you find Sauske's reaction odd?"  
"Yours was even worse!"

"Kiba, stop and think about it."

Kiba did, all he did was mention Sai's name and- Kiba stopped.

"Do you think there's something up with him and Sai?"  
"There is that possibility."

"Shit, and you think-?"  
"Sai is taking advantage by trying to become friends with Naruto? Yes yes I do."


	18. Chapter 18

Get a Life 18

"You guys did what?"  
"We got Sasuke to join the guild."  
"…how the fuck did you do that?"  
Naruto was blown away. Oh suuuure, go all in the closet in front of him but be all open and game for Shino and Kiba. …Something about that just ticked him off. Wasn't HE supposed to be the best friend?

"Itachi made him." Kiba chuckled. "Poor guy didn't even have much of a choice."

Naruto took it in. Okay so Sasuke didn't TOTALLY free-willingly do this, but still…

"So Sasuke and Gaara are the only one's we're waiting for right?"

"It's hard to believe that someone like Sasuke is actually gonna game."  
Naruto chuckled.

"I know right?"

He didn't know much about this 'Neji' guy, but he was apparently a bit of an in the closet geek himself. Not so much as Sasuke mind you, he just didn't go around and saying it to the whole world like Naruto. At least Neji would were funny geeky shirts and admit if he liked something. Unlike SOME people he knew… *cough*Sasuke*cough*

"I wonder if it's gonna be his first time."  
"I doubt it."  
"Oh? And whys that? Sai was it?"  
Naruto heard a chuckle on the other line.

"Just a hunch…"

"So this is the chat room…"  
"Ah Gaara, so glad you could make it."  
"Enough formalities, when do I get to kill stuff?"  
"As soon as Sasuke shows up and we make our characters."  
"I already did that."  
"Me too…"  
"Who doesn't have a character yet."  
"Me." Sai chimed.

"I as well." Shino intervened.

"Alright, Kiba I'm sure I can leave you to help the others start off with the basic's while Shino Sai and I wait for Sasuke and make characters."  
"Roger."

And with that everyone else left the chat room.

"… Soo, you and Sasuke-?"  
"It's complicated. You?"  
"Friends."  
"I see…"  
Shino just sat there and listened in on Naruto and Sai's conversation. Complicated? Sasuke wants to fucking kill you and all you can say is that it's complicated? It's clear Sasuke hates your guts…

"I'm here…"  
"Bout time."  
"Hey! I was NOT informed about a time!"  
"Yeah yeah, now lets go over how to make characters and get this over with."  
Naruto began going over the basics of building a character. What he hadn't known was that both Shino and Sasuke were already fully aware of how to do so. Infact, Shino had already made a character the previous day with Kiba (today is Sunday). But he didn't want to leave Sai and Naruto alone in the same chat room. Kiba figured as much, which was way he didn't say anything.

"You guys got it?"  
"Ch, dope, it's not THAT hard to build a character."  
"Teme!"  
Sai chuckled.

"This is kind of fun."

"What are you going as?"  
Naruto began making conversation.

"I like this Bard idea…"  
"You gonna be the musician?"  
"Now there's a scary thought…"  
"Oh? And what are you going as Sasuke?"  
"Whatever I damn well please."  
"Oh come now Teme, sooner or later we're gonna find out anyways."  
Sasuke sighed.

"Assassin."

Naruto was silent. RedAvenger was an assassin…

"Hey Teme?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you played this before?"  
Sasuke was a bit taken aback, what should he say? He didn't want to come off as a super geek by saying he did.

"No, otherwise I'd be already playing this game and kicking all your sorry newbi asses."

He could hear Naruto sigh.

"Yeah yeah, keep dreaming."  
Naruto was actually a bit disappointed. How cool would it be if Sasuke WAS the RedAvenger?

"Everyone one got a character made? Alrighty then." Naruto smirked "It's time to get your game on."  
"Jaden…"  
"TEME I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"


	19. Chapter 19

"…are you SURE you've never played?"  
"Positive."  
Naruto was NOT convinced. RedSharingan, really? RedAvenger RedSharingan they both got the word red in it.

"So…your favorite color is red?"  
"Noooo, it's mahogany." Sasuke rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"I don't think mahogany is a color…"  
"No one asked you Sai!"  
Sai chuckled. He was gonna have SO much fun fucking with Sasuke.

"Hey guys just in time! I was just going over how to use the options page!"  
"Sweet!"

The team then met up and listened as Kiba continued with his lecture. Sasuke leaned back and started drifting off. He already knew this shit… he then noticed he got a private text. He raised a brow and opened it.

HeartString : your boyfriend is kinda hot.

Sasuke twitched. Damn it Sai!

RedSharingan : He's not my boyfriend!

HeartString : Oh? So he's single?

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

RedSharingan : Don't even THINK about it…

HeartString : …so he's single?

"I will seriously murder you!"

The group was silent.

"…Okay?" Naruto  
"Random much?" Shino

"But I don't want to die…" Neji

"I wanna go kill things too…" Gaara  
"Is that seriously all you can think about?" Kiba

Sasuke blushed. Did he seriously just say that out loud?

"Sai was sending me damn messages…"

"…you can send people texts?" Neji

"Oh yeah, here's how it works-" Kiba

Sasuke sighed and noticed a new text message and opened it.

RamenKit : Soo, Teme, how did YOU know how to use messaging?

Sasuke gulped and typed back

RedSharingan : I just saw this little box in the bottom corner of my screen with a message, clicked on the box, and then I could text back.

RamenKit : …

RedSharingan : What?

RamenKit : Nothing…

…What was up with Naruto? Sasuke thought to himself. He then noticed another text and opened it.

Byakugan : Hello~!

SandSpirit : I shall kill you all!

BlueBeetle : No you won't

Akamaru : Everyone got the hang of it?

Byakugan : I think so…

"I'd rather just talk." Shino commented dully "It's much easier…"

"True, but I think everyone should know how to do this."

Byakugan : Since I can read all your guy's text, this is group texting right? How do you do private texting?

Akamaru : Click on the name you wanna send the text to and a smaller text box will appear. That one is for private the bigger one is for everyone.

"Okay okay we get it! Can we just go on missions and kill shit now?"

"…fine." Kiba then pulled out the mission log. "This here is where all the available missions are."

"Lets do that one."  
"Sorry we're not ready for it yet."

"Why the fuck not?"  
"We should start with something more easier."  
"Bitch I wanna kill things!"

Kiba sighed.

"Fine, troll bashing it is…"

-( an hour later)

"Dude, we so got trolled." Sasuke

"TROLLED!" Sai

"So. many .trolls…" Neji

"Muh ha ha ha ha!" Gaara

"…okay am I seriously the only one disturbed by the fact that killer boy and Shino were the ONLY ones who survived?" Kiba  
"Taste my gaming wrath!" Gaara

"What he means to say is that we are an unstoppable force of nature." Shino

"May the world conquest begin!" Gaara

"And that he's happy to be apart of the team." Shino

"Thanks for the translation there Shino." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Huh?"  
"What's up Neji?"  
"Some stranger just came up to me and gave me free stuff."  
"Sweet!" Kiba then walked over to Neji "Lets see em!"

He then scrolled through Neji's inventory.

"Huh, looks like he gave you a new mission."  
"Oooh, special delivery."  
"What's it say?"  
"Apparently villagers have been disappearing late at night in the woods and we need to go and investigate."

"…monster killing?" Gaara asked hopefully.

"No-" Kiba commented slightly annoyed "investigate."  
"So…kill monsters."

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Naruto began laughing. It was funny what online gamming could do to someone. Garra was so different… and kinda cute in a since. It was like he was finally able to unleash his inner gammer for the first time. It was…adorkable? Yeah, that's what it was. Garra was simply adorkable.

"Now Kiba, let the kid have some fun."

Garra smiled. Ever since Naruto caught that dodge ball and walked onto the battlefield he knew right then and there that Naruto was the one. Normally he wasn't social but when he had the courage go talk to him Naruto was just so nice and open with him… Garra blushed slightly. There was no way he was gonna let Naruto escape. He was gonna get him no matter what it took.

"Now then-" Naruto cheered "On word with the mission!"

Way ahead of you…Garra smirked. WAY ahead of you…


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke walked alone, which was odd considering how popular he was, but he did manage to escape. No Karin, no fangirls-

"Squeal!"

"OMG!"

Spoke to soon! He then looked around but noticed that there weren't any girls coming after him. He raised a brow as he noticed the crowed of girls and went over to see what the commotion was all about. Then froze.

"You sick perv!"

"Oh come now, all I asked for was-"  
"Something totally inappropriate!"

Sasuke was having mixed feelings at what he saw before him. Kiba gave Sai a black eye. Normally that would be awesome, but knowing Sai was trying to get close with Naruto… okay he took it back, this was f-ing awesome. Sai actually got what he deserved and it wasn't from him.

"Squee! I can't believe it!"  
"I know right?!"  
"Two boys fighting over Naruto!"

"Hooot!"

Though the responses were FAR from awesome.

"Oh is that so? You're after Naruto too?"  
Kiba looked at Sai dully.

"Even if I say no you're just gonna assume I am aren't yeah?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Then why did you even ask? Do you just like listening to yourself talk or-"

"KIBA!" Everyone then turned to see Naruto and two other boys run up to him. Naruto looked angry. "I thought you stopped fighting!"

Kiba winced. He didn't want Naruto to see this… he then let go of Sai and stepped back.

"I…I can explain…"  
"Jesus Kiba! No matter what the reason is fighting is wrong!" He then crossed his arms "Unless you're defending yourself. Were you defending for yourself?"  
Kiba's heart slumped and he just lowered his head. Naruto sighed annoyed and walked over to Sai.

"I'm going to take him to the nurses office and I won't hang out with you until you apologize to him."

Kiba snapped his head up giving a 'what the fuck' face. SERIOUSLY!? But Naruto ignored him and helped Sai to the nurse's place. Kiba just stood there, twitching.

"I'm sorry man."

Kiba then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Sasuke. Which was odd…

"Thanks?"

The girls looked at them confusingly and began to whisper. Why was Sasuke talking to Kiba as if he knew him? Waaaaiiiit- the girls began to squeal.

"OMG you don't think-?"  
"It's possible-"

"A secret relationship?"  
Both boys jolted which gave the girls the wrong idea.

"Forbidden love!"

"Oh dear god…" Kiba mumbled. Sasuke was too disturbed to even respond. All he did was support Kiba and now people were SHIPPING them? What the fuck?! This wasn't an anime! The bell ringed and they went to class.

Well, tried. As Sasuke was walking through the hall until someone punched the wall just meters away from his face and stopped him in dead in his tracks. He glanced over to the side to see one pissed off Shino.

"You after my man?"  
Sasuke gulped as he felt a shiver run up his spine. Shino looked like he was about to kill him.

"It's just girls and their crazy talk, I promise."

Shino paused then slowly removed his arm.

"How'd they even come up with that?"

Sasuke sighed.

"Sai said something out of line, probably about Naruto, and gave him a black eye. Naruto saw what he did and got mad at him. I merely went up to Kiba and said sorry and now the girls think we're the latest item."

Shino rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like something they'd do."

Sasuke sighed in relief that Shino believed him. But if Shino already heard a rumor like that…Sasuke's eyes grew wide. Ah shit…

"Everyone thinks I'm gay now, don't they?"  
Shino looked away. He wasn't gonna answer that. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled slowly. It was official, today was gonna suck.

Gaara twitched. This 'Sai' guy looked like he was enjoying himself a little TOO much…

"Thank you Naru."

"Yeah well us geeks gotta stick together."

Not THAT close, again Gaara twitched as he watched Sai scooting over towards Naruto. God he wanted nothing more than to give him another black eye to complete the set, but after seeing Naruto's reaction from Kiba he knew better. …ish. Maybe when Naruto wasn't looking… Neji then came back in with an ice pack.

"You okay?" Neji asked as he leaned in and placed it at his eye.

Sai smiled warmly.

"Why of course I am, I'm being treated by such a beautiful lady such as yourself~"

Neji smiled at first. 3…2…1 BANG!

"I'M A FUCKING GUY!"

And there went Sai's other eye. Gaara bit his lip as he tried so hard not to burst out into laughter. Best moment EVER. Surprisingly Naruto didn't go all in his face about it. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Sai…you moron…"


	21. Chapter 21

Get a Life 21

It wasn't too long before Naruto and the others showed up. The minute they did though the class was buzzing with rumors. Sasuke pretend not to notice. Which was hard considering he was actually apart of it…

"What's this I hear about you being gay?"  
Naruto smirked as he took a seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke glanced away with the slightest blush on his face.

"Dope, you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Like how I'm not hearing you deny it?"  
"…I only went up to Kiba telling him that I felt bad for him, that's all."

Naruto frowned.

"Dude, he gave Sai a blackeye."

"I noticed. I also noticed he got another one too." He then glanced over towards him "What's that all about?"  
Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That one he had coming. He called Neji a lady."

Sasuke snorted a little. He kinda did look like one… he then stopped and realized something. Wasn't…Neji one of the popular boys too? …Why was HE hanging out with Naruto? Wasn't he embarrassed? …Was he seriously a geek? Sasuke then turned to look at him. He sure as hell did LOOK like a geek. Then again, neither did he.

Naruto sighed.

"I don't think Sai called Kiba a girl or anything like that, so I don't see why he would give him a blackeye. So I disapprove of his actions."  
Sasuke looked at Naruto dully.

"You didn't even give him a chance to defend himself. Maybe there WAS a good reason. After all you weren't there."

Again Naruto frowned only this time at the ground.

"It's still wrong."

"And what Neji did wasn't?"  
"Teme, drop it."

Sasuke was about to say something but decided not to. It was Naruto and Kiba's problem not his. He'll let them sort it out. Besides, this was their time together. Who cares about anyone else right now?

"Fine, I wrote the other half of the essay-"  
"And I made those edits you wanted."

Sasuke then realized something, wouldn't that mean…there paper was practically done? And that…they won't need to spend more time together?

"…I mean I finished the DRAFT for the other half. I still need to type it…and get at least one other source." He then smirked towards Naruto "And of course I'm gonna need to go over what ever it is you've written and edit that too…"

Naruto twitched.

"TEME!"

Now Sasuke was full out smiling. He liked it when he made the idiot angry. Made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Not to mention evil.

"Not my fault your writing skills suck."

Naruto stuck his tong out at him. …he could think of better uses for that… Sasuke blushed a little and immediately went to pull a book from out of his bag hoping Naruto wouldn't notice…

"Hey Naruto?"  
Sasuke's ear twitched. Where did he hear this voice? …It sounded familiar…only, much softer than what he recalled. He then looked up to notice the red hair boy who he recognized right away as the boy who was with Naruto and Neji this morning. Naruto then turned his attention to him.

"What's up Gaara?"  
…Da fuck? Sasuke looked up and down at him. Gaara? As in 'I wanna fucking murder everything in my path' Gaara? …Naaaah, it couldn't be….

"When are we gonna meet up again for online gaming?"  
… #$%&!? Sasuke's brain not comprehending.

Naruto began to pounder.

"I was thinking about making it a weekend only thing yeah know? That way we can focus on school work during the week and have fun on the weekends."

"…"

Gaara looked down at his shoelace, which in turn made Naruto chuckle.

"Yeeeees?"

Gaara bit his bottom lip.

"Can…can we play on Friday's too?"

Naruto smiled warmly.

"Sure, why not?"  
Gaara looked up at him and smiled too. Sasuke looked back and forth between the two. What was up with this atmosphere?

"See you after class then."

And with that Gaara walked back to work with his partner.

"…what was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"That." He then pointed at Naruto then at Gaara "What was that?"  
Naruto pouted as puffed his checks.

"Teme, I do have OTHER friends…"

Sasuke was clearly not amused.

"Ah huh…cause friends shyly smile at one another like high school girls."  
"Teme what are you-?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Waaaait, teme are you jealous?"  
Sasuke's mind was blown away.  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU CONCLUDED TO THAT!?"  
"Aaaaaww, Sasuke-Teme's jealous~!"  
"I AM NOT!"

"Naruto Sasuke, I AM trying to teach a class here, so would you mind-?"

They both looked sheepishly at Kakashi before nodding. Naruto then looked back at Sasuke and smiled devilishly.

"You didn't denyyyyy it~"

"Dope I will f-ing murder you…"


	22. Chapter 22

Get a life 22

"Karin, it's simple, Naruto's just a really cool guy."

Neji commented dully. It was kinda sad really. The only reason he decided to join was because Karin paid him to. That's right, PAID. Neji was getting paid to find out about a guy that Sasuke was hanging out with. At first he really didn't want to because he didn't like the idea of being around some geek (hence the payment). But now he just didn't want to get paid to hang out. It felt…dishonoring. That what he was doing was wrong and the money he was getting was dirty. He actually wanted to hang with Naruto because he was Naruto, not because he was getting paid.

"Face it Karin, you're jealous."

Karin gritted his teeth and bitched slapped Neji before high tailing it. She was getting so sick of those words. "face it, you're jealous". Worst part was, she just got told that by another fellow 'cool' kid. There was no doubt about it Neji was considered popular. Why? Ah duh, he's hot? Not to mention rich. So for someone like him to even say Naruto was cool… Karin stopped. Since when were geeks considered cool? Was it that god damn Glee show? Will whatever it was, it was working, and she was loosing. Loosing to a geek.

Neji leaned against the wall and watched as she stormed off in her little hissy fit and sighed. Karin was just never gonna get it. She was just so lost in her little world to take a step back and see the world for what it truly was. He smirked, and the truth of the world was, Sasuke was so gay. Worst part was he didn't even need to join Naruto's group to see that. Heck he knew BEFORE Naruto showed up. How? Simple, Sasuke had many shots with many hot women, and he turned ALL of them down. It wasn't like he believed the whole 'if you are not dating someone your gay' (cause that's just bull shit) but it was a whole other story when you're 'turning down living sex goddesses'. With that in mind and adding in the fact that he was suddenly hanging out with Naruto was clear that Naruto was simply just Sasuke's first love interest.

Neji intertwined his fingers and rested them on the back of his neck and walked off to look for said Naruto. Even if people were after him didn't mean Neji couldn't just hang out. Sides…much like Sasuke he knew he needed some real friends. Only difference was that he would admit it and was actually doing something about it on his own accord. Though, he did smirk at the idea of going after Naruto for kicks just to piss people off. He then chuckled devilishly. Should he do it? It could be fun…

"Ah Neji, your up to something devious aren't you?"

Neji's facial features relaxed but his smile remained as he turned to face the voice raising his hands up in defense.

"Guilty as charged."

Naruto laughed and patted Neji on the back. Neji really was cool, the kind of cool that Naruto could actually respect. Neji wasn't the kind of person who didn't care what others thought of him. Naruto's laughter died a little. He wished Sasuke was a bit like that.

"Something up?"  
"Just thinking stuff…"  
"How's that going for yeah?"  
Naruto glared at Neji playfully. Not to mention they were surprisingly alike (Neji and Sasuke).

"Asshole."

"Oh like you're any better. Admit-" he then nudged Naruto "you have a devious side."

"Whaa-?" Naruto pointed an index finger to his lip, bashing his eyelash as though playing innocent "Little old me?"  
Neji snorted.

"Okay class, listen up please!"

Naruto and Neji glanced up. They weren't in a classroom per say, they sat on long metal benches that choirs would use, in the auditorium. Neji loved acting but who would of guess a person like Naruto would too? Naruto then turned to face Neji.

"Yo dude I just noticed your face." He then cupped Neji's check "what happened?"  
Neji actually hissed a little. It stung like a bitch. But he didn't want Naruto to find out how he got it. Otherwise he may loose this new bound of friendship.

"My my Naruto, are you coming onto me?"

Neji leaned in and husked in a seductive voice. Naruto's face exploded red and pull back so hard he actually fell off the bench.  
"Oooow…"

Neji blinked a few times, and then did everything in his power NOT to burst out laughing. Holy shit! That was hilarious! The look on his face-! Priceless! It had been a while (Neji's laughter slowed down)…since he laughed like that… Neji soon calmed down and his face bore something expressionless. Shit, had it really been that long? Since he laughed for real?

"NARUTO!"  
Naruto jolted up.

"Uh, aye!"  
"For terribly disrupting my VERY important lecture, YOU have just volunteered your self!"

"What-?!" Naruto then ran towards his teacher then skid on the ground on his knees so that he slid to the teacher's legs and clinched onto them as though he were holding onto dear life.

"Please Sensi! I am so so SO sorry!" He yelled in a dramatic fashion. Kids giggled at Naruto's little 'act'. Neji even smiled. Naruto was just so…fun to watch. "Well you please forgive this POOR MORONIC soul?!" he then raised his arm dramatically in the air towards the empty seats as though there was a crowed "For I am nothing but a mere foolish teen who has still not grasp the basic ways that is known as-" he then gasped and lowered his head "School."

The students clapped their hands, few even whistled, and his teacher just stood there. Unfazed.

"Do you even know what it is I volunteered you for?" He commented dully.

Naruto looked up at him and gave him his biggest grin.

"Nope! I just know that I don't like work!"

Now everyone was laughing and the teacher rolled his eyes. Go figure he thought to himself. He sighed.

"Naruto I want you to be in charge of promoting a skit for one of the schools clubs for the school festival."  
Naruto got up and looked at him confusingly.

"A skit for…a school club?"  
"After having a hard time motivating students to join the school board asked if we could help make things…more entertaining."

Naruto then pondered.

"Can I choose which club?"  
"Sure."  
"Can it be a NEW club?"  
"A club's still a club…"  
Naruto smiled and then turned to face Neji. Neji jerked back as he saw Naruto's face.

"Stop that-"

Naruto was giving him the puppy dog look.

"But Neeeejiiii!" Naruto whined. "I neeeeeed yooooou!"

Neji glanced around. On downfall with being around Naruto was that, well, BEING around Naruto. Neji sighed. He knew if he said no he was never gonna hear the end of it.

"Fine."

"YES!" Naruto then dashed over and hopping up the benches (and some people) then lunged a hug at Neji almost causing him to fall as well.

"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

Neji just sat there not really sure how to react. No one ever hugged him before… he the awkwardly raised his arms and around Naruto as though there was an invisible bubble around him and patted Naruto on the back.

"There there?"  
As weird as it was…Neji smiled. This was…kinda nice. …Maybe he should go after Naruto too. But not just because it was fun…but because he could very well be falling for him…


	23. Chapter 23

Get a Life 23

Kiba pouted like a sulking child. It just wasn't fair! He was in Naruto and Neji's drama class too, but did Naruto ask for his help? Noooo! He went over and begged fucking Neji! Kiba huffed. Stupid Sai! If he wasn't such a god damn perv he and Naruto would of totally OWED this skit! …Grrrr! Kiba clinched his fist and slammed them on the desk repeatedly. It's not fair, not fair, not fair, NOT FAIR!

"Poor Kiba baby."  
"He just looks so miserable."  
Kiba sulked his head like the puppy he was and the girls in the math class awed him in a cute pitiful kind of way. They just felt so bad for him! They weren't used to this side of him! As much as they wanted to leave their yaoi fantasies alone, they really did just wanna come up and give him a hug. The poor thing looked like he could really use one…

"You make me wanna put a leash on you and take you home."

Kiba nearly had a heart attack once he heard those words whisper in his ear. He then covered it up blushing madly.

"Damn it Shino! Warn me before you do that?"  
Shino smirked.

"Before I put a leash on you or take you home with me?"  
"Whisper in my ear god damn it!" then Shino's words sunk in his head and his blush deepened. "And I'm not your god damn puppy…"  
Shino smirked.

"I beg to differ…"

"What are you doing at my table anyways?"  
Shino shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it really matter which tables we're at? And besides…you look like you could use some company right now."

Kiba's eye began to water and he then lunged onto Shino sobbing.

"Shino it's just not faaaaaiiirrr! Whaaaaaa!"

Shino smiled as he then rubbed Kiba's back in comfort.

"There there, I know."

Naruto sat there watching Kiba's little performance as the girls were now going biolistic. Now Naruto was pouting.

"Don't tell me you ACTUALLY miss having that mut clinging onto you?"

Sasuke commented jokingly but was panicking on the inside. Praying to god Naruto wasn't jealous of Shino. Naruto sighed.

"No, but it just makes me feel like I'm the bad guy here."

Sasuke blinked a few times.

"Naruto?"  
"Yeah?"

"You ARE the bad guy."

Naruto was shocked beyond words.

"WHAT!?"  
"Naruto, I know Sai and even though I haven't hanged with Kiba for very long I can tell you what Sai did to get Kiba to punch him was probably uncalled for and entirely his fault."

Naruto grimaced.

"Even if that's true…I made Kiba promise…"  
"Promise to apologize to Sai?"  
"No, promise to not go around and get into more fights…"

Sasuke's expression soften as he turned to look at Kiba. Yeah Kiba came off tougher than Naruto but…he didn't come off as a tough guy over all. Was Kiba really that kind of guy? …It was hard to tell since he was currently watching Kiba bawl his eyes out on Shino's coat. He looked so…childish. Sasuke sighed. He really needed to stop judging people based off of looks alone.

"Anyways, you were telling me something-"

"Huh?" Naruto pondered a bit, then realized what it was "Oh yeah! Neji and I are gonna run a skit!"

"Oh?" Sasuke raised a brow. "You act?"  
"Teme, remember when I said I'm often the one who makes costumes for plays? That's cause I'm in the drama department."  
Guess that made since, but Sasuke hadn't thought about it like that. A theater geek… Sasuke snorted. Something about that seemed very funny.

"Hey!" Naruto barked as he took Sasuke's response as an insult. "Don't dis what you haven't seen! I have mad skills!"  
"Oh I'm not doubting that." He then looked Naruto dead in the eyes. "But what's that got to do with me?"  
Naruto blushed and looked away. Uh oh, this can't be good…

"We have to include people in the club to participate, and well…" Naruto looked back up at Sasuke with a blush still on his face "I wanna do a skit for our guild!"

Sasuke blinked a few times.

"What?"  
"You heard me." Naruto crossed his arms. "I want to turn our guild…into a beginners geek club."

The bell ringed and Sasuke bolted up.

"Teme?" and he then dashed out of the classroom. "TEME!"

He was sure Naruto had good intentions behind this…but there was NO WAY he was actually gonna go along with it. Naruto had wanted the gang to go on stage, in front of the entire school, in cosplay of their online characters, and preform. Did I mention it was a dance performance? As in them dancing to music in front of millions of other students, IN COSTUMES!? Sasuke's head was spinning. LIKE HELL HE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! If he did he would have to kiss his rep good bey.

Sasuke had managed to avoid Naruto for most of his classes, but now that school was over Naruto was now following him through the canvas.

"But Teme!"

"No."  
"It's gonna be fun!"  
Fun? What was fun about humiliation?

"No."

"It's gonna be awesome!"  
Awesome to have people laugh at you no matter where you go?  
"No."

Sasuke then stopped as he heard Naruto was no longer was walking beside him. He just stood there, sulking his head. Now Sasuke was starting to feel bad.

"Naruto…"  
"I know…you care about what people think of you…but…" he then looked at him pitifully "Does it really matter what others think? Shouldn't the only opinions who's matter…be from those you care about?"  
Sasuke bit his bottom lip. Damn it! Why was Naruto being so unreasonable!?

"You don't understand-"

"You're right Teme! I don't!" Naruto became annoyed. "Why do you go out of your way to hide who you are!"

"Naruto-"  
"What's wrong with being yourself!?"  
"Naruto-"

"I like the real you!"

"Naruto-"

"Why don't you!?"  
"BECAUSE GEEKS AREN'T COOL!"  
Sasuke was now panting. Geez… there was silence.

"…so, geeks aren't cool huh?" Sasuke looked up and regretted it immediately. "I guess…hanging out…with a 'geek' like me isn't cool either. Huh?"

"Wha-? N-Naruto it isn't like that!"  
"It isn't? Then tell me Sasuke, what is it?"

Sasuke shutted up. He didn't know what to say. Naruto looked at him dully and turned away.

"Good bey Sasuke."

And with that walked off. Sasuke just stood there. Yeah school was over but…he felt like Naruto meant something more in that statement. No, his eyes widened, He KNEW he meant something more in that statement.

"I like the real you!"

Sasuke then feel to his knees.

"Why don't you!?"

Sasuke buried his face in his hands. What had he done?


	24. Chapter 24

Get a Life 24

Naruto didn't even know what to do. He felt f-ing miserable. Normally he'd talk to Kiba…but he wasn't talking to him right now. Then there was RedAvenger to distract him…but he was grounded from gaming. …Didn't he…have any other friends? Naruto felt his heart slump. Shit, he never realized just how lonely he was. That he only had…two friends… one in which was online. A person he had never met. Though there was Sasuke… well, there WAS Sasuke. He sighed then recalled something. Didn't he make new friends resently? He then looked at his phone. He did just make four others, though one was more of Kiba's friend… Fuck it. He got up and began to dial the first number on the list of recent numbers.

"Hello?"  
"Hey! Neji I wanna work on the skit!"  
"Now?"  
"Why not?" Naruto bit his lip. He prayed to god he didn't sound desperate.

"I guess I don't see why not…where you wanna meet up?"  
"You're place cool?" he didn't want Neji coming over to find out that he mostly lived alone. Sure he had a 'guardian' but realistically he hardly ever showed up.

"Naruto?"  
Shit! Naruto screamed inside himself.

"Y-yeah?"  
"…What kind of junk food do you like?"  
Naruto blink a few times and burst out laughing. For a second there he thought Neji was gonna say something else!

"Instant ramen and pizza!"

"What kind?"  
"Any ramen and Hawiian or pepporoni is fine."  
"Kay, here's the address."

Naruto wrote down the address and hung up. Neji though kept looking at the phone. Naruto may of played it cool but Neji could take a hint. Naruto was clearly calling for help just now. Neji felt torn. His first thought was 'SCORE!' but…even that seemed wrong. He felt like he would be taking advantage of Naruto if he did. Like going after a person who just broke up when they're an emotional wreck and felt the need for immediate attention. Neji bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to be one of those guys…but what could he do? He clearly wanted the guy… Neji sighed. He hated being so god damn mature. He decided to suck it up and be a man and help Naruto over come what he was going through as a friend. Friend first, then potential boyfriend.

There then came a knock on the door and it brought Neji out of his train of thoughts. Neji took a big gulp of air and let it out to calm himself as he went over to open the door.

"Take your time?"  
"In all it's sweet glory." Naruto smiled as he entered the house.

Neji then raised a brow and pointed.

"What's that?"

"Hm?" he then noticed it was pointed at his backpack. "Oh! This is so that I can work on costumes!"

Neji then remembered that Naruto was the costume designer hence why he hadn't really known Naruto prior to. Normally he only hanged out with just the actors, which was why he was kinda shocked when he realized that Naruto was in fact in his class. Which brought up a good topic.

"Why haven't you tried out for acting?" Naruto looked up at Neji. "I mean, after today you clearly could do it-"

"Oh that little fiasco?" Naruto chuckled as he untied his shoes. "That wasn't really acting, you know? That was more of me just fooling around." He then stood up and met eye contact with him. "I don't want to try out for acting if I'm not gonna take it seriously. I mean, I'm sure it's fun but…well, wouldn't real actors like you get pissed if I did for that reason alone?"

Neji began taking what Naruto had said into consideration. Had he not known Naruto and he had done that…you bet your ass he would be pissed!

"Even so I still think you got potential-"  
"Now look who's coming onto who." Naruto chuckled as he walked to the living room. Neji blinked a few times. Wow, did he really sound like he was coming onto him? Usually Neji noticed these sort of things…Neji smiled. He must of like him more than he thought if he was doing it subconsciously. This was actually kind of exciting. Neji always wondered what it would be like to like someone. He then walked towards the kitchen and prepared them something.

"Is that-" Naruto's eyes grew wide "It is! Rameeeen!"

Neji chuckled as he placed the two cups of instant ramen down. As Naruto was drooling over it, Neji stared at Naruto. So far so good…he guessed. Naruto was currently distracted from whatever it was that was bothering him. …was that a good thing? Was it better to ignore the situation or let it out? …Gah! Neji ran his fingers through his hair, why was this so complicated!? …Oh yeah, he didn't have real friends to relate with…

"Something up?"

He then noticed Naruto was now stairing at him. Neji sighed.

"The only thing that's up is you." Naruto tilt his head in confusion so Neji decided to rephrase that. "I noticed on the phone you seemed a little…in need of help?" Naruto's happy expression soon faded and Neji began to panic, SHIT! Should of left it alone! "Th-that is, uh, w-we don't have to talk about it!"

"No I…I would actually like that right about now."  
Neji blinked a few times. Sooo….he made the right decision? JACK POT! Neji smiled.

"Alrighty then. What would you like to talk about?"

…Could anyone say friend zone?

"And then he was all 'geeks aren't cool!'"

"Seriously? Isn't he a geek too?"

"I know right!? GOD! He's such a stupid Teme!"

"No shit."

Neji sighed. Of course the problem was about Sasuke. But there was at least ONE benefit out of this. Neji smiled smugly as he continued to hug and run his fingers through that soft blond hair as he made himself comfy with Naruto on top of him on the couch. Seriously if you didn't know any better and walked into the room you'd think they were either together or really close drunk buddies.

"…Why can't Sasuke be more like you?"  
Neji's eyes widened. Well, he certainly didn't see this conversation going in this direction.

"How so?"

"Well, for starters…at least your not afraid to admit who you are." Neji felt a bit warm and fuzzy in the inside. "Or what others think. Heck you even started hanging out with us geeks." Aaand Neji felt like shit. Neji sighed. Shit, he was SO gonna regret this…

"Naruto-"

Naruto then glanced up and noticed the expression on Neji face could only mean trouble.

"Yeah?"  
"I…I got a confession to make." Damn maturity. Neji gulped. "I…the reason I joined you guys was because Karin paid me to." There was silence and Naruto got up, not all the way but enough so that he as now straddling him. Neji began to panic a little as he looked at Naruto's shocked expression. "I-I know it's wrong! Spying and all, but I'm not doing that anymore honest! That's how I injured my check! She bitched slapped me!"

There was more silence. Neji turned his head and looked away. Shit, way to go Neji. Now he's never gonna- Naruto then burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Neji, completely baffled, just stared at the blond before him.  
"N-Naruto?"  
"She seriously PAID you!?" Naruto was holding his stomach it hurt so much. "Dude, I have GOT to know, just how much was she paying you?"  
Neji blinked a few times.

"Uh, like $50 a week?"  
Naruto smirked.

"It's too bad you stopped working for her, other wise we could of split it 50/50."

Neji was blown away.

"Seriously?"  
"Money is money man!" Neji could not help the smile creeping onto his face "I loves me some free money!" Naruto then went into a bubbly laughter. God he loved that laughter. His smiled soon died into a more sadden one. But he knew, he knew it was never gonna be his.

"He is such a god damn fool."  
"Huh? What you talking about Neji?"  
"Sasuke." Naruto stopped smiling. "He choose his social life…over this?" he then cupped Naruto's cheek "Even after what I did you choose to forgive me AND still be my friend? Sasuke really is…a god damn fool." Neji frowned. "It makes me mad and jealous."  
"Jealous?"  
"You like him…don't you?"


	25. Chapter 25

Get a Life 25

…how did he end up in this situation again? Naruto's head started spinning as he and Neji held hands. Let's see uh, Neji bluntly asked if he liked Sasuke…then he said no…then Neji didn't buy it… and they somehow ended up as a couple? …what the fuck?

"I'm still not sure how we wound up this way…."  
"You said you didn't like Sasuke."  
"Riiiight."  
"Then I said then your single."

"I remember that."  
"Then I said let's be a couple."

"…"

Neji stopped.

"Do you not WANT to go out with me?"  
Naruto blushed.

"Well no, it's…it's not that-"  
"Then there's no problem."

Oh there was a problem alright. Neji KNEW Naruto liked Sasuke and the Sasuke like Naruto. So he figured with everyone going after Naruto he was the safest for Naruto to be with until the two of them sorted themselves out. Otherwise with Naruto being single Sai or Gaara were gonna go after him. That and he knew if he went out with Naruto, Sasuke would be jealous. And with that jealously would WAKE THE FUCK UP AND MAN UP! Jesus! Sasuke may end up hating his guts, but he was gonna owe him for this. Seriously, he was literally risking his own life here. But in the meantime… Neji then squeezed Naruto's hand, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the situation he was in. After all, even after all this and trying to help him get with Sasuke he STILL liked Naruto. That hadn't changed.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto cheered.  
And speaking of risking his own life… Neji remained calm. Gaara may have been an insane psychopathic murderer in the cyber realm, but in reality he was nothing…he hoped. Gaara looked at their hands then at Neji. Gaara twitched.

"Sup?"  
"Oh nothing much." He kept cool as his inner self was screaming bloody murder "Naruto and I just decided to go out. That's all."

There was no response at first. Omen number one, awkward silence, BAAAAD sign.

"Anyway we should get going to class-"

Gaara then smiled warmly at Neji. WARMLY. Omen number two, when the devil hides behind a smile.

"Why of course."  
…Shivers ran up his spine. He could literally feel the evil aura ooze off of the boy before him. It was like it came off of him, onto Neji and weighted him down. His inner self was screaming. I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE!

"We have so much to talk about, you and I."

Gaara then walked to Neji's other side and death gripped Neji's arm with his nail perusing skin. Neji winced but nothing more. He wasn't gonna let Naruto find out. He had ENOUGH problems to worry about.

"Indeed we do." He replied a little shacky.

Gaara continued to smile. It was official he was more scared of Gaara's smile then his inner gamer.

Kiba stood in the hall looking at them dully then took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Shino asked noticing Kiba's actions.  
"Hmm mmm." Kiba then cracked his neck. "I only have two more boys to kill. No big deal."

Shino then glanced over and noticed right away what was happening.

"Huh, I didn't see Neji being a potential problem."  
"Shino, they're ALL a potential problem."

Kiba then cracked his knuckles.

"Kiba-" Shino warned.

Kiba sighed.

"I can't help it. I'm just so…over protective." He then sulked "It's my nature…"

"I know." Shino smiled. "I do the same thing in position."

Kiba glanced over and smirked playfully.

"Please, you'd do WAY more than that."

The bell ringed and people were now going to class.

"Let's just go and make sure no one kills each other during class, yeah?"  
"Oh what, now where the babysitters?"  
"No-" Sai then jumped and clinged onto Naruto's other arm. Kiba began to growl and Shino sighed before ending his sentence "we're the bodyguards."


	26. Chapter 26

Get a Life 26

Sasuke just sat there. In one day, ONE, Naruto got into a fight with Sasuke and turned around and got hooked up with someone!? WHAT THE #$%& #$%&!? Sasuke was undergoing a lot of emotions right now. He wanted to talk to Naruto, he didn't want to talk to Naruto. He wanted to confirm the rumor of him and Neji, and he didn't. A part of him wanted to come up and pull Naruto away from Neji and scream in his face HE'S MINE MOTHER FUCKER! …and the other parts of him thought, are you f-ing nuts? Sasuke ground and buried his head in his face.

"Well well, what's this?"  
Oh dear god, NO.

"Karin, buzz off."  
"But Sasuke-Kun." She then rubbed his shoulders. "You're all alone, what happened?"

Sasuke sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're not with Geek boy over there."  
"I was never 'with' him in the first place."

Karin smirked.

"That's right…You've always been with us."

"…What's wrong Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu glanced up at the much taller boy behind him.

"So it speaks."

"…"

Suigetsu sighed.

"Well, I just feel bad for him."  
"Sasuke?"  
"Yeah." Suigetsu crossed his arms and leaned back a bit as he watched Karin messaging Sasuke and Sasuke becoming unfazed. "I mean look at him."

"…looks the same to me."  
"Yeah, the same unhappy self."

"…" the taller man then looked over towards the blond. "Happier with Geek boy."  
"That's right! He was happier with Geek boy!" He then turned to face the other "And you know what? We're gonna get them back together!"

"We?"  
Suigetsu pouted.

"Yes we. What? You seriously think I'm gonna do all this work myself?" He then smirked. "Come on, we gotta get a game plain…"  
"How?"

"…"

Naruto was hanging out with Neji since he and …his 'partner', were pretty much done…he then glanced back at Sasuke and twitched. What the fuck?

"I thought he didn't like her."

Naruto gritted his teeth. Neji, nonchalantly glanced back and saw what was happening. Then back at Naruto. Jealously, it was an ugly thing. Not to mention unbecoming, seriously it just didn't suit Naruto at all. But…what ever helped open Naruto's eyes towards his real feelings…

"I thought you didn't like him."  
Naruto snapped his neck towards Neji.

"I don't!"  
"Then why do you care who he's with?"  
Naruto looked torn and did the sliiightest glance back.

"Cause if he doesn't, who will?"

"So you agree she's not good for him?"

Naruto glanced up and blinked a few times. Weren't these the other two boys in Sasuke's old group? Karin's group? …Should he even be talking to them?

"…She's not paying you to pretend to be our friend again is she?"

Suigetsu burst out laughing.

"No. I'm doing this on my own accord… AND behind Karin's back, you know, for safety measures."

Naruto chuckled.

"I don't mind making more friends."

Neji knew the two boys weren't into Naruto so he wasn't as freaked out as he should have been…or as much as Gaara. Gaara sat a ways from the group and was throwing dagger like glairs at the two boys but it really didn't do anything, for now.

"Damn it! Neji's already made the move and made Naruto his AND there's new competition!" Gaara then slammed his hand on his desk "I will annihilate them all!"


	27. Chapter 27

Get a Life 27

Neji shivered, both from the cold and the embarrassment. At first it was nothing. You know basic prank stuff. Upside down desk, books super glued in his locker, teacher finding a porno in his desk (which mind you wasn't Neji's), his fangirls somehow knowing his schedual and address, Oooh and his favorite, somehow putting green dye in his shampoo (takes showers after gym). Luckily it wasn't a very good brand, so the green just sort of blinded in with his extremely dark hair. It gave him a very interesting look. But Lee and Gai bugged the shit out of his about it with the whole "Ah trying new things, how youthful" crap. But this, this right here took the cake. Someone had pulled the fire alarm while he was taking a shower. He ran out hoping he could put on his clothes real quick…but they were gone. All he had was his damn towel. Worst part, it was GOD DAMN WINTER!

His fangirls were literally drooling at the sight before them, since Neji was popular he actually worked out and had an incredible bod. Neji shivered again. He hated being looked at as a main course appetizer.

"Geez Neji, I'm sorry. This must really suck huh?"

YOU THINK!? Neji then sneezed and rubbed his hands up and down his arms to keep warm. Who was doing all this to him? Sasuke? Sai?

"Why Neji, you look cold." Neji snapped his head to see a smug Gaara stroll towards him. "I do happen to have something you can wear to keep you warm." He then held out some sort of fabric. He was hesitant at first, which mind you he had every right to be, but decided it beat being frozen to death. He took the coat and put it on. It was not comfy but hey at least if wasn't flaming pink. Or from what he could see it was just black… Naruto did everything in his power not to burst out laughing. Neji sighed.

"There's something written on the back isn't there?"

Naruto only nodded and Gaara grind devilishly.

"So what does it say? I'm a pretty princess's? Fabulously gay? Friendship is magic?"

"Queen Bitch."

"…"

Oh that was low. Not only that but it was written in cursive in hot pink in big letters for the whole world to see. …where did he get this?

"I thought about donating it to the drama department after school, but since you're wearing it, perhaps you can give it to them? Since they are, you know, expecting it." Gaara pretended to ask sweetly.

Neji gritted his teeth. And now he had to give it to his god damn teacher. Cause you know, it woudn't look awkward to hand over your teacher a 'queen bitch' coat. Noooo.

"Oh and…I hope you don't mind the glitter." Glitter? "I accidently poured some on it."

Neji blinked a few times. He didn't see and glitter when he- Neji's eye grew wide. That's why the coat wasn't conferrable. The glitter was all inside the jacket.

Once everyone was allowed inside Neji ran to the drama department and took off the jacket and looked himself in the huge mirror. HOLY SHIT HE LOOKED LIKE A GAY VAMPIRE! Neji did everything in his power to rub what he could off, but with his body being as damp, but not too wet, as it was that was made it nearly impossible.

"Uh Neji?" Neji turned with a face full of disgust. "What are you doing?"  
"I got pranked. Hard." He then turned to face the mirror. "Can I get some spare clothes?"

"…"

"What?"

"Someone requested most of the costumes." Neji's eyes opened in terror. "The only thing we have left…are girl outfits."

… #$%& #$%&! Gaara that son of a bitch! Surly there had to be SOMETHING he could wear in the lost in found. Neji shivered at the thought of having to wear someone's old neglected clothing, but he was running out of options. Threw the damn coat at the teacher.

"HERE'S THE DAMN COAT YOU WANTED!"  
And stormed off to the lost and found in nothing in a towel, glitter and all.

"Oh you have GOT to be shitting me!"

The lost and found box was fucking empty. EMPTY. Since when is it EVER empty?! Neji was down right mad. Every girl in school had to of taken his picture and numerous times was called Edward by the passing boys and only to find out it was all for fucking nothing. …This fucking sucked balls. He then sighed and walked to the drama department.

"Fine, I'll wear one of the damn girly outfits." The teacher stood there blinking a few times. Neji raised a brow. "What?"  
"Um, why did you give me a coat that says Queen Bitch?"  
"Because-" Gaara. Ooooh that sly bastared. "…I'll kill him."

"Who?"  
"Gaara."

"Oh, that's the boy who requested all the outfits."

Will an't THAT just peachy!?

In the end Neji wore a woman toga and was waiting inside by the door for his ride to come. Thanks to this get up he wasn't able to walk home with Naruto like he had been for the past couple of days. Speaking of those past couple of days, nothing much happened really. Naruto continued to be painfully jealous of Karin, like Karin was of him not that long ago. Suigetsu wasn't really helping since he only edged Naruto on even more. Sasuke was still being a dumbass. Sai was still a perv. Naruto was still working on costumes and the group would meet up after school to practice dance moves. We even included Karin's ex friends to join, which Suigetsu actually seemed jazzed about. Neji sighed. And then there was the pranking. Who would of known how far Gaara would actually take this?

Neji then heard a camera go off and he snapped his head towards the sound.

"And one for the road."

Neji clinched his fist.

"God damn it Gaara! Don't you think you're going too far!?"  
"Hmmm, I'd say not far enough."

"Jesus!" Neji buried his fingers through his hair. "You do realize Naruto loves Sasuke right?!"  
Gaara raised a brow.

"But he's going out with you?"  
"To make Sasuke jealous you dumbass!"

"…oh." Well, so much for pranking the shit out of Neji. It was like all his work was in vain. "Guess I'll go target Sasuke then."  
"Ah like hell you well!"  
Neji then lunged onto Gaara and began tackling him. Gaara grunted at the harsh impact to the ground but soon composed himself as he began blocking Neji's punches.

"Do you have any idea what hell I'm going through right now to make Naruto happy!?" Neji screamed as his hits became stronger "It's not like I don't like him either! But he clearly just doesn't see me that way! Do you know how painful that is!" Neji began to tear up "It fucking hurts! It hurts to know no matter how close you are to them they'll NEVER truly be in your grasp." Neji's punches slowed and Gaara just lay there watching as the poor Neji gushed at him. Neji rubbed his eyes and got glitter all over his damn face. "I love him, I truly do. Which is why I'm going along with this. So that in the end…he'll be happy."

Gaara blinked a few times.

"But what about you?"  
Gaara then frowned at his own comment. Why should he care about what Neji felt? But then he saw it. The look that shattered his world. Neji looked at him dead in the eyes, and smiled. Smiled the most tragic smile he had ever seen.

"Who cares?"

And ended with that note as a tear landed on Gaara's cheek. They just stayed there, for what seemed like forever.


	28. Chapter 28

Get a Life 28

"I fucking HATE glitter."

Neji had taken two showers the previous night and this morning and he STILL had glitter on him. The fucking things were contagious and EVERYWHERE! Like a god damn disease. Naruto laughed.

"Oh come now you can hardly see it."

Neji looked at him dully then stepped towards a ray of light coming from a near by window. He looked like a flirtatious anime character with all that sparkle. All he needed were the random roses.

"Ummm…"

"Yeah no, stop lying to yourself. And speaking of which-"

Naruto followed Neji's gaze and noticed it was right towards Sasuke. Naruto winced as he noticed Karin going all clinging on him.

"She doesn't deserve him. She doesn't know a god damn thing about him." He mumbled out loud to himself. "He's not your god damn trophy."

Neji glanced away. This really did fucking suck. It hurt seeing how PAINFULLY obvious the person you like likes somebody else… Neji sighed. He really was looking forward to what his first crush would be like…now he wished he never had. Fuck love, that shit was toxic. The sooner Naruto was with the Sasuke the sooner he could get over this and never try it again. In the mean time though he had to grin and bear with it.

Gaara just stood there with his arms crossed. What the fuck? Earth to Naruto, stop going Gaga over the damn Uhicha brat and pay attention to your god damn BOYFRIEND! He's obviously hurt you dumbass! Well, not that he could completely blame Naruto, after all, even he didn't notice until he had him bawling on top of him. He then recalled the incident like an old soundless film. It was kinda hard NOT to think about that. And that smile…that pain gutted smile… kinda made you want to rip your own heart out from guilt. And to think he was actually JEALOUS of Neji. Now he just felt sorry for the guy. Even more sorry for pranking him like that… Gaara winced. Wow he felt like crap. Though, he stopped glairing at Naruto and glanced over at Neji, Neji was probably feeling even worse then he did. …He didn't deserve that. He deserved better. Much better.

"Why hello there sexy lady."

Sai chimed as he came out of fucking no where and swong an arm around Neji's neck pulling them close together. Gaara froze eyes widened with anger as a nasty coil like feeling burned inside him. But Neji just seemed unfazed as he glanced away.

"Piss off."  
"Aw don't be that way baby~"

Gaara was twitching serverly. It was odd, no matter how close or perverted Sai got with Naruto it hadn't bugged him as much as it was bothering him now. Neji sighed.

"Not in the mode Sai."  
"Oh? …Then what ARE you in the mode for?"  
… #$%& #$%&! Gaara seriously wanted to fucking MURDER Sai.

Naruto then noticed Gaara and tilted his head in confusion.

"Gaara? What's wrong?"

Not really sure WHY he was feeling these odd emotions seemed to of pissed him off more and he finally snapped.

"You are a shit of a boyfriend."

Naruto was completely taken aback.

"E-Excuse me?"  
"You treat Neji like shit. All you ever do is look at Sasuke or talk about Sasuke when ever you're near him. Do you seriously think ANY boyfriend would want their partner to look or talk about someone else RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM? Not to mention while you were checking out his ass- Ah! Do NOT deny it!" He snapped as Naruto had opened his mouth as though to say something then closed it and let Gaara continue. "Your boyfriends being sexually harassed by another man."

"Wait what-?"

Gaara then forced Naruto to turn around to face Sai as he continued to touch and annoy the shit out of Neji unaware of the other two boys looking at them.

"I don't see what's wrong."

"That's my point."

"The hell-?"  
"What if it was Sasuke instead?"  
Naruto's world then shattered. Had it been Sasuke, he would of beaten Sai's ass saying 'get your hands off my boyfriend!'. So why wasn't he doing it now? Naruto then walked over to the boys and pulled them apart pulling Neji into a protective embrace, which clearly confused the shit out of Neji. Which to Gaara seemed wrong. Why was Neji surprised? He then noticed Neji's expression was very torn looking. As though he wasn't sure quite what to feel. Happy or… afraid? Afraid he become more attached and then more broken later on when Naruto dumped his sorry ass. Gaara winced. Shit, he may of just made things worse. …Fuuuuck. Gaara banged his head at the nearest wall, why was he only good at making others miserable?


	29. Chapter 29

Get a Life 29

Neji wasn't really sure what he was feeling anymore. Out of the blue Naruto started to actually care about him. Not that he was entirely complaining since he liked the attention but…why the sudden change? It just made him skeptical…

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"  
"…" How was he gonna ask without sounding awkward? "Is something up?"

"What would make you say that?"

Naruto was hugging his arm?

"You just seem…I don't know, cuddlish?"  
"What's wrong with hugging my boyfriend?"

. . . . ummm, Neji glanced from side to side, this just didn't feel right.

"Nothing I guess, it's just…you never really been all cuddly before until now."

"Well that's why I'm making up for it now!"  
"Yeah but…why now?"

Naruto blinked a few times.

"I don't follow."  
Neji sighed.

"I feel like your forcing yourself to do this."  
"Wha-!? What makes you think that?!"  
"Cause you're acting- uff-!" Naruto pulled Neji into a tight hug.

"Stop thinking so much!"

"…"

Sasuke froze at the door way. Why was Naruto being all, lovey dovy with Neji? I'm mean SURE he's his boyfriend and all but…HE NEVER SHOWED IT. Sasuke gulped. Shit, he did not like this, not at all.

And Sasuke wasn't the only one with these thoughts.

"DAMN IT!"

Gaara slammed his hands on his desk. He made it worse! Now Neji and Naruto were even closer than they were before! He gritted his teeth. Why was he feeling this way? Was he really jealous? It had to be. Yeah, cause Neji was with his Naruto! That's right! He liked Naruto! … but why did he snap at Naruto if he liked him so much? Gaara calmed down a bit and looked at the boys a few rows ahead of him. Was it really Naruto he liked or…was it Neji?

Class soon started and Kakashi sat at his desk observing the class. It came to his attention that most the kids weren't working with there partners. He twitched.

"Okay, how many of you guys are done or close to done with your papers?"  
Basicly almost EVERYONE raised there hands. Kakashi sighed. Great, just great.

"Fine, then I've got something else for you to do." Everyone groaned. "I want you to do another paper with your partners."

"WHAT!?" Naruto practically screamed.

"What now Naruto?"  
"I-I can't work with Sasuke! He's such a teme!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I don't care."

He then noticed Neji raised his hand.

"Yes Neji?"  
"My partners in the hospital and won't be back for at least a week. I'm I doing this solo or-?"  
Kakashi had to pounder. That was a good question.

"Why don't you join another group then?"  
Naruto smirked, perfect now he wouldn't have to be alone with Sasuke!

"Now get back to work."

And with that pulled out his book.

Before Naruto could even ask Neji to join his group, Gaara was already at his desk and dragging Neji away. Both Naruto and Neji were dumbfounded. What. The. Fuck?

"HEY!" Naruto got up and grabbed Neji's other arm. "I was gonna ask him!"  
"Tough."

"He's my boyfriend!"  
"So? Sasuke's smart and my partner's not. I need Neji so that I can at least get ONE of these damn papers done."

Naruto winced.

"But…"  
"No."  
Gaara commented leaving no room for argument. Naruto then sighed and let go.

"Fine."

Then walked off. Neji began to panic. Wait! Don't leave me with this mad man! He'll prank me to death! Neji had his arm stretched out towards Naruto and clearly wanted to cry. Gaara twitched then tugged Neji towards him harshly.

"Let's go."

Noooooo!

Naruto flopped himself in the seat next to Sasuke.

"Let's just get this over with."

Sasuke winced. Naruto sounded annoyied. Sasuke looked down avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto's features soften.

"What?"  
Sasuke took in a big breath of air.

"I said I'm sorry. What I said before…was really uncalled for…"

They sat there in silence.

"…Kay." Sasuke looked at Naruto who was now leaning in his seat. "I'll forgive you." Sasuke smiled. Oh thank god! He fucking missed Naruto and hated himself for making Naruto so mad at him.

"So what topic are we gonna use now?"

"The magic of friendship."  
Sasuke clasped his mouth to not burst out laughing at Naruto's comment. Naruto smirked, he missed Sasuke's smiles…


	30. Chapter 30

Get a Life 30

This was just awkward. Gaara bit his bottom lip in anger. Neji clearly felt uncomfortable around him and he couldn't really blame him. What he had done to him was horrible. But he REALLY wanted to make up for that. Gaara began nibbling at the end of his pencil, what to do, what to do…

"…here."

Neji then flopped some papers on Gaara's desk. Gaara raised a brow then looked through the papers then his eyes grew wide. HE FINISHED THE PAPER ALREADY!? He then looked at the cover then realized the date. This was one Neji did last year.

"I had to do a paper like this for my drama class. All I have to do is change the date and add your name and you'll get an easy A in no time." Neji then got up from his seat. "My works saved on my computer at home so I'll finish it there."

Gaara was annoyed. Who gives a shit about grades? He then grabbed Neji's arm and yanked him down.

"Ow! What the hell-!?"  
"The reason I dragged you with me was so that you could get some space from Naruto." He then looked at him dead in the eyes. "After all…weren't you the one saying how much it hurt to be near him?"

Neji was a bit taken aback. Gaara did this…for him? Gaara felt nervous as Neji just continued to stair at him.

"Is it REALLY that shocking that I can do something NICE?"

Neji shock his head.

"N-no, it's just…no ones ever done something like that for me before."  
"They should." Gaara mumbled softly.

"What was that?"  
"Nothing…"

Neji leaned back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." Gaara looked at Neji confusingly "I don't know what came over me that day. You don't need to pity me. Really, I'm fine."  
Now Gaara was angry.

"No, no you are not."  
Neji looked at him and leaned away from him. He looked pissed.

"You were fucking crying."  
"I said I was sorry!"

"Don't be sorry!"  
"Then what should I be?"  
Gaara looked down and blinked a few times. He had no fucking clue.

"You should…oh I don't know!" Gaara commented flustered as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Just not sorry okay? It's okay to cry sometimes…"

Neji just sat there looking at the poor confused Gaara. Who knew he was so socially awkward? But from the way he was biting his bottom lip and slightly blushing Neji knew how hard Gaara was trying to be nice to him. Neji smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks."

Now Gaara's face exploded red. Crap, this was fucking embaressing.

"W-welcome…"

Neji chuckled at Gaara's reaction and Gaara snapped.

"The hell's so funny!?"  
"You, you're funny."  
Gaara growled and looked away pouting and crossing his arms in his seat. Why was he acting this way? Like he couldn't think straight and lost all his cool…when he was around him?


	31. Chapter 31

"I have this sudden urge to sing lion king songs."

Shino looked at Kiba questionably.

"Why that?"  
"I can see what's happening."

"What?"  
"And they don't have a clue."  
"Who?"  
"They're falling in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two."

"…I can live with that."  
"That's not how it goes!"

Kiba pouted in his seat and Shino chuckled.

"So Sasuke and Naruto are back to their friendly self's hm?"

"They're not the only ones being friendly." Kiba smirked as he pointed at Gaara and Neji. Shino leaned back and raised a brow.

"I thought they hated each other."  
"Love hate, in the end it might as well be the same thing for teenage boys."

Shino smiled.

"Good for them, that poor kid needed it."  
"Huh?"  
Shino rolled his eyes. Shino wasn't dumb; he knew what Neji was up to. He kinda admired that about Neji. There was no way Shino could ever go through the hells Neji went through. NEVER. Neji had guts.

"Regardless…what should our paper be on now?"  
Kiba began to pounder.

"Well…I did choose the last topic…why don't I leave it up to you?"  
Shino smirked devilishly. Kiba gulped. He didn't like that look…

"Since you seem SO knowledgeable on the subject…why not write a paper on yaoi?"  
There was silence then Kiba burst out laughing.

"Oh man! For a second there I thought you were serious!"

But Shino's smirk didn't change and Kiba became nervous as his chuckle died down.

"You ARE joking right?"  
"Can't you feel the love tonight?"  
"Gaaaahhh!" Kiba screamed as he covered his ears. He was NEVER gonna see lion king the same way ever again…

Naruto chuckled.

"Sounds like Kiba and Shino are having fun."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sounded like Shino was giving Kiba hell. He then felt Naruto's glance at him. Sasuke smirked.

"You miss me that much?"  
Naruto pouted.

"Teme…" he then looked away facial expression dulling. Sasuke raised a brow.  
"What's up?"  
"…Are you and Karin…"  
Sasuke twitched.

"Whatever your about to say the answer is no."

Naruto smiled in relief. Then chuckled.

"Ah darn, so you don't hate Karin."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Wait-! I-I do! I do!"

Naruto started laughing.

"Then why do you hang out with her you moron?"  
Sasuke looked away. He didn't want to bring up this topic again.

"What are we gonna write about?"  
Naruto frowned. Damn it Sasuke… Naruto sighed.

"Bets me, took forever to come up with the last topic." Naruto then glanced over towards Sasuke "Though…there is ONE topic that's been popping into my mind lately."

"Oh? And what's that?"  
"Phycology."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Why on Earth would a moron like you be interesting in a subject like that?"  
"Because I want to know how that brain of yours works."  
Sasuke blushed and looked away. Damn him…

Neji looked dully at the boys in front of him, chin resting on his interlocked hands. Well, that was quick. …A little too quick. Neji sighed. Gaara noticed and twitched. Stop paying attention to him!

"Hey!" Gaara snapped his fingers in front of Neji's face startling the shit out of him. "Pay attention to me."  
Neji blinked a few times then chuckled.

"You sound like a needy child."

"Maybe I am." Gaara leaned closer and looked Neji dead in the eyes. "So stop ignoring me."

Neji was a bit taken aback. What happened to shy awkwardly social Gaara?

"Well, you've got my attention now. What do you want?"  
Gaara pondered.

"Nothing. I just wanted your attention."  
Neji twitched. What the hell!?

"You are such a brat!"  
"And you're a drama queen, your point?"  
Neji gritted his teeth, oooh this guy got on his nerves.

"Speaking of drama," Gaara then looked at the paper. "You sure put a lot of effort into this. You really like acting don't you?"  
Neji blinked a few times. Was Gaara…trying to start a conversation?

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid."

"A kid?"  
"Well, it was more like a split personality at the time to escape from my problems, but people thought it was just really good acting so they signed me up for classes. Loved it ever since."  
Gaara just sat there flabbergasted. Did Neji just confess that he had a problem?

"Split personality?"  
"I don't have it anymore."  
"Split personality?"

"…you sound like a broken record."  
"Just what kind of past do you have?"

Neji looked at Gaara dully.

"Do you really wanna know?"

If he had his way, he'd want to know EVERYTHING about him.

"Yeah."

Neji sighed.

"My family serves under my cousin's family who as it turned out got involved in something…well, bad. As a result people wanted the main head of the family dead and since he and my father were twins…they killed him instead…yeah…" Neji rubbed the back of his neck "Not so pleasant times…I blamed them for it but I guess I've kinda gotten used to them since it wasn't entirely there fault."

Gaara just sat there. How the fuck could he say all that with a straight face?

"Seriously?"  
"Why would I make this up?"  
"You're SERIOUSLY okay with them now?"  
"Turns out they stopped some sort of drug deal and the gang wanted back at them. It was for a good deed. But at the time I was just too little to understand what was all going on. All I knew was, my dad shouldn't of been the one who died. But…he did anyways in order to protect them." Neji then glanced up at the ceiling. "It was from his own free well to protect them. I can't very well hate them if my father was welling to die for them right?"  
Gaara wasn't really sure how to respond to that so he kept quite.

After a while Neji chuckled nervously.

"Sooo, how about you? You have any emo stories?"  
Gaara had to smirk at that.

"Emo stories? What is this story time?"

"Why yes Gaara, it's story time. And then it'll be nap time. Just like in kindergarden."  
Gaara chuckled.

"Fine. My mother died giving birth to me. Father hated me. Went around calling me a monster and made others stay away from me and was very lonely for a very long time. That's why I'm not very social."  
"…Well…that was quick."  
"Well what else were you expecting? It's not a drama you know?"  
"Sounded pretty dramatic to me. I mean, what your father did WAS a bit harsh…"  
"A bit?"  
"VERY harsh."  
Gaara scoffed as he blew air through his noise.

"Yeah, it really was. Luckily I had nice siblings who didn't treat me like total crap."

"I wish I had siblings. I mean, sure I live with my cousin, but it just doesn't feel the same you know?"

"I can understand that."

"What are they like?"  
Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Nightmares, fucking nightmares."

Neji snorted.

"Oh come now, they can't be that bad…"

Not too far back behind them a blond was having a hard time containing a squeal.

"Temari? What you be tripping?"  
"I be tripping on yaoi!"  
Her brother gulped. Ah geez, not again.

"Who's the poor sap now?"  
"Our very own sweet little brother." His eyes grew wide. G-Gaara? "And from the looks of it-" She then smirked looking further ahead of them "looks like we got our selves a little geek and Mr. popular."

Temari then burst out into an evil laugh.

"…Temari, we need to get you on a hobby."  
"Way ahead of yeah." She then began scribbling down schemes. "WAY ahead of yeah…"


	32. Chapter 32

How the fuck was this even possible!? Karin began screaming in her head. I thought they HATED each other! Karin then began pulling on her hair as she watched the two boys sitting next to each other during math. That and…why was Suigetsu sitting at their table?

"Soooo-"  
"Don't-" Naruto warned. But Suigetsu kept smirking at Naruto. He knew they couldn't stay away from each other.  
"Maaagneets."  
Sasuke raised a brow.  
"Magnets?"  
Naruto groaned as he buried his face in his hands as Suigetsu laughed his ass off.  
"You two are the S and N on a magnet, I knew you guys couldn't stay apart."  
S and N? South and North? Or…Sasuke and Naruto? Sasuke blushed as he realized the double meaning in Suigetsu's little metaphor. Damn Suigetsu…  
"I hate you…"  
"And I love you to Sasuke." Suigetsu smiled.

The bell rung and everyone started getting up from their seats. As Naruto stood up and turned around he then noticed he was face to face with a swarm of girls.  
"Naruto what's going on?"  
A girl whined. Naruto blinked a few times.  
"Nothing I guess…"  
"EXACTLY!" One girl in the back complained. "Why isn't something going on!?"  
"You were so close to Kiba-Kun…"  
"Then you dumped him."  
"Now he's heartbroken."  
"And your acting as if NOTHING happened!?"  
"You heartless monster!"  
Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"Heart breaker!"  
"Girls girls, I didn't 'dump' Kiba."  
"YES YOU DID!"  
"We were never together in the first place."  
"LIES!"  
The girls hissed. Naruto sighed. Yaoi fan girls were crazy…  
"Look, we can go back to the ways things were…when he apologizes." The girls looked at Naruto dumbfounded. Again Naruto sighed. "What now?"  
"That's something the girl in the relationship would say."  
"I thought Kiba was the uke…"  
Naruto twitched.  
"I AM THE SEME!"  
And he had walked RIGHT into their trap.  
"Then prove it you jack-ass!"  
"Wait wha-?"  
"Go and claim back your man!"  
"Win him back!"  
"Before it's to late!"  
Naruto just stood there. Then laughed his ass off.  
"Holy shit, you girls are funny."  
"WE'RE SERIOUS!"  
Naruto whipped away some tears.

"First off, I'm going out with Neji."  
Sasuke felt a ping in his chest. After finally getting along and spending time with one another he almost forgot about that. The girls looked at Naruto dully in disbelieve.  
"Seriously?"  
"You call THAT going out?"  
Naruto was abit offended. That wasn't the first time he was told something like this. What the hell was he doing wrong?  
"What makes you think we're not?"  
"Uh EVERYTHING."  
"We KNOW you haven't been on a date with him."  
"Trust us, we'd know."  
"You don't kiss."  
"You don't hug."  
"You don't even hold hands."  
Naruto froze. They were kind of right. Naruto didn't really show or display much emotion towards Neji. If anything, whenever they were around they just hung out as though they were really close friends. Not lovers.  
"And besides, it's not right."  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah! You were meant for Kiba-Chan!"  
"…Don't I get any say in this?"  
"NO!" the girls again hissed at Naruto. Naruto sighed yet again.

"Lastly, what do you mean by 'too late'?"  
The girls gasped at him.  
"You…you seriously don't know?"  
Naruto frowned.  
"Know what?"  
"That there's boys who are chasing after him?"  
Naruto twitched. Say wha-?  
"First off, there's YOU-!" a girl then pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes.  
"Oh dear god, not this again…"  
"Girls, if Sasuke really WAS after Kiba would he really free willingly sit next to me during math class?"  
The girls pondered at that.  
"I guess not…"  
Sasuke sighed in relief. Maybe the rumors of him being gay would die off…  
"But there's still one more…"  
"Oh? Who?"  
The girls then dragged Naruto with them into the hall with Sasuke not that far behind.

"..."

"What is it Shino?"  
"My crazy people senses are tingling."  
Kiba rolled his eyes as he shoved a book into his locker.  
"Your in a school, your constantly going to be around crazy people wither you realize it or not."  
"I suppose that's true…"  
Kiba then closed his looker then turned his head to see two chicks giggling at them. Shino frowned.  
"The hell's so funny?"  
He then glanced and noticed Kiba blushing. Shino's eyes widened a bit. What was this? Kiba blushing? Kiba looked down.  
"It's just a dumb rumor…"  
"I like gossip that's formed from lies to build more suspense in our boring day to day lives."  
Kiba couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
"Well…ever since Naruto and I stopped hanging out…people…" Kiba's blushed deepened and swallowed hard. "Uh…think we're going out?"  
Now Shino's eyes were the size of saucers. Kiba noticed Shino's reaction and lack of a witty comeback and began to panic as he waved his hands franticly.  
"I-It's not t-true of course!" Shino's eyes dulled a bit. "I mean…I don't see why we would…"  
"Why not?"  
"Huh?"  
Shino then trapped Kiba between him and the locker and placing his hands at either side preventing him from escape.  
"Why not?"  
Kiba looked away not really sure how to respond.  
"I…I don't know."  
He then felt an index finger pushing up from under his chin and allowed it to raise his head and look Shino dead in the eyes.  
"Then go out with me."  
Kiba's face exploded red. HOW CAN HE SAY THAT WITH SUCH A STRAIGHT FACE!?  
"I…ah…uh, well-"

"GAAAAHH!"  
They both jolted to see one freaked out Naruto as he jumped up and down one leg at a time as he franticly rubbed his arms. Seriously!? Kiba and, and…Creepy bug guy!? "No, no, no, NOOOO!"  
Kiba just stood there confused as hell while Shino twitched as he continue to stair at Naruto. Seriously? Just when things were getting good he just HAD to do that? Shino gritted his teeth.  
"Well sorry we're not 'picture perfect' in your eyes, but it's not like you and Neji are any better."  
Now that really got to Naruto. It just came to show just how much everyone thought how terrible of a boyfriend he really was. Was he…really that bad? Naruto then turned and speed walked away.  
"Ah Naruto!"  
And with that Sasuke chased after him. The girls just stood there.  
"Hey guys, is it just me or-?"  
"Does Sasuke and Naruto-"  
"Seem really close?"  
The girls looked at one another lost in confusion. What was going on?

"Naruto! Wait!"  
Sooner or later Naruto did stop. But it had been awhile since he wanted to be somewhere where no body was. Sasuke caught up to him and rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
"Hey, you alright?"  
Naruto grimaced.  
"No, no I'm not." He then turned to face Sasuke. "I've been told time and time again just how horrible of a boyfriend I am."  
Sasuke winced. He knew where this was heading, and quite frankly, he didn't want to hear it.  
"I mean, those girls are right. I don't show him any affection! I mean, yeah I hugged him…ONCE. And that was only because of what Gaara said, not because I actually wanted to. SHIT!" Naruto then hit a wall with his fist. "I…I know he really likes me…but I've done nothing but ignored him…his feelings…" He then slumped his head. "I must be the worst boyfriend EVER."  
Sasuke felt pained as he watched Naruto's sadden expression. Reaching for Naruto's other shoulder he then turned him towards him and pulled Naruto into a hug. I don't think you're all that bad…Sasuke thought to himself, in fact…I'd give ANYTHING to be yours…

Neji stood not too far away from the scene. His heart coiled with something fierce. It fucking hurt, it hurt to know that the one you love…was so far away…he then turned and walked away. But as much as he hated it…he knew that this was the right thing. Naruto didn't TRULY belong with him… he then looked back one last time. He belonged…with Sasuke…


	33. Chapter 33

"Temari, please don't do this…" Kankuro pleaded. "He's gonna kill us."

Temari only smirked.

"Only if he doesn't find out."

Kankuro sighed defeatedly. Why? Why couldn't just have a NORMAL sister? Or hell for that matter, why could he have a normal FAMILY? Temari then slipped the object into the locker and chuckled devilishly before dragging him aways from the locker. Not to far, but far enough to not seem suspicious.

"And now…we wait."

Neji yawned as he headed towards his locker. He was having very weird dreams and was having a hard time sleeping. Dreams like being close with Naruto and then having awkward moments with Sasuke coming in between them. Which was the point Neji wanted but…it still felt weird. Not to mention uncomfortable. Heck one dream was of him walking into the two of them making out. THAT one kept him up all night. He wanted nothing more than for Naruto to be happy and all… Neji shivered, but that didn't mean he had to like that. Neji sighed. If only Naruto HAD liked him, things would be so much easier…

Neji then opened his locker and noticed something fall out. Confused he picked it up and looked at it. From the looks of it, it looked like…a handmade comic? Neji flipped through the first couple of pages. No, it was a manga. It was too anime looking for a comic. Neji closed it then flipped from cover to the back. It didn't look to bad…but why was it in his locker? He then looked at the title of the cover. Within my grasp…huh, normally he didn't read fan mail but to go out of their way to make a manga about it…he then shoved it in his bag. He suppose it was worth actually glancing at. Who knows, it may turn out to actually be good. And with that headed for class. Temari smirked.

"Faze one is complete."

"There's more?"  
"On to faze two!"  
"Oh dear god…"

"Hey Neji!"

Naruto run up to him and gave Neji a big hug. Neji sighed. Normally this would be a nice thing but after what he saw yesterday… Naruto then kissed him on the check, this just felt wrong. Neji glanced down disappointedly. He knew Naruto was forcing himself to do this to prove he was a good boyfriend…but that still didn't change the fact that he wasn't doing it because he actually wanted to. Neji's heart throbbed. It's not like…Naruto REALLY wanted to hold him… kiss him…

"Is something wrong Neji?"  
EVERYTHING.

"No, I… I'm just very worn down that's all."  
Worn down with this. I can't keep this up anymore.

"From what?"  
Being with you.

"Haven't been sleeping well I guess."

Neji replied nervously hoping Naruto would buy it, though it was kinda true…

Naruto frowned but nodded.

"Well, I hope it gets better…"

Me too, Neji sighed, me too…

With that they went there separate ways. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and Neji went to the back and sat next to Gaara.

"Morning."

But there came no reply. Neji then took his seat and glanced at the obviously angry Gaara. Neji had to smirk though, the way he crossed his arms, sulking in his seat and pouting like a child WAS kinda adorable.

"Did someone steal one of your toys?"

Gaara's ear twitched and his mouth curled a little.

"Maybe."

Damn straight someone was stealing his toy! Neji was HIS! Neji chuckled.

"You really are such a child."

Gaara snorted.

"And you're still such a drama queen."

Neji rolled his eyes. He was never gonna hear the end of that.

Class begun and everyone was working on their projects. All except Neji and Gaara. Since they were technically done, Gaara took this time to continue sulking and pouting in his seat. And what Neji hadn't noticed, Gaara was also glairing at Naruto. To believe he once liked this guy…and now he wanted him dead. No, maybe not dead. Too harsh. Naruto WAS a nice guy…he was just a moron. He then glanced to the side and stared at Neji.

"…you deserve better…"

"Huh?" Neji turned to face Gaara. "Did you say something?"  
Gaara blushed and looked away.  
"No."  
Neji sighed. Whatever.

Class continued and Gaara continued to avoid looking at Neji and Neji….well, was bored. He groaned as he rested his head on his arms. What to do what to do…homework? No, he already did that… guess there's always studying. He then went through his bag then noticed something. The hand made manga… he then pulled it out. He had completely forgotten about that. Within my grasp… Neji snorted. He knew how THAT felt… he then opened it and began reading it.

Class was soon over and everyone was getting up. Well, all except one Gaara noticed. As Gaara got up he glanced down at Neji.

"Hey."

Neji jolted. He looked like he was about to have a mini heart attack.

"Ah uh, y-yes?"  
Gaara raised a brow at him.

"Class…it's over."

Neji then glanced around and noticed people getting up to leave.

"Oh uh, yeah…" Neji then threw the book into his bag and bolted out the door. Gaara just stood there and blink a few times. Did he miss something?

Neji ran to the nearest bathroom then locked himself in the stall. He then pulled out the book and looked at it with shaking hands. WHAT THE HELL!? Neji could not believe what was in his hands. It was a manga about him…and Gaara. Neji blushed. There's no way him and Gaara would EVER be like that! But…he flipped through the pages, it mentioned how he went out with Naruto and how Gaara and him fought, and…the time Neji broke down in front of him. Neji slumped. Man was I REALLY that pathetic? Geez, what a looser. Neji then sat on the toilet and looked at the book then opened to a specific part. The part…where Neji dumped Naruto. Neji sighed. He knew long before he read the damn thing he was gonna need to do that. But… he then glanced at the next couple of pages and blushed a little. Would the rest of the book come true? If he dumped Naruto would Gaara… Neji shock his head like a wet dog. No! No way, Gaara would never see me like that! After all…not even Naruto did… Neji's mind went blank into despair. He then got up, let himself out, and walked out of the restroom. He then turned to the trash bin right at the entry way. He looked at the book one last time, then slammed it into the bin before walking away. The last thing he needed was to get his hopes up on ever being loved. Who would love a person like him anyways?

"Gah! My yaoi!"

Temari panicked as she ran towards the bin and began fishing it out.

"Told you it was a bad idea."  
"Oh you don't know that."

Temari then pulled it out and began walking in a different direction.

"Temari? Where do you think you're going?"  
"Where do you think I'm going?"

"…You're not seriously gonna put it back in that poor kids locker are you?"  
Temari smirked.

"Only after I make photo copies of this baby." Kankuro looked at her dully. "What? You saw what he did. I need copies incase he decides to rip it to shreds."

He sighed. There was just no giving up from his psychotic crazy sister…


	34. Chapter 34

"…" Neji twitched. Why was this in his locker? Neji looked around who was doing this to him!? Didn't he throw this in the trash?! Neji looked back at the book then groaned. Just what did the person think they were gonna gain out of doing this? It's not gonna happen. Neji then threw it back into his locker and walked away.

"Hey boys how's the skit going?"

Their drama teacher came up to Naruto and Neji. Naruto smiled.

"It's going great!"

Their teacher sighed in relief.

"Thank god, some of the other groups are still having a bit of a hard time, mostly with the costumes. But since you make those I assume that isn't a problem?"

"Not at all!"

The teacher smiled and went to go check on the other groups.

"I know you won't talk to me and all, but I AM a member of the geek club."

Naruto turned to see Kiba then glanced away. He felt bad for what he had done earlier.

"You uh…know the routine right?"  
"Bitch Imma outshine you all with my kick ass dance moves!"

"I'm sure you will…"

Kiba noticed Naruto's odd behavior and frowned.

"Heeeey." He then poked Naruto's check. "Heeeeey."

"What?"

"What's uuuuup?"  
Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"Are you…really going out with that guy?"  
Kiba blushed.

"With Shino?" Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. "I…I don't know…"

Neji just stood there watching their conversation and felt somewhat envious of Kiba. Shino clearly was the kind of guy who'd treat him well and Kiba clearly liked him back…

"You should just…try it." Both the boys turned to face Neji kinda forgetting he was still there. "If it doesn't work out you can aways-" he then looked towards Naruto "end it."

Naruto gulped. Was that supposed to be a hint? Did Neji…want to end this? Naruto began to panic, had he fucked it up THAT badly?!

"I suppose that's true." Kiba admitted non aware of Naruto's reaction. Kiba fiddled a bit with his shirt. "But its just so…nerve wrecking." He then blushed and looked down "What if I miss this up?"

Neji snorted.

"If you keep thinking like that, you won't."

"Huh?"

Kiba looked up at him with a cute confused face.

"The only way you could miss this up is by not showing that you care. And right now the fact that you're worried about it shows you care. A lot."

Kiba gave a sheepish smile.

"Thanks…"

Neji just smiled back at Kiba and Naruto was looking at Neji. 'The only way you could miss this up is by not showing that you care.'

The bell rung and people were now heading to lunch. As Neji was about to leave he felt someone grab hold of his hand.

"Lets walk there together!"

Naruto smiled warmly at him. Neji looked at their intertwined hands worryingly. Then glanced up with uncertainty.

"Sure…why not?"

They sat at one of the tables still hand in hand. Neji sighed as he tried eating with just one hand. This wasn't what he wanted Naruto to pick up from his little speech. If Naruto wasn't the one who turned him down…then it was up to him to end this.

"Look Naruto…we need to ta-"

"Hey guys!" Sasuke had slammed his tray onto the table and sat on the other side of Nartuo. "What's up?" Neji looked at Sasuke dully. Smooth Uhichia, SMOOTH.

"Aw nothing much, just got done setting up the big performance details like the time and location for the school feasible."

Sasuke merely nodded, though the only thing that ran through his mind is, you guys can let GO now… Sasuke twitched.

Neji sighed then jolted as he felt someone hold his other hand. He then turned to see Gaara sitting down next to him.

"Uh what are you doing?"

"Doing as I please."

Neji groaned then looked down at his food. How was he supposed to eat now? Gaara then noticed Neji's little dilemma and smirked.

"Say ah"

"huh?" Neji turned to face Gaara only to have a fork full of food shoved in his mouth. Slightly annoyed he swiped Gaara's hand away from him. "I am MORE than capable of feeding myself!"

Now Gaara was full out grinning. Neji was a little taken a back. His teeth were really nice. Movie star white. Neji blinked a few times to snap out of his trance.

"Wh-what?"  
"I just think it's funny…how you used that hand instead of this one."

Neji then realized what he had done. He had let go of Naruto's hand and was still holding onto Gaara's. Neji blushed and jerked his other hand back. He then peeked back at Naruto who actually didn't seem to notice since he was too into his and Sasuke's conversation.

"…"

Gaara looked dully at Neji. This just wasn't fair. Why? Why was it Neji always kept looking at him? Gaara then looked at his hands. He was so close but…so out of reach… Neji turned then noticed Gaara looking at his hand. Neji blushed.

"G-Gaara?"

Gaara looked up at Neji and suddenly felt hungry. Gaara held back his need to growl. Neji just looked so-

"Are you alright."

"…define alright?"

Neji glanced away for a sec then looked back at him.

"This is going to seem like a strange question…but…" Gaara bit his lip in anticipation. Had Neji found out? Did he know he had feelings for him? "Do you…do you draw manga's?"

Gaara looked at him dumbfounded.

"No."

Neji looked a disappointed after hearing that comment and Gaara began to panic. Wait, was he just trying to start a conversation!?  
"I-I mean, I like READING manga's…"

The bell ringed and Naruto bolted up from his seat.

"It's time to go!"

He then grabbed hold of Neji's hand and began dragging him away. Gaara just sat there and watched as the two of them disappeared into the crowed. He then banged his head very hard on the table. FUCK.


	35. Chapter 35

Get a Life 35

Okay it was now or never. Neji took in a nervous breath. Naruto and Sasuke were finally getting along and the only thing that was getting in the way of them going further than friends was him. Neji then let out the air in a sigh. Why did he sound like such a bad guy? He turned around.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and smiled at him.

"Hmmm?"

…Damn it! Neji squinted his eyes. Why the hell did he HAVE to be shirtless? Well, they were having gym class now, and they did have to change into uniforms… fuck. Neji once again sighed.

"Never mind."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and faced his locker to continue changing. Neji bang his head into his locker. Gym, it just HAD to be the last period of the day. The time in which Naruto looked the hottest. All sweaty and panting with muscles contrasting and twitching… God damn it Neji stop thinking that!

"Hey."

Neji opened his eyes noticing that there was now and hand on his locker trapping him between the locker and the other person. Blinking a few times he then turned around to see who it was. It was Gaara, and he was shirtless. Neji's face exploded red. Did I forget to mention he was shirtless?

"Uh…yes?"  
Neji commented as he looked down. Damn he's got smooth looking skin. A nice pale color too. Not sickly vampire pale, but you could also tell he never had a sunburn in his life. …What am I thinking? Neji then glanced up to see Gaara's face to distract him only to be reminded just how close he was. He could feel the others breath, and smell the sent of cinnamon that came with it.

"Gym cloths."

Neji blinked a few times still trying to wake up from his trance.

"Huh?"  
"Gym cloths. Do you have a spare? I left mine at home."

Neji twitch. Bet your ass he did thanks to a certain SOMEONE after the 'fire drill' incident. He quickly turned around grab the cloths and shoved them back still facing the locker.

"Here."  
He then felt Gaara's hands grabbing the cloths and brushing onto his and his body getting warmer from the heat radiating off the other boy's body as it drew closer to his.

"Thanks."

He felt the other boy leave (due to the loss of heat) and just stood there until he heard the locker room door shut. He then covered his burning red ears and let his knees given in. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? He was shacking violently. Holy shit that was scary! And the way he spoke just then, all husky and low. He gulped as he felt a shiver ran up his spine. What was going on?

"…"

"What?"  
"Don't you think that was a bit extreme?" Gaara rolled his eyes. "The poor kid is probably freaking out right now." Gaara then smirked devilishly.

"Good."  
Shino sighed.

"The point isn't to scare him Gaara."

"You're right." He then turned to smirk at him "It's to make him think of nothing but me."

Their teacher blew the whistle and began taking roll call. All the while Gaara kept glancing at the boys locker room door. Neji hadn't came out yet. …Did he take it too far? All he wanted was for Neji to stop looking at Naruto. …And look at him… He then smiled. He may not of seen Neji's face, but he did see how quick his ears turned red. Must have been blushing like crazy. His smile grew wider. Bet even Naruto couldn't make Neji do that.

Neji soon came out, hesitantly at first, then slowly walked into the roll call line next to Naruto. Who ended up holding Neji's hand. Gaara frowned. Damn him, damn him to hell.

"Now that that's been taken care of-!" Their teacher commented loudly as he place the roll call list under his arm "Count off by two's!"

As everyone was doing so Naruto then groaned.

"Seriously?"

Neji then felt Naruto squeeze his hand. Even Neji was a bit annoyed but for a different reason. When the hell was he gonna tell Naruto? After school he guessed, but… he kinda wanted to tell him now and get it over with.

The bell finally ringed and everyone was now heading towards the lockers.

"Naruto, we really need to talk."

"I know!" Naruto yelled (much to Neji's disappointment) excitedly. "I want to talk to you about this weekend!"

"This…weekend?"

Naruto then held out two tickets.

"We should go on a date!"

Sasuke froze. A…Date?

"N-Naruto…"  
"It's for that new play that's playing downtown!" Naruto smiled "And I saw the poster of it in your room-" He's been in his room? Sasuke's heart sank. "So I figured-" Naruto then clasped both hands on Neji's "We can go as a couple!"

Neji's eyes widened in fear. SHIT! He really needed to end this-! But he just looks so-! Neji looked down in panic. He couldn't say it now! He looked so damn happy! He then jolted as he heard a locker slam. He then turned to see that it was Gaara. Not sure what else to do he then looked up at Naruto.

"I'm sorry! But I promised Gaara we'd work on our paper this weekend!" Gaara's facial expression faded from pissed off to confusion. Say wha-?

"A-and uh, we're gonna go start on it today even! So...uh-" he then pulled his hand out of Naruto's "I can't go. Buuut-" he then walked over to Sasuke, snatched his hand, dragged him over and clasped Sasuke and Naruto's hands together. "You two can still go!"

"But Neji-!"

"BEY!" And with that went up to Gaara, grabbed his hand and bolted out of the locker room. Confused as hell, Naruto then looked down at his and Sasuke's inter twined fingers. What the fuck was that?

"DAMN IT!"

Why was it so damn hard?! All he had to say was two words! Two f-ing words! We're through. It's over. We're history. Good bey! …god he felt like crying. Gaara in the meantime was just standing there watching him. Neji had dragged him all the way to the back of the school near the old wellow and just started screaming. …should he do something? Or-? Neji then inhaled and let it out, calming himself in the proses.

"I'm sorry…. That was a dick move of me to make." Neji then glanced down "I had no right dragging you into my miss like that." Gaara blinked a few times.

"Uh, okay?"

"…You're not mad at me?"  
"Should I be?"

"…" Neji sat down on the grass and glanced up watching the clouds. "I don't know. I…I guess I thought you would because I was."

"What for?"  
"For being such a coward."

Gaara frowned.

"Neji, you're not a coward."

"Really?" Neji then looked towards Gaara dully "Then what am I Gaara?"

"Well, for starters, you're a dumbass for thinking that." Neji glared at him. "Second… you're a really good person Neji. What you're doing for Naruto is incredibly selfish."

"Selfish?"  
"Selfless."

"No, you said Selfish."  
"Oh for crying out loud-! I'm trying to give you a complement, you idiot!"

Neji chuckled then looked towards the school as he hugged his legs closer to his chest.

"Even if what I'm doing IS the right thing I still feel like shit." His eyes began to water. "What am I supposed to do in the mean time? Just stand there and just…watch the person I like be with someone else?"  
Gaara the crouched beside him with a serious look.

"You could get a better boyfriend."

Neji snorted as tears ran down his cheek.

"Gaara, look at me-" he flinged his arms up then flopped them on the ground "I'm a fucking miss." Gaara chuckled which caused Neji to snap "What's so-!?" Gaara then planted a kiss right on him. Neji's eyes widened and his heart raced. Gaara then slowly pulled back and looked at him in an evil seductive manner.

"I'm a bad man. I don't care what state you're in, just so long as you are mine."


	36. Chapter 36

Get a Life 36

Naruto groaned loudly in annoyance. He had this all planed out in advanced. He even had a plan for how the date was gonna go. So why was it when his date traded himself out for Sasuke, he suddenly wasn't able find something to wear? Why was that new shirt he just got no longer good enough? Gah! He threw it across the room. No no no! It was too casual! He needed to look nice for Crist sakes! They were going to a fancy theater! Not the god damn mall! He then opened the closet and shoved everything to the side and began pulling one article of clothing to the other side one at a time. No…to flashy…no… no…did that even fit anymore? Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. This shouldn't of been the stressful part of the date and yet here he was about to pull his hair out.

"You know, you could just go out like that."

Kiba smirked wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive matter. Naruto looked down at his bare chest then glared at him playfully.

"I don't think the people there will approve."

"Who's approval are you after? Theirs or Sasuke's?"

Naruto sighed and flopped backwards on his bed and laid there. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Now what?"  
"That's just it." Naruto covered his eyes with his arms "The approval I got…was my boyfriend saying to go out with somebody else."  
"And that's AWESOME!" Naruto jolted up and looked at him angrily, which of course Kiba ignored "Do you know how many people would LOVE to be in a situation like that? To be in a relationship AND still go out with other people?"

"Or it could mean what we have isn't special!"

"Well yeah, it wasn't."

Naruto was blown away by Kiba's comment. And pissed off.

"Aren't I not supposed to talk to you unless you apologize to Sai?"  
"I suppose that's true…" Kiba glanced up tilting his head to the side as he headed towards the door. "I mean, surely you don't need my help finding something to wear." Naruto's eyes widened in fear "After all, what you wear on the first date is vital. It determines wither or not you care enough to impress them and leave's a HUGE impression on wither or not they'd like to be seen in public with you ever again." Naruto twitched. "So OF COURSE you thought all this out in advance. It is, after all, your big moment here. Miss this up you may never get a chance like this EVER again." Kiba then hanged on the door frame smiling at him. "Anyway, enjoy your loneliness, my friend! Abenaza." Then left the room.

"KIBA! WAIT!" Naruto ran after him and lunged at him trapping him in a desperate hug, "I need you, I need you!"

Kiba smirked.

"HOW badly do you need me?"  
"I begging for Crist sakes!"

"Hmmm…" Kiba pretended to pounder as he rubbed his chin. "I don't know…ANYONE can beg."

"KIBA!"  
"Tell yeah what, I'll help IF we're friends again."  
"Aren't we already friends?"  
"You're right, let me rephrase that. Start treating me like one." Naruto looked up at him in confusion and Kiba sighed. "WITHOUT apologizing to that damn Sai."

"SERIOUSLY!?" Naruto pulled back "You'd go THIS far to go out of your way to avoid an APPOLOGY!? It's just a simple word Kiba! ONE! SORRY!"

"I just don't feel like saying it." Kiba shrugged.

Naruto groaned as he pinched the rim of his noise. Why did Kiba have to be so damn stubborn?

"FINE! …. I'll pretend it never happened."  
"And I'll pretend to be your FABULOUSLY gay friend who tells you what to wear." Kiba smiled delightfully as he walked back into the room only to stop as he noticed something on the floor. "Does that even fit you anymore?"

Again Naruto groaned. This was gonna be a loooong day.

"You look nice."

"I damn well better…for Kiba's sake." Naruto grumbled.

Naruto had met up with Sasuke in front of the theater, which was great since Sasuke had already taken the liberty of waiting in line when he arrived. Which mind you was about an hour ago. Sasuke smiled nervously. It was a good thing he was paranoid. Otherwise they'd be ALL the way in the back of the line, which stretched all the way around the block.

They stood there in silence as the line slowly inched its way to the entrance. Neither really knew what to say to each other.

"So uh…" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck. "what is it we're going to see exactly?"

Then it dawned on him. Had he gone on a date with Neji he would of ALREADY missed it up.

"I … I have no clue."

Sasuke looked at him flabbergast.

"Seriously?"  
"They were selling out fast and I just bought them without thinking!"

"So we may or may not see a crappy show?"

"…maybe?"

There was silence and Naruto felt nervous. Never in all his life had he felt so stupid. Sasuke's probably thinking about how much of a waist of time this is…Naruto thought doubtingly. But just then Sasuke snorted. Then burst out laughing. Not sure how to respond to such a reaction Naruto just stood there staring at him.

"It's not THAT funny…"  
"Yes it is!" Sasuke managed to comment in between his burst of laughter. Naruto blushed poutingly. Now he felt stupid AND humiliated.

"Shut up…"

"I can't!" Sasuke then looked Naruto in the eyes and laughed even more. "And you're blushing! How adorable!"

If his face could get any redder it did.

"I'm not blushing! I'm-! …Uh, mad with anger!"

"Ah uh."

"I'm serious!"

"Riiiiight."

They then showed their tickets and walked inside to take their seats.

"…Wow."

"That was…intense."

Naruto then looked at the cover of the pamphlet. It did look like a tragedy at all!

"I can't believe he's into these sort of things."

Sasuke lowered his head. Oh yeah, this was supposed to be Naruto and Neji's date… not his. Though…he smiled, he could make it his.

"Come on."

He then grabbed hold of Naruto's hand.  
"Wha-? Sasuke where we going!?"

"Ch, like I'd ruin the surprise." Naruto pouted and Sasuke chuckled at his response. "Just…trust me."

Naruto just stood there in awe. He'd lived here for most of his life and never had he seen this before. Nor knew about it.

"It's beautiful."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I know."

Naruto's eyes twinkled in excitement.

"All you can eat…RAMEN!"

And with that dashed into the restraint. Sasuke smiled. If there was one way to win a man's heart, it was through their stomach. That and it wasn't just any restraint. It was thee restraint. It was on the top floor of the tallest building with glass walls all around to see all of the city and it's glory. It probably even had the best view.

Right as Naruto had entered he realized right away how high end and classy it was and worried. He didn't prepare himself for going out to a place like this.

"Is this really alright?"

"What do you mean?"

Naruto bit his lip. How to word this…uh

"I didn't bring that much with me…"

Sasuke smiled and patted him on the back.

"Not a problem. Think of this as…a thank you for the tickets."

"…did you even like it?"  
"Actually I did."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked a little in disbelief.

"I like tragedy's. Really brings out one's emotions."

"All it brought out were never ending amounts of tears!" Naruto wiped his eyes. "Seriously I haven't cried like that since-" Naruto's actions slowed down and his voice started dying "since…" He just stood there staring into space.

"Come on." Naruto snapped from his trance as Sasuke took him by the hand "Let's get a seat."

Sasuke was in luck, the minute food had arrived Naruto seemed to of moved on from his state of funk and was back to his merry old self. He smiled. He was glade he was able to make Naruto happy…even if it meant having chipmunk cheeks full of food.

"It's not gonna run away. I promise."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You clearly don't appreciate good food." He then pointed towards Sasuke's plate with his chop sticks. "You hardly touched your plate."

"No, I do. I just bask in it by savoring it slowly in my mouth."

"Whatever." Naruto shrugged as he lifted his bowl and slurped down the broth. He then licked his lips. "Damn this is good." He then smirked. "I'll have another! Waiter!"

Sasuke chuckled and took another bite.

"Now where are we going?"

Naruto chuckled as he let Sasuke hold his hand and walk along downtown.

"Well right now we're simply walking off dinner."

Naruto snorted.

"You mean like exercising? Don't you think you're skinny enough?"

He then elbowed Sasuke's side playfully and Sasuke jabbed him back.

"Dope."

Naruto laughed. This was…nice. Just him…Sasuke…

They then turned the conner and Naruto froze in place. Confused Sasuke looked back at him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's expression made Sasuke's heart slump, he looked so hurt.

"No…" Naruto whispered "It can't be…"


	37. Chapter 37

They then turned the conner and Naruto froze in place. Confused Sasuke looked back at him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's expression made Sasuke's heart slump, he looked so hurt.

"No…" Naruto whispered "It can't be…"

Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze and his eyes widened. It couldn't be…it was impossible! There before them… was a unicorn. That's right. A mother fucking unicorn. With long wavy hair shinning against the moon light as it accented it's magistic beauty.

"…I'm going to name it Charlie." Naruto whispered in awe.

"Charlie? Really?"

"Here Charlie Charlie, here boy." Naruto used his hand to bacon it. The unicorn turned it's head towards them and proceeded to walk their way. Naruto then began to pet it's main.

"I wanna ride it…"

"You don't even know where it's been!"

Naruto hopped on and lifted his hand towards Sasuke.

"Come Sasuke, come with us to candy mountain."

"What candy mountain?"  
"It'll be an adventure!"

"I don't want to go on an adventure!"

"Come with us…"

"No!"

"Come oooooooon!" Naruto shook Sasuke back and forth. Sasuke however remained in place stubborn as a mule.

"Naruto, there's no such thing as candy mountain."  
"Sure there is Sasuke! It's gonna be great! There's gonna sunshine and rainbows…and cake…and candy…"  
"No."  
"…you do realize I'll keep pesterising you until you do."

"…God, FINE."

"Yaaaay!" Sasuke then hopped on "We're going to candy mountain! Come on Charlie!" The unicorn then sprouted wings "Let's goooo!"  
"Did this thing just grow wings?!" Sasuke screamed in panic. To answer his question the unicorn then jumped up, spreading it's wings and began to fly.

"Oh dear god!" Sasuke then clanged onto Naruto panicky "Help! Help! Get me off this crazy- AAAAAHHH!" and was warped speeded through the far end of the world with a trail of rainbow and glitter behind to candy mountain. Where they were deserted on a stray island, made love on the beach, had many kids, and lived happily ever after.

… Okay not really. But with everyone already knowing what's gonna happen in the next chapter I thought I'd just fuck with you all.

Man I wish I could see the look's on your faces. I bet it's priceless.


	38. Chapter 37 (the real one)

Get a Life 37

"Good morning."

"…" Neji stood there, twitching. "Are you…staking me?"  
"Of course I am." Gaara stated bluntly. "I am after all, your boyfriend."

"No, no you are not!" Neji practically screamed. Sadly though, he was ignored and Gaara had waltzed in like he owned the place. How the hell did he know where he live? Neji shivered. On second thought, he didn't want to know.

"Hey! I didn't say you can come in!"

"Do I look like a vampire to you? I don't need permission."

"Yes, yes you do! It's my house!"

"Do you own the place?"  
" -! …. I hate you…so much…" Gaara merely smiled and looked around. Nice place. "But seriously, you need to leave."  
Gaara frowned.

"And why is that?"  
"Weeeeell…."

"Neji?" Neji jolted. "Who's at the door?"

Gaara turned his head to face the owners voice as they came down the stairs. They made eye contact and he knew who she was immediately. Neji's cousin. She raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe we have met."

Gaara slowly raised his hand towards her letting her use it as a rail as she finished coming down the stairs.

"I am Gaara." He then slowly pulled her hand towards him and lightly laid a kiss on it. He knew just by looking at her that she was clearly someone important and it would be best to impress her. "Neji's boyfriend."

She smirked towards Neji.  
"I must say, I like this one much more than the last one."

"Hinata!"  
"Don't worry, you know I'm way more into blonds. Which brings up a good topic, since you've clearly moved on…is Naruto available?"  
"Oh for crying out-! He's not my boyfriend, and Naruto and I are still together!"

"…Well that won't last long." She commented bordly as though she knew what was going to happen. "In the meantime, be a dear and go make some tea. I'm sure our guest is quenched."

"He is not a guest!"

"And that wasn't a suggestion, that was an order."

He growled but did as told. She turned to smile at Gaara.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's…a bit dramatic at times." She chuckled. "Come, please sit. I would like to get to know you a bit more."

Gaara was right on the spot on this one. She was hands down the one to be in good terms with. If he had made one bad impression this chick was never gonna let it down. She clearly cared for her cousin…to anyone who WASN'T Neji that is.

The girl was elegant but frail. Though her and Neji did look shockingly alike, her skin was much more paler than Neji's, indicating she probably didn't go out much. Or not at all. Poor thing, must have been due to her health. But that didn't stop her from having a strong spirit. Gaara smiled, he may of not liked girls all that much, but he could at least respect her. She coughed being him back into the real world.

"Sorry 'bout that. Still adjusting after the surgery."

"A lung surgery?"  
"Fraid so. Luckily though I'm able to talk more freely now. Not like some stuttering child like I was a few mouths back." She smiled. "But enough about me, what about you?"

"…Did you seriously do this with Naruto? I couldn't picture him sitting this long answering questions."

"Hm? Oh heavens no, I knew the minute he entered this house what kind of person he was." She smiled warmly. She clearly liked him. Well some part of him. His poor manners she could live without. She smiled a bit wickedly. It was also something she could most certainly fix.

"I do believe he's gay. Not bi."

She frowned.

"Must you ruin my fantasy's with your reality?"

He smiled.

"Well somebody had to."

She smiled, but you could tell she was a bit ticked off. But not at Gaara directly per say, more like, mad he pointed out a truth she didn't want to hear.

"So tell me, was your first encounter all sunshine and lollipops?"

Gaara chuckled.

"Actually no, we met as rivals fighting over the same guy."

Her eyes widened a little in excitement. Secretly she loved these sort of things.

"Were you, by chance, the prankster who humiliated Neji?"  
Gaara gulped and bit his bottom lip.

"If I said yes-?"

"I'd find it hilarious."

"Will you two stop talking about me?" Neji mumbled as he brought them their tea.

"Absolutely not." Hinata commented as she took a sip "Because this has everything to do with you."

"Hinata, I am more than capable of choosing my own partner."

"Yes because that worked out SO nicely." She rolled her eyes as she placed her tea down. "But I suppose you are getting better." She then looked up and down at Gaara. "Personality like wise anyways. Though I still get this feeling your hiding something from me."

"Can you blame me for trying to make a good first impression?"  
She smiled. "No, no I can not." Then got up "We clearly need to meet again. But not now." She then patted Gaara's shoulder indicating to get up. Gaara looked up at her in confusion.

"Why is that?"  
"Because our parents are home."

They then could hear the sound of cars doors being shut.

"Shit!"

Neji then took Gaara's hand and bolted towards the back. Gaara looked over his shoulder one last time to see her waving at him then looked forward following Neji.

"…What was that all about?"  
Neji was panting still and was unable to answer. They had ran quite a ways and were now ridding on a bus for downtown.

"Neji?"  
"Give me a sec to breath will yeah?" He calmed down his breathing. "Aside from Hinata, no body else knows I'm gay."

"So?"

"And neither does the press."

"The…press?"  
"Does the name Hyuuga ring a bell?"

Actually it did, though he couldn't quite figure out where it was he heard it.

"Take it they're huge."

"Big time. They own most of the hospitals." Oh that's right, he heard it in a drug commercial. Something about 'Hyuuga Clan approved'. "They also play a major part in today's society."

"So if word goes out you're gay-"

"It'll ruin the family image."

"…then why wasn't it a problem when you were going out with Naruto?"  
Neji looked at him with a 'you kidding me?' look and it dawned on him. Duh, Naruto and him never did anything. No holding hands, kissing…dating, to anyone else they probably just looked like friends.

"Sorry, dumb question."

Neji sighed.

"No, just not the right one."

"The right question?"  
"Why did I decide to go out with him in the first place…"

Gaara was silent for a bit, pondering.

"Because you liked him."

"So?"  
Gaara then turned leaning close to him.  
"Love makes you do the most stupidest of things."

Neji blushed a bit from the sudden closeness but came with a comeback to help distract him.

"Like dying their hair and covering them in glitter?"  
Gaara blinked a few times, then burst out laughing. Way to ruin the mood. Oh well.

"You still mad about that?"  
"You bet your ass I am! Do you know what the hell I had to go through!?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and continued lessoning to him bicker through the bus trip.

"…Now where are we?"

"At the end of the line."

"Yeah but…where is that?"  
"…" Neji then glanced up at a sign. "Ninth street."

Gaara smirked. He knew where they were.  
"There's a nice little restraint not too far away from here."

"Gaara-"

"Wide range in foods."

"Gaara-"

"Personally I like their pasta best. Do you like pasta?"  
"No!"

"Okay then, geez, no need to yell."

"No not that, I-! …I can't go out with you." Neji looked down in shame. "I'm still with Naruto. Doing this would mean I cheated on him."

"Isn't he doing that right now?"  
"Not behind my back!"

Neji's stomach growled and he blushed in embarrassment. Crap he hadn't eaten in a while. Gaara smiled.

"Look, if I'm not mistaken 'going out' would implicate going somewhere like the mall or the movies as a couple right?" He then held out his hand "All I'm asking is a simple meal. Not even as couple. Just as two people hanging out."

Neji looked at the hand and sighed as he took it.

"There's no stopping you is there?"

"Not once my mind is set on it."

Neji smiled and nibbled his bottom lip. He knew it was wrong but … he didn't feel ashamed of it. In fact, he felt good. Excited even. I mean, what if he got caught? What if Naruto found out? His heart raced as he let Gaara drag him along. As nerve wrecking as it all was, deep down he didn't seem to care. Like nothing in the world mattered except the two of them. Was this…what it's like to truly be in love? Neji plastered a huge grin on his face. This was the most awesomest moment of his life, Neji then laughed, even if it was just dinner.

Unaware of his surroundings he hadn't noticed that someone had seen them. Luckily for Neji it wasn't the press… or unlucky.

"No…" Naruto whispered "It can't be…"


	39. Chapter 38

Get a Life 38

"I can't believe it!" Naruto threw his coat on the ground "That red hair son of a bitch stole my boyfriend!"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. He REALLY wanted to smile, but now was NOT the time to do that. He needed to pretend to give a shit and be a friend for Naruto…THEN be a potential boyfriend.

"Sasuke's dating Karin!?"

Itachi screamed in terror. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Since Naruto had turned into a frozen statue after seeing Gaara and Neji, Sasuke thought it would be best to drag him over to his place. Forgetting of course that his stupid older brother was home.

"No you dumb ass, Gaara's dating Neji."

"…who?"  
"Neji, the guy Naruto was dating."

"But I thought you guys were dating. Like, right now even. …Why are you here and not someplace romantic?" Itachi's eyes widened. "Wait you guys didn't come home to-!"

"Oh for the love of-!" Sasuke full out blushed, how could Itachi be thinking about sex at a time like this!? "He caught his boyfriend cheating on him and needed to get away!"

"…"

Sasuke groaned.

"Now what?"  
"But isn't Naruto cheating on his boyfriend by going out with you?"  
"That's different!"  
"How so?"

"-!" …that was an excellent question. "Uh, it wasn't behind his back?"  
"But you two still went on a date together?"

Sasuke scratched his head. Why was all this so confusing.

"It's…complicated."

"No, no it's not." Naruto mumbled "You're right. We're cheating on each other." He lowered his head. "Kiba WAS right. Our relationship was a joke."

"…Naruto?" Naruto looked up at Itachi. "Do you know how many people I've dated in my time?"

Naruto blinked a few times. What did that have anything to do with this?

"Should I care?"  
"15"

"16"

"That one doesn't count." Itachi bopped Sasuke on the head. "I've dated 15 people."

"Wow…you must really suck at dating then."

"Wha-? No! It just means I tried being in a relationship 15 times and that none of them were the one for me." He then rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "And I'm not alone. Not everybody finds their perfect soul mate the first time. I mean, did you honestly picture yourself with Neji as partners for the rest of your lives?"

Naruto lowered his head and pondered.

"I guess not…"

Itachi smiled.

"Hey." Naruto looked up at Itachi. "Don't let this bring yeah down. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"…fish in the sea? What does fish got anything to do with this?"  
"It means there's plenty more out there."

"Fish?"  
"People."

"…mermaids?"  
Itachi smacked his head. How did Sasuke put up with him?

"No just… I'm sure you'll find your perfect someone out there."

Naruto nodded his head and smiled.

"Thanks."

"And think of the bright side." Sasuke interrupted "At least you'd be the one dumping him, not the other way around."

Guess that was true. He would hate it if he was the one being dumped. Naruto's phone then ringed. He then digged into his pocket without looking on the caller I.D and picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Yeah, uh hi. I don't know how to say this…actually yeah, yeah I do. Naruto I want to break up." Naruto twitched. "I'm not gonna do the whole 'its not you its me' bull shit, so I won't. But I will say this much. It wasn't working." Naruto felt his pride crumble. "I mean, let's face it, all you ever talked about was Sasuke-" Naruto suddenly felt weighted down by guilt "we only hugged like, once, but only to prove to someone you were my boyfriend and not cause you wanted too-" 10 more pounds "heck, we never even kissed. Talk about lame." And 100 pounds. "So I guess what I'm saying is… It's not me, it's you." 200 POUNDS! "Plus, I like someone else. And so do you. So go on, go make out with Sasuke or something." Naruto blushed.

"It's not like that!"

"Tell me something, where are you?"  
"Huh? Why?"

"Cause 20 bucks says you're at Sasuke's house."

"…we didn't do anything."

"Ah huh."

"I swear!"  
"Naruto, stop and think, do people go to each others houses after a first date? When their parents aren't there. At, what time is it… one in the morning?"

Naruto then glanced at a clock. Holly shit, it really was one a clock.

"Uh…yes?"

"The answer is no. …unless it's a one night stand."  
"We are not those kind of guys!"

"20 more bucks if something happens."

"Uh…"

"Kissing, making out…sex."

"We are not gonna have sex!" Naruto then heard a cough and looked around. Oh yeah…they're still here. "…Can I call you later?"  
"No. Just meet me at school on Monday with forty bucks."

"Like hell I will." Naruto then realized something. "What are you doing up one in the morning?"

He then heard a beep. Naruto blinked a few times and looked at his phone.

"Son of a bitch just hung up on me."

Itachi snorted.

"Ex's tend to do that."

Naruto sighed.

"Look, it's like, one in the morning…can I spend the night here?"

Itachi smiled.

"Sure."


	40. Chapter 39

Get a Life 39

"Oh-kay, I think you've had enough."

Temari then took the beer bottle out of Neji's hand.

"What? I think I handled that very well."

Neji huffed as he put down his cell.

"Yeah…a little too well…"

Temari only hopped Naruto didn't catch on with the fact he was clearly drunk out of his mind and didn't bring it up again…cause by then Neji would of completely forgotten about it.

"Sorry I took so long. The man at the 7-11 didn't speak English and-" Gaara then dropped the bags. "Temari! What have you done!?"  
"What do you think I did?"  
"Why?! Why would you get him drunk?!"

"Cause I'd thought it be fun."

Gaara groaned. And she was supposed to be older than them?

"Out."

"What why? The fun's only getting started!"

"…fun? Temari it's one in the morning."

"Yep!" She cheered as she jumped up and grabbed Neji by the arm. "Ten Ten's party should still be going on, so let's go!"  
"At one in the morning!?"  
"Ch, duh." Temari rolled her eyes "Come on! We're already late!"

And with that took Gaara's arm and dragged him along as well.

"I can not believe you're actually dragging me into one of these…" Gaara mumbled.

"Oh hush you." Temari commented as she rang the door bell. "It's going to be fun."

The door opened and Ten Ten greeted them with a smirk.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" She then looked up and down at Neji. "You know you're supposed to be drunk AT the party and not before, right?"  
"Shud-up." Neji replied. "I'm…I'm not THAT drunk."

"Oh REALLY?"

"Ten Ten, don't even THINK about it." Gaara warned.

"What? The kid says he's not that drunk."

"Drunk enough for what?" Neji asked hesitantly.

"What else?" Ten Ten then grabbed a random beer bottle, chugged it, and presented the bottle before them. "for spin the bottle."

The crowed of people ooh-ed in excitement.

"Is it the kissing one or truth or dare?"

"Since people are drunk… why not all three?"

"Truth, dare, kiss?"

"No, kiss first THEN truth or dare."

"…I don't like this." Gaara twitched, he did NOT like the idea of someone else kissing Neji…or him really.

"God, MUST you be a party pooper?" Ten Ten rolled her eyes. "Come on!"

"Nice to see someone other than me get dragged into this."

"…shut up." Shino pouted. He didn't even want to be here. But Kiba did. And what Kiba wants, Kiba gets. Speaking of which-

"Ha ha! You have to kiss dog breath!"

Both Gaara and Shino twitched as they saw there wanna be partners kiss each other.

"I REALLY hate this game."

"Thank god I'm drunk. Hopefully I won't be remembering any of this tomorrow."  
Gaara took in Shino's words and grabbed a beer as well. Like hell he'd want to remember that dog boy kissed HIS man.

"Okay Kiba, truth or dare?" Neji chuckled.

"Hmmm…dare!" Kiba cheered excitedly.

Neji smirked.

"On Monday, you must wear the glitter coat."

Kiba snorted.

"You mean that coat Gaara gave you? Where is that anyways?"

"My place."

Kiba blinked in bewilderment "You kept that thing?"

Neji blushed.

"Well the drama department didn't want it. They gave it back to me."

"Why didn't you throw it away?"

"…I wanted to somehow get Gaara into it."

Everyone was laughing their asses off and Gaara snorted. Like hell he would. Ten Ten then scribbled the dare down. With Everyone drunk they needed SOMEONE to record all the dares. Otherwise there'd be no point in doing a dare.

"Deal, my turn then!"

Kiba then spun the bottle and it landed on Shino. Kiba flushed as he looked up at him. Shino smirked.

"Come on baby, what you waiting for?"  
"Chuck Noris?"

Shino chuckled evilly as crawled towards him and leaned in close so that he was whispering in his ear.

"Not even Chuck Noris can stop me." And planted a kiss right on him. The crowed went wild. Gaara rolled his eyes. Cheesy.

"So, Kiba, what do you wanna dare me to do?" He asked in a seductive manner.

Kiba bit his bottom lip, which throbbed after the abusive kiss. Honestly he had no idea what he wanted Shino to do. Although…there was ONE thing he would find rather funny…

"On Monday you have to wear a collar with dog ears and tail, and be my bitch."

Shino blinked a few times. Kinky little thing wasn't he? Shino smirked.

"I'll make you regret that when I do you doggy style."

Now Kiba's face exploded red "Noooo!" and covered his face hopping it would somehow block the mental image from his head.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Gaara complained.

Shino merely laughed.

"Ah Gaara, it's just sex." He then spun the bottle. …which of course landed on Gaara. Gaara looked at him dully.

"And this is just a kiss?"  
"…" Shino just sat there. Like hell he was gonna kiss Gaara. But then the crowed began to chant.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss-"

Shino groaned. Damn it, damn it all to hell. He grabbed a bottle chugged it all down and turned around and pecked him quickly on the lips (in this game it's kiss on the lips only. None of that cheek stuff). Some laughed some boo-ed, but the kiss was made so it was time to continue on.

"Truth or dare Gaara?"

"Considering it's you, safest bet is to go with truth."

"…drat." Shino snapped his fingers. "Fine then… How do YOU want to have sex with Neji?"

"Wha-?" Neji blushed. What kind of question was that?!

"Well-"

"Don't answer that!" Neji lunged covering Gaara's mouth with enough force to push him onto his back. Gaara looked up at him and smiled. Neji looked at him confusingly. "What?" Gaara merely looked down and Neji realized what it was right away. Neji was straddling him. Embarrassed as hell he then jumped off.

"Something like that." Gaara smirked at Shino. Shino rolled his eyes.

"Boring."

"Possibly with just a cowboy hat and boats on."

"…forplay?"

"Why not? He is an actor after all."

Neji blushed poutingly crossing his arm.

"Like hell I'd ever do something like that…"

Temari squealed in delight. THIS was why she wanted to drag them here. What better way to move things then by getting them both drunk?

"Uh, Temari?"

"Hm?" She then noticed the bottle landed on her and looked up at Gaara. … of course there was always SOME sort of draw back. …fuck. She then leaned in and kissed her brother and pulled back.

"Okay how about…truth."

"Why? I already read your dairy."

"You what!?"

Temari jumped up. She was about to pown his sorry ass! Ten Ten held her down.

"Please don't kill each other! I just got the carpets clean and I do NOT wanna try removing blood stains!"

Temari took in a deep breath and slowly sat herself down.

"Fine." She coughed then smiled at her Oh so DEARING brother "What do you want to know?"

"I wanna know what was in that damn comic book you gave Neji."

So that's why he read my dairy… Temari pondered. Neji twitched. SHE was the one who made that comic!? Temari then smirked and went into her purse.

"Why not read it yourself?"

"You brought it with you!?" Neji scream in horror.

"Yep! While I'm at it… 20 bucks a pop!" She then pulled out three more and people started walking towards her with money in hand. Neji just sat there. Why? Why would she do that?

The game went on and soon it was 3 in the morning and people were heading out. Temari stayed behind to hang with Ten Ten so it was just Gaara and Neji walking back home.

"Well, that was kinda fun." Neji smiled "I wanna go somewhere else now."

There was silence. Neji then glanced to see an angry Gaara.

"…Gaara? What's wrong."

"I just spent the whole night watching other people kiss you. How do you think I feel?"

Neji looked down, biting his bottom lip in contemplation, then turned to kiss Gaara. Gaara's eyes grew wide. Neji…just kissed him. Not him kissing Neji, but Neji kissing him! Gaara smirked as he brought his hand to weave through Neji's hair and slightly add pressure into the kiss. When they pulled back Gaara's smile was still there.

"Why the sudden change?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"I just figured, why not? You stalk me around anyways, you say I'm your boyfriend anyways, dumped Naruto…and I can always say I was drunk and wasn't thinking straight."

Gaara laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Whatever. Just so long as you're mine."

"Yeah…" Neji smiled blushingly as he hugged him right back "yours…"


End file.
